Show me Life
by Lucrezia18
Summary: Harrys Leben könnte perfekt sein. Eine Stelle als hochrangiger Auror, ein liebenswerter Freund, ein schönes Haus, doch das alles kann ihn nicht zufrieden stellen. Und mit einem Mal tritt Draco Malfoy wieder in sein Leben und bringt alles durcheinander HPD
1. Chapter 1

You showed me life

1.

Ein leises Seufzen entrann Harry als sein Blick den Kalender fand, der auf seinem Schreibtisch lag und ihn fast schon vorwurfsvoll ansah. Der 1. September. In seinem jetzigen Leben ein Tag wie jeder andere mit Besprechungen, Training, Verhören und dem ein oder anderen relativ sinnlosen Einsatz.

Er hatte gedacht einen interessanten und vor allem aufregenden Beruf zu ergreifen als er zusammen mit Ron die Auroren Ausbildung durchlaufen hatte, doch in diesem Punkt hatte er sich gewaltig getäuscht. Jedwede Effektivität der Auroren Truppe war durch einen Wust von Vorschriften, Paragraphen und Richtlinien im Keim erstickt worden.

Vor jedem Einsatz musste genauestens geplant werden, man musste sich zu hundert Prozent sicher sein, dass niemand in der Zivilbevölkerung dadurch in Gefahr geriet, man musste den Erfolg der Mission versichern, und alles auf einem ellenlangen Formular mit x Durchschlägen eintragen, das dann wiederum von fünf anderen Leuten bearbeitet wurde, an einen zurück gesendet wurde, weil man natürlich immer einen Fehler fand, und das Spielchen begann von vorne.

Eine wirklich angemessene Reaktion auf einen von Voldemorts Anschlägen, die in ihrer Zahl in letzter Zeit deutlich zugenommen hatten, war so gut wie unmöglich, es sei denn man widersetzte sich den Vorschriften und riskierte einen rausschmiss und ein paar Jahre in Askaban.

Es war unendlich frustrierend. Ron war schon vor über einem Jahr ausgestiegen und arbeitete jetzt als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an einer Privatschule. Abermals entwich Harry ein leises Seufzen. Er hatte es so verdammt gut. Wie gerne würde er mit Ron tauschen.

Auch wenn die Schüler ihn wahrscheinlich in den Wahnsinn treiben würden mit ihren Spielchen, dem Gequatsche und ihrer Unaufmerksamkeit, aber man konnte wenigstens etwas besseres tun, als den ganzen Tag nur herumzusitzen und in jeder verdammten Besprechung so zu tun, als wäre man wahnsinnig hilfreich für die Bevölkerung.

Doch so gerne Harry seine Arbeit hier als Einsatzleiter der Auroren auch hinwerfen würde, er konnte es nicht tun. Nicht als Held der Zaubererwelt. Er wollte sich den Aufstand gar nicht vorstellen, der entstehen würde. Die Medien würden sein Haus wochenlang belagern und sein Interesse daran, sich aus seinem eigenen Haus flüchten zu müssen, war eher gering.

Er hatte sich wie er sich eingestehen musste, selbst in diese Lage manöviert. Wenn er nicht so verdammt naiv gewesen wäre, und dem von Idealismus nur so sprotzenenden Reden der anderen kein Gehör geschenkt hätte, dann hätte er jetzt keine Probleme.

Halt, noch einer trug Schuld an seiner Lage: Lucius Malfoy. Trotz seiner Haftstrafe in Askaban und seiner offensichtlichen Gefolgschaft Voldemorts, hatte er es mit einem brilliant durchdachten Wahlkampf geschafft, das Amt des Zaubereiministers zu erringen. Er hatte natürlich alle Verbindungen zu Voldemort geleugnet.

Doch für Harry war klar, dass genau dieser hinter Malfoys Regierung stand. Der ganze Kampf in den entlegenen Dörfern, alle Anschläge, alle Meuchelmorde, sie waren eine Farçe, hatte Voldemort doch schon längst gewonnen. Harry fragte sich ernsthaft, warum er nicht einfach die Karten offen auf den Tisch legte. Was hatte er denn noch zu verlieren?

Der Widerstand in der Bevölkerung könnte nicht größer sein, als ein paar Wochen Empörung. Das Gedankengut der Todesser hatte sich wie Gift ausgebreitet und über die Hälfte der Zauberer eingenommen. Nur der Orden hielt diesem Einfluss stand, doch auch das war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Irgendwann würde auch dort der erste überlaufen, der zweite würde nicht lange auf sich warten lassen und sobald Voldemort nur genug lockte oder seine Anschläge die wirklich empfindlichen Stellen der Mitglieder, wie Familie oder Freundeskreis, abzielen lies, würde es auch um den kläglichen Rest des Ordens geschehen sein.

Die Schlacht war geschlagen und sie war nicht zu ihren Gunsten ausgefallen, das stand für ihn schon seit über einem Jahr fest. England war längst nicht mehr das, was es einmal gewesen war. Die Morde an Muggeln, die von Zauberern begangen wurden, wurden vom Zaubereiminsterium schon gar nicht mehr verfolgt.

Offiziell natürlich schon, aber offiziell war ein sehr relativer Begriff in Zeiten wie diesen. Beamte schrieben einen kurzen Vermerk über den Vorfall, dann wurde die Akte geschlossen und in irgendein Regal tief in den Eingeweiden des Ministerialgebäudes gestellt, wo sie vergeblich darauf hoffte jemals bearbeitet zu werden, damit dem toten Muggel Gerechtigkeit entgegengebracht würde.

Mit Morden an Schlammblütern verhielt es sich ähnlich, wenn auch mit dem Unterschied, dass man sich dort wenigstens die Mühe machte einen schuldigen zu finden und diesen dann wegen unzureichender Beweise freizusprechen. Die Justiz war ebenso lahm gelegt wie Harrys Abteilung. Natürlich standen nicht alle Richter hinter Voldemort, doch die paar, die es nicht taten, würde den Teufel tun und sich den Weisungen, die sie erhielten widersetzen.

Erst vor ein paar Wochen war ein Richter bei einem bisher ungeklärten Unfall gestorben. Dass dabei Magie mit im Spiel gewesen sein musste, war ein offenes Geheimnis. Doch auch dieser Fall würde in den Akten verschwinden, wie all die anderen, die dem dunklen Lord die Stirn boten. Dass Harry selbst noch lebte, war ein wahres Wunder.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihn sich für den krönenden Abschluss aufgehoben, der letzte Tropfen, der aus dem Schattenregime eine offene Diktatur werden lassen würde. Vielleicht hatte Voldemort ihn aber auch als zu unwichtig und zu einflusslos erachtet, als dass er ihm noch groß Beachtung zukommen lies.

Wer wusste es schon. Voldemorts Wege waren für Harry genauso unergründlich, wie es die Tiefen des Sees in Hogwarts gewesen waren. Hogwarts. Heute vor sechs Jahren war sein letztes Schuljahr angebrochen. Der 1. September war für ihn immer ein Tag der Freude gewesen, doch an diesem Tag hatte ein Hauch von Trübsinn seinen Gang über die Plattform 9 3/4 begleitet.

Es war das Bewusstsein, dass es das endgültig letzte Mal sein würde, dass er den Zug bestieg. Er hatte versucht sich jeden einzelnen Schritt, jedes Geräusch einzuprägen und für immer in seinem Herzen aufzubewahren, doch jetzt, nach über fünf Jahren, konnte er sich nur noch an das Gefühl der Endgültigkeit erinnern, das ihn damals erfüllt hatte.

Er vermisste diese Tage nach den Sommerferien, die jedes einzelne Mal eine Qual für ihn gewesen waren, an denen das leid endlich ein Ende gefunden hatte und er in ein neues, aufregendes Jahr mit seinen Freunden startete. Es war ein Tag der Hoffnung und des Neubeginns gewesen.

Jeden ersten September in seiner Schulzeit hatte er so sehr genossen, dass es ihm noch heute einen bitteren Stich versetzte, wenn er daran dachte, dass diese Zeit endgültig vorbei war. Tage der Hoffnung, sie waren Geschichte. Der 1. September war zu einem weiteren Tag schrecklicher Routine in einem schrecklichen System versteckter Tyrannei verkommen.

Und egal wie sehr er es sich wünschte, die Spielchen, die er und seine Freunde in der Schule noch getrieben hatten, sie waren vorbei. Damals waren die Kämpfe mit Voldemort ihm wie ein großes Abenteuer erschienen. Dass er bei jedem Mal hätte sterben können, dass war ihm nie bewusst gewesen, zumindest nicht richtig.

Jetzt hingegen, konnte er jede Minute einfach umgebracht werden, und niemand würde dafür bestraft werden. natürlich, die Öffentlichkeit würde empört sein, über diesen Mord, er war immerhin zu einem wichtigen Mitglied der Auroren geworden, doch sein Mörder würde völlig straffrei von Dannen ziehen können, wahrscheinlich noch mit Geleitschutz von Voldemort.

Harry war sich dessen bewusst. Auch war er sich der ausweglosen Lage in der er und der Rest des Landes sich befanden bewusst, doch dennoch weigerte er sich einfach aufzugeben und mit dem Strom zu schwimmen. Denn er war sich sicher, Voldemorts Utopie würde niemals aufgehen. Es war wahnwitzig zu glauben, man könnte hunderttausende Muggel abschlachten ohne, dass die Muggel versuchen würden sich zu wehren.

Trotz Schutzzauber und allem Schnickschnack, gegen ein Gewehr oder einen Panzer konnte auch ein guter Zauberer nicht auf Dauer bestehen, vor allem weil die Muggel ihnen zahlenmäßig weit überlegen waren. Und Muggel machten mit Sicherheit auch keinen Unterschied zwischen weißen und schwarzen Magiern, alleine, weil sie sie nicht auseinander kennen würden.

Er hegte keine besonders große Sympathie für Muggel, nicht nach seiner Kindheit bei drei absolut abscheulichen Exemplaren der Gattung und nicht nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie bestialisch auch sie sein konnten. Ein Mord auf Art der Zauberer war zwar genauso widerwärtig und verachtenswert, aber er wurde wenigstens auf halbwegs humane Art und Weise ausgeführt.

Nicht dass ein Crucio angenehm gewesen wäre. Aber allein der Gedanke nach Muggelart bei lebendigem Leib zerteilt zu werden oder ähnliches, rief in ihm das starke Bedürfnis sich zu übergeben hervor. Noch nicht einmal Voldemort war so niederträchtig wie Muggel es sein konnten. Wenn Dumbledore sie immer als harmlose, leider etwas zurückgebliebene Wesen beschrieben hatte, war er einem gravierenden Irrglauben unterlegen gewesen.

Und gerade deshalb war Harry der Meinung, dass es besser war, die Ordnung, wie sie bis jetzt immer perfekt funktioniert hatte aufrecht zu erhalten, ohne irgendwelche Angriffe auf Muggel auszuführen. Abgesehen davon könnte er es nie mit seinem Gewissen vereinen, wenn hunderttausende starben, nur für irgendwelche aus der Luft gegriffenen Ideale.

Harrys Blick wanderte weiter durch das schmucklose Büro. An der Wand hingen Karten, von wirren Linien und Daten überzogen, die er in den letzten Monaten dort alle aufgehängt hatte um sich die Anschläge und Attentate besser vor Augen führen zu können. Inzwischen sollte er die Karten austauschen, denn es war kaum noch Platz auf ihnen.

Sein Blick huschte kurz über die schwarzen, roten und grünen Linien, mit denen er versucht hatte, die Orte des Geschehens in einen vernünftigen, sinnvollen Zusammenhang zu bringen, doch alles was sie taten war das Auge zu verwirren. Wie es schien gab es keinen Plan, nach dem vorgegangen wurde.

Und selbst wenn er ihn finden würde, was konnte er schon ausrichten gegen jemanden, der bereits das ganze Land in seiner Hand hielt? Nichts, zumindest nicht er alleine, nur mit dem Orden im Rücken.

Durch die beiden Fenster an der Wand neben seinem Schreibtisch viel gedämpftes Licht. Auch draußen auf der Straße war es nicht wirklich hell, auch wenn es bereits nach Mittag war. Scheinbar hatte auch die Sonne an diesem 1. September keine Lust herauszukommen und zog es vor, sich hinter einer dicken, grauen Schicht Wolken zu verbergen.

Wie gerne wäre Harry heute einfach in seinem kuscheligen warmen Bett geblieben und hätte den Tag verschlafen, der ihm jedes Jahr aufs neue zeigte, was er mit seinem letzten Schultag alles verloren hatte. Sogar seine Freunde hatte er mit diesem Tag hinter sich gelassen. Nun ja, nicht genau an diesem Tag, aber er hatte das Ende eingeläutet.

Ron war zwar noch mit ihm in die Aurorenausbildung gegangen, aber schon damals hatten sie sich auseinander gelebt. Für Ron war das Leben ein großes Spiel. Er konnte über alles lachen und war nie fähig etwas wirklich mit dem nötigen Ernst zu sehen. Wie in der Schule hatte er auch in der Ausbildung versucht sich irgendwie durchzumogeln, doch bei einer Ausbildung dieses Schwierigkeitsgrades war das nahezu unmöglich.

In den praktischen Prüfungen hatte Harry ihm nicht helfen können und in der Theorie wollte er es nach einer Weile gar nicht mehr. Auch wenn er Ron sehr gerne gehabt hatte, es war ihm lieber zu wissen, dass er jetzt in seiner Privatschule unterrichtete, als jeden Tag Angst haben zu müssen, er würde auf einem Einsatz getötet werden, weil er einen Fluch oder eine Verwandlung nicht konnte, die er eigentlich hätte beherrschen sollen.

Nach Rons Abgang hatten sie noch eine Weile den Kontakt gehalten, doch aus Treffen waren Briefe geworden, aus Briefen kurze Botschaften, die schließlich ganz versiegt waren. Nur noch an Geburtstagen und Weihnachten schrieb man sich eine kurze unpersönliche Karte, das war alles, was von ihrer früher so herzlichen Freundschaft geblieben war.

Mit Hermine war das ganze sogar noch schneller gegangen. Sie hatte nach ihrem Abschluss begonnen alte Runen und Verwandlungen zu studieren und war seit dem in akademische Höhen abgedriftet, in denen Harry einfach nicht mit ihr Schritt halten konnte. Alles was sie noch von sich gegeben hatte waren hochwissenschaftliche Dinge, die niemanden außer sie wirklich interessierte und ihre Gesellschaft jedes mal zu einer Zerreißprobe für Harrys Nerven gemacht hatten.

Irgendwann hatte er aufgegeben zu versuchen Kontakt zu halten. Sie lebten alle drei in ihrer eigenen Welt, die sie wohl nie verstehen würden. Er hatte bemerkt, dass es auch so, ohne Freunde, die einen überall hin begleiteten, ganz gut ging, auch wenn ihm die Gesellschaft und die Freude die er in ihr empfunden hatte, natürlich durchaus fehlte.

Doch auch für dieses Problem hatte er eine Lösung gefunden. Sie hieß Sam und war inzwischen mit ihm in eine Wohnung gezogen. Sam war wundervoll. Er kochte herrlich, putzte, machte die Wäsche, räumte hinter ihm her, versuchte ihn aufzumuntern, wenn sein Job ihn mal wieder an die Grenzen der Depression schickte und war rundum ein perfekter Partner, wenn man seine Lage betrachtete.

Wenn er nach Hause kam stand Sam jeden Abend in der Tür und begrüßte ihn mit einem flüchtigen Kuss, bevor er ihn in die Küche führte und ihm sein Abendessen servierte. Täglich das selbe Ritual, das selbe treudumme Lächeln, das selbe Gespräch. "Wie war dein Tag, Schatz?" "Anstrengend, so wie immer." "Oh du Armer, iss erst mal was."

Sam war der Inbegriff all dessen was man sicher unter einer Hausfrau vorstellte, auch wenn Sam männlich war und der arbeitenden Klasse angehörte. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie der junge Mann es schaffte, ihn so zu umsorgen und gleichzeitig zur Arbeit zu gehen. Gut, er arbeitete nur halbtags, aber trotzdem.

Einen Haushalt zu führen, das war eine Menge Arbeit, die Harry froh war nicht mehr tun zu müssen. Er würde heillos im Chaos untergehen, genauso wie er es früher vor seiner Begegnung mit Sam getan hatte. Alleine dafür war er Sam so unendlich dankbar, dass er es kaum in Worte fassen konnte.

Allein das Gefühl nach Hause zu kommen und jemand erwartete einen war so viel schöner als in ein dunkles, leeres Haus zu gehen, das man nur zum Übernachten wirklich brauchte. Und doch, irgendetwas fehlte ihm. Jedes mal wenn er in Sams lächelndes Gesicht blickte und dort uneingeschränkte Liebe sah, bekam er es mit seinem Gewissen zu tun.

Sam würde alles für ihn tun. Wenn er von ihm verlangen würde, seinen Job aufzugeben, er würde es ohne Widerworte auf der Stelle tun. Und das wäre erst der Anfang. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was Sam noch alles bereit wäre zu tun, nur um ihn zu halten.

Es machte ihm Angst einen erwachsenen Menschen so sehr in der Hand zu haben, wie es bei Sam der Fall war. Natürlich, er hatte auch in seinem Beruf viele Leute unter sich, deren Leben er bei jeder Einsatzplanung in der Hand hielt, aber das war etwas komplett anderes. Er empfand viel für Sam. Dankbarkeit, Anerkennung, Zuneigung, aber keine Liebe.

Nicht diese alles verzehrende, leidenschaftliche Liebe, die aus vollem Herzen kam und sich nach keiner Logik richtete. Wahrscheinlich war Harry auch gar nicht mehr fähig solch eine Liebe zu empfinden. dazu war sein Herz zu zynisch und strategisch geworden in den letzten Jahren. Natürlich hatte er am Anfang geglaubt Sam wirklich zu lieben.

Er hatte ihm Geschenke gemacht, ihn zum Essen ausgeführt, leidenschaftliche Nächte in einem durchgelegenen Bett mit ihm verbracht und ihm Liebesbekundungen ins Ohr geflüstert. Doch schon nach ein paar Monaten war ihm aufgefallen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Wenn Sam ihm sagte, er würde ihn lieben, dann machte sein Herz keinen erfreuten Hüpfer, genauso wenig wie es aufhören würde zu schlagen, wenn Sam von ihm gehen würde.

Er hatte erkennen müssen, dass alles, was von sie von seiner Seite her verband, eine Lüge und noch nicht einmal besonders tief gehende Freundschaft war. Doch er könnte Sam nicht einfach von sich stoßen. Er wollte dem jüngeren keinen Dolch ins Herzen stoßen. Er tat so viel für ihn. Harry sah sich gezwungen, ihm etwas vorzuspielen, um die Illusion in der der Kleine lebte aufrecht zu erhalten.

Es war alles so verdammt schwierig mit Sam. Einerseits konnte er nicht einfach Schluss machen, weil er ihn nicht verletzen wollte, andererseits aber kam er sich so verdammt egoistisch vor. Als würde er den jungen Mann nur als Putzhilfe benutzen und dafür mit seinem Körper und seiner vorgetäuschten Liebe bezahlen.

Allein beim Gedanken daran heute Abend wieder freudestrahlend in Empfang genommen zu werden, wurde ihm ganz anders. Jede neue Lüge lag schwer auf seinem Magen und es wurden von Tag zu Tag mehr. Irgendwann würde das alles sein Ende finden, das hatte Harry sich schon vor vielen Wochen vorgenommen, doch er wusste weder, wie er die Sache klären konnte, noch hatte er den Mut dazu, die Sache überhaupt anzusprechen.

Denn egal was er tat, es würde Sam tief verletzen. Würde er so weiter machen, würde er Sam weiter belügen und Lügen kamen immer irgendwie ans Licht, man musste ihnen nur genug Zeit dazu geben. Und wenn er von dritter Hand erfahren würde, dass er ihn die ganzen Jahre belogen hatte, würde ihn das wahrscheinlich noch viel mehr verletzten, als alles andere.

Würde er aber die Sache einfach so beenden, würde er ihn ebenfalls verletzen. Und er wollte den Kleinen ja gar nicht verlieren, dazu war er ihm zu wichtig, er wollte nur auf eine andere Basis mit ihm kommen, die nicht auf Liebe beruhte. Aber die würde sich wohl nicht finden lassen.

Denn Freundschaft war für Sam bestimmt keine geeignete Alternative zu einer Beziehung mit ihm. Harry fasste sich an die Stirn und strich ein paar Strähnen, die ihm immer wieder in die Augen fielen aus seiner Sicht. Die Situation in der er sich befand machte ihm mehr zu schaffen, als er es offen zugeben würde.

Das schlimmste daran war wohl, dass er niemanden hatte, mit dem er sich darüber unterhalten hätte können. Normalerweise kam er mit all seinen Problemen zu Sam und sprach mit ihm so lange darüber, bis sie ihm wie kleine Nichtigkeiten vorkamen, die ihn nicht wirklich interessieren sollten. Doch mit diesem Problem könnte er nicht zu ihm.

Ihm fehlte jemand wie Hermine, die früher immer für ihn da gewesen war und sich alle seine dummen kleinen Problemchen angehört hatte, nicht ohne immer einen passenden Rat zur Hand zu haben. Sie war immer neutral gewesen, eine gute Freundin, der man wirklich alles erzählen konnte und wenn es Probleme im Bett waren.

Doch jemanden wie Hermine würde er so schnell nicht finden, vielleicht auch, weil ein Erwachsener niemals so parteilos sein konnte, wie Hermine es immer gewesen war. Und er hätte auch gar keine Zeit dazu sich so etwas Freunde zu suchen. Sein Leben bestand aus Arbeiten, Training und Sam.

Er fragte sich, ob er so etwas wie Freizeit überhaupt wollte, wenn er schon in den Stunden in der Arbeit wo er nichts zu tun hatte, so viel zum Denken kam, dass er sich selbst damit herunter zog. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, in Selbstmitleid zu versinken, immerhin war er einer der wenigen, die noch nicht von Voldemort korrumpiert worden war. Auch wenn er genau wusste, dass er kaum etwas ausrichten können würde.

Im Moment hatte er keine Chance, etwas zu tun, aber sobald sich eine Gelegenheit bieten würde, würde er zuschlagen und die Todesser enthaupten, so wie sie es verdienten. Voldemort würde mit Sicherheit einen Fehler begehen, doch so wie die Lage zur Zeit war, würde auch der Tod Voldemorts nichts bringen.

Er würde sofort durch einen anderen Todesser ersetzt, vielleicht Malfoy, vielleicht Snape, auf jeden Fall aber einer des inneren Kreises, der die Truppe mit annähernd dem gleichen Geschick lenken würde, wie er selbst es getan hatte. Seine Rache würde also noch warten müssen, solange bis auch die Bevölkerung endlich wieder zur Vernunft gekommen war.

Bis dahin würde aber noch viel Wasser die Themse herunter fließen. Harrys Kopf ruckte herum als er ein helles Klopfen von seiner Tür her hörte. "Herein.", rief er durch die geschlossene Holztür und wartete darauf, dass sie sich öffnete. Eine zierliche Frau mit blonden, zu einem Zopf geflochtenen Haaren und braunen Augen trat in sein Büro.

Sie war Elisa Chartner, eine der drei Sekretärinnen, die die Abteilung für innere Sicherheit im Ministerium beherbergte. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Trebond wünscht sie zu sprechen...", informierte sie ihn mit einem schmalen Lächeln. Ihr kreisrunden Silberohrringe wippten, wohl noch vom Gehen in Bewegung gebracht, hin und her.

Harry nickte und stand seufzend auf. Trebond war Leiter der Abteilung für innere Sicherheit und koordinierte die vier Einsatzleiter miteinander indem er ihnen die Aufgaben zuteilte. Er mochte Trebond nicht besonders, denn er war ein Mann, der nie ein Risiko eingehen würde und im Ernstfall seine gesamte Truppe im Stich lassen würde, wenn er dabei sein eigenes Leben aufs Spiel setzen müsste. Ein Kameradenschwein, wie es im Buche stand.

Die Sekretärin zog sich wortlos aus dem Büro zurück und lies die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Harry durchquerte das triste Büro und folgte dem Beispiel der jungen Frau. Eigentlich hätte sie ihm auch gleich die Tür aufhalten können, aber scheinbar war sie mit ihren Gedanken schon wieder bei der nächsten Aufgabe gewesen.

Sekretärin hier in dieser Abteilung würde Harry unter keinen Umständen sein wollen. Allein wenn er daran dachte, wie viele Anträge und Formulare täglich über seinen eigenen Schreibtisch gingen und anschließend den Sekretärinnen zum überprüfen gegeben wurden. Den anderen ging es sicher nicht anders. Und wenn er diese Massen an Papier, die dort an einem Tag anfielen, aufaddierte, dann war ihm jeder andere Job lieber. Und wenn es nur Tellerwäscher war.

Er ging den Gang mit dem hässlichsten blaugrauen Laminat, das ihm in seinem Leben bis jetzt begegnet war, entlang ohne sich sonderlich zu beeilen und hielt schließlich vor einer unscheinbaren weißen Tür, neben der jemand ein metallenes Schild mit der Aufschrift 'Henry Trebond - Leiter der Abteilung für innere Sicherheit' angebracht hatte.

Ohne zu klopfen wurde er herein gerufen. Wahrscheinlich hatte der etwas untersetzte Mann einen Zauber auf seine Tür gesprochen, der ihm meldete, wann jemand vor seiner Tür stand und herein wollte. Ein sehr praktischer Zauber, doch Harry bevorzugte den Überraschungsmoment wenn jemand an seiner Tür klopfte und er die wenigen Sekunden die der Gast brauchte um die Tür zu öffnen und so weit durch die Tür zu treten, dass man ihn sehen konnte, rätseln konnte um wen es sich handelte.

Ohne weiter zu zögern drückte er die metallene Klinke herunter und trat in das Büro seines Vorgesetzten ein. Es war ein wenig größer als sein eigenes, dafür aber ungleich edler eingerichtet und um einiges aufgeräumter. Ordner türmten sich nicht wie bei ihm auf dem Schreibtisch, sondern waren allesamt in ein deckenhohes Regal geschoben.

Ein großes Panoramafenster lies zu, dass das Zimmer in ein helles, klares Licht getaucht wurde. Auch wenn die beiden Büros ähnlich gebaut waren, war die Atmosphäre in diesem hier viel freundlicher, als würde sein Chef durch sein Büro seine Verdrängung alles Schlechten der Welt unterstreichen wollen.

Dieser saß an seinem Buchenholzschreibtisch, augenscheinlich damit beschäftigt eine Akte durchzulesen und ab und zu ein Blatt herauszuziehen um es zwischen zwei andere zu stecken. "Setzen sie sich, Mr. Potter.", wies er ihn an. Harry folgte dem Hinweis sofort und setzte sich auf den dunkelgrauen Stuhl, der auffällig unbequem war.

Vielleicht war es nicht beabsichtigt, dass dieser Stuhl so schrecklich unbequem war, doch wahrscheinlicher wollte Trebond damit einen schnellen Verlauf des Gesprächs herbeiführen, wenn dem Gast der Rücken vom Sitzen weh tat. Er würde es ihm zutrauen.

"Unseren Spionen ist es gelungen an Informationen über eine Versammlung unterer Todesser heranzukommen. Sie wird voraussichtlich nächste Woche auf einer verlassenen Burg in Nordengland stattfinden. Die Aufgabe ihrer Truppe wird es sein, einzudringen und so viele von ihnen wie möglich gefangen zu nehmen.", informierte ihn der braunhaarige Mann.

Natürlich. Es waren nur untere Todesser. Er konnte sich schon denken, woher die Spione ihre Information bezogen. Wahrscheinlich waren die niederen Todesser, die sie gefangen nehmen würden, Gefolgsleute, die ihren Nutzen für Voldemort verloren hatten und die er nun auf diese Art und Weise loswerden wollte.

Es war traurig erkennen zu müssen, dass die Auroren inzwischen mehr für Voldemort als gegen ihn taten. Sie waren so etwas wie eine Müllbeseitigungsfirma geworden, die den Dreck, den Voldemort nicht mehr wollte, beseitigte. Natürlich nur inoffiziell, und noch nicht einmal da sagte man es offen, obwohl es die meisten längst wussten.

"Natürlich gelten für diesen Einsatz die selben Regeln wie für alle anderen. Keine Verbotenen Flüche, keine Toten, kein Risiko, beim ersten Anzeichen von Gefahr Rückzug.", wies er ihn streng an, "Hier die Akte, enthalten sind die Berichte der Spione, eine genaue Karte des Versammlungsortes und eine der näheren Umgebung. Die weitere Planung obliegt ihnen."

Harry nahm die Akte entgegen, die ihm über den Tisch geschoben wurde, und überprüfte kurz den Inhalt. Sie war schmaler als die, die er sonst erhalten hatte. Das hieß nichts besonders gutes für ihn, bedeutete es doch eine Menge Arbeit, noch mehr herauszufinden, um seiner Truppe die Sicherheit bieten zu können, die Trebond verlangte.

"War das alles?", fragte er nach ein paar Sekunden absoluter Stille im Raum. Sein Chef nickte. "Ja, sie können gehen.", meinte Trebond und wedelte mit seiner Hand in Richtung Tür. Harry stand auf und wollte gerade das Büro verlassen, als Trebond noch einmal die Stimme erhob und ihm hinterher rief: "Ach, ja, und nehmen sie sich demnächst mal Urlaub, sie sehen schrecklich aus, Potter."

Irritiert nickte Harry und verlies wortlos den Raum. Er sah schrecklich aus? Nicht dass er viel Wert auf sein Äußeres legen würde, aber eine solche Äußerung war doch etwas, das ihn zum Nachdenken brachte. Er beeilte sich zurück in sein eigenes Büro zu kommen und warf dort einen Blick in den kleinen Spiegel, den sein Vorgänger in der Schranktür eines geschlossenen Aktenschrankes angebracht hatte.

Als er sein Spiegelbild betrachtete, musste er seinem Chef zugestehen, dass er Recht gehabt hatte mit seiner Aussage. Ein bleicher, junger Mann blickte ihm entgegen, dessen Haare längst aus ihrer ursprünglichen Frisur herausgewachsen waren und ihm strähnig ins Gesicht fielen. Sie hatten ihren Glanz verloren, ebenso wie ihre Eigenschaft in jede Richtung abzustehen, wahrscheinlich weil sie zu lang dazu geworden waren.

Seine grünen Augen lagen tief in ihren Höhlen und waren von dunklen Rändern umgeben, die auf viele schlaflose Nächte zurückzuführen waren, die Harry mit sich und seinen Gedanken verbracht hatte. Zusammen mit seiner ungesund bleichen Haut sah er aus, als wäre er irgendwo auf dem Weg vom Leben zum Tod stecken geblieben.

Vielleicht würde es ihm ganz gut tun, sich einmal ein paar Tage Ruhe zu gönnen, doch zu Hause hatte er noch weniger seine Ruhe als hier im Büro. Arbeit war ihm lieber als sich mit Sam zu umgeben, denn sie führte ihm nicht jede Minute seine Schuld vor Augen. Der schwarzhaarige wischte sich kurz über die Augen.

Die Schranktür wurde mit etwas mehr Kraft als nötig zurück in ihre Ursprungsposition gestoßen, wo sie mit einem Krachen gegen den Rahmen knallte. Er sollte den Spiegel abhängen und das nächste mal nicht auf die Worte von Trebond hören. Was er sagte war sowieso nur dummes Gewäsch. Ein Wunder, dass jemand wie er überhaupt so hoch herauf hatte kommen können.

Aber das fragte Harry sich bei so vielen Leuten, obwohl er im Hinterkopf die Antwort bereits wusste. Es gab nur einen, der alle Fäden bereits in der Hand hielt und dem es zum Vorteil gereichte, wenn alle hohen Positionen mit kuschenden Trotteln besetzt waren. Aber so offensichtlich wie bei Trebond war es bei keinem anderen.

Mit der dünnen graugelben Akte in der Hand lies er sich an seinen Schreibtisch fallen und begann die Lage zu sondieren. Besonders üppig waren die Informationen nicht, die Trebond ihm geliefert hatte, doch nach der Lektüre der beiden Berichte, musste er feststellen, dass Trebond ihm alles gesagt hatte, was in ihnen steckte.

Mehr als den Ort, das Datum und eine ungefähre Zeitangabe stand nicht in den beiden Texten, umfasst natürlich von viel Geschwafel, das keine wirkliche Aussage trug. Das hieß viel Arbeit für ihn in den nächsten Tagen und wenig Zeit mit Sam. Glück im Unglück also. Und auf jeden Fall besser als die Langeweile die ihn beschlich, wenn er hier auf der Arbeit nichts zu tun hatte.

Die Mappe war schnell inspiziert und wurde wieder zur Seite gelegt. Jetzt war es an ihm, den Rest herauszufinden. Harry öffnete eine Schublade und zog ein einzelnes Blatt hervor, zusammen mit einer geschwungenen Adlerfeder, die er einmal von Sam zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte und schwarzer Tinte.

Er schraubte das schmucklose Tintenglas auf, tunkte die Tinte ein und schrieb in seiner ordentlichen aber ziemlich uneleganten Schrift auf das blütenweiße Blatt Papier 'an Leon Happner, Ferdinand Skull, Andrea Reign' er überlegte kurz, ob er noch einen vierten Namen auf das Blatt schreiben sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Drei würden vollkommen genügen.

Die Feder huschte wieder über das Blatt und in schwarzer feucht glänzender Schrift reihten sich schon bald weitere Worte unter den drei Namen. 'Heute Nacht, 2 Uhr, Treffpunkt Foyer, zieht euch warm an.' Er murmelte einen Spruch und deutete mit dem Zauberstab, den er aus seiner Umhangtasche gezogen hatte auf das Papier.

Sofort verblassten die Buchstaben und ließen ein leeres Blatt Papier zurück. Harry atmete tief durch und sortierte seine Gedanken. Zuerst sollten sie sich die Örtlichkeiten genauer ansehen um mögliche Fallen einschätzen zu können und die Menge an Leuten, die Harry mitzunehmen hatte. Das würden sie heute Nacht tun. Die weitere Planung würde auf den Ergebnissen der heutigen Nacht basieren.

Er hatte zwar einen Plan der Burg und ihrer näheren Umgebung, doch man wusste nie, ob sich nicht doch noch der eine oder andere Geheimgang, die eine oder andere Falltür oder ein versteckter Weg der Karte entzogen hatte. Auch wenn sein Chef das für einen Spleen hielt, er musste den Einsatzort gesehen haben, bevor er damit beginnen konnte, die Aurorengruppen über das Gebiet zu verteilen und zu bestimmen von welcher Richtung sie zugriffen.

Jeder Angriff den er bis jetzt gestartet hatte war ihm wie eine Schlacht in einem großen Krieg vorgekommen, in dem er wie ein Feldherr über seine Auroren verfügte und für ihr Überleben garantieren musste. Bis jetzt waren erst zwei Männer bei seinen Einsätzen gestorben, doch die beiden waren schon zu viele in Harrys Augen.

Er wusste noch wie gestern wie fertig er nach ihrem Tod gewesen war. Er hatte sich die Schuld daran gegeben und wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich war, dann musste er eingestehen, dass er noch immer daran glaubte, er selbst hätte ihren Tod verursacht. Denn er hatte den Einsatz geleitet, er hatte das Kommando gegeben, er hatte sie ausgewählt und er lebte noch, im Gegensatz zu ihnen.

Doch wenn er in Selbstbeschuldigungen den Sinn fürs Wesentliche verlor und noch einen Einsatz in den Sand setzte, würden nur noch mehr ihr Leben lassen, deshalb hatte er seine Schuldgefühle weit von sich in die Untiefen seines Bewusstseins geschoben und versuchte nicht mehr an die beiden zu denken, deren Blut er an den Händen kleben hatte.

Wahrscheinlich gehörte es zum Job dazu, den Tod von anderen zu verantworten, zumindest wenn man den Berichten von anderen zuhörte, denen es nicht anders ging als ihm selbst. In Gedanken zog er die etwas größere Karte der Umgebung aus der Akte und stand mit ihr zusammen auf um sie an die Wand neben die anderen Karten zu hängen.

Mit einem gemurmelten Spruch, der die Karte an ihrem Platz hielt, ohne dass er dazu die Wand hätte verletzen müssen durch etwas wie einen Nagel oder ähnliches, befestigte er sie und trat vor die benachbarte Karte, die ganz England zeigte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, setzte die Spitze auf den Ort, den die andere Karte zeigte, und sagte mit gedämpfter Stimme 'Versammlung'.

Sofort erschien das Wort in geschwungener, grüner Schrift neben dem Punkt auf der Landkarte zusammen mit dem Datum. Eine grüne Linie begann sich von dem Punkt aus zu einem anderen, in dem die letzte Versammlung stattgefunden hatte auszubilden und verband so die beiden Orte miteinander.

Eigentlich hätte sich Harry die Mühe auch sparen können, aber es war ihm zu einer Gewohnheit geworden, ein Muster in den Versammlungsorten zu finden. Es gab keines, das wusste er inzwischen genau. Noch nicht einmal die Art der Orte war ähnlich, es konnten verlassene Burgen sein, Ruinen, Höhlen, Herrenhäuser, Keller, einfach alles, es musste noch nicht einmal überdacht sein.

Voldemort machte es ihnen nicht besonders leicht, es sei denn er wollte es, dass sie einige fingen. Aber das war selten genug der Fall. Während Harry sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch setzte erschienen mit blauer Tinte geschriebene Worte auf dem weißen Blatt. Sie schienen hektisch darauf geschrieben worden zu sein, als hätte die Nachricht, die Harry gesendet hatte, den Empfänger in seiner Tagesplanung durcheinander gebracht, so dass derjenige nun wieder alles umschmeißen musste.

'Geht klar, werde da sein. Andrea.', las er. Harry musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Andrea war eine junge Aurorin, die ihre Abschlussprüfung mit Auszeichnung abgeschlossen hatte, auch wenn sie meistens so zerstreut wirkte, dass man ihr noch nicht einmal zutraute, in der Früh aus ihrer Wohnung zu finden.

Auch wenn sie eine heillose Chaotin war, war sie eine warme, offenherzige Person, auf die man sich in Notfällen und Stresssituationen absolut verlassen konnte, und ein Genie, wenn es um Verwandlungen ging. Sie hatte ihm schon oft im Kampf an der Seite gestanden und war so etwas ähnliches wie eine Freundin geworden, wenn die Freundschaft mit ihr sich auch nur auf kollegialer Basis erstreckte.

Leons Antwort, die wenige Sekunden später auf dem Blatt erschien, fiel ähnlich knapp aus. Dass er einmal mehr als einen oder zwei kurze Sätze antworten würde, hatte Harry in seiner gesamten Zeit im Ministerium sowieso noch nie erlebt, weshalb es keine große Überraschung war. Leon war kein besonders gesprächiger Mensch, konnte dafür umso besser kämpfen.

Seine magischen Fähigkeiten ließen jedoch zu wünschen übrig, was nicht hieß, dass er deshalb ein wenig intelligenter Mensch war. Er stammte aus einer alteingesessenen Zaubererfamilie, war dort wegen seiner Schwäche jedoch nicht besonders gerne gesehen, da sie der Meinung waren, ein Mensch wäre nur dann etwas wert, wenn er auch richtig Zaubern konnte.

Es war nicht so, dass ihm die Kräfte dazu ganz fehlen würde, einfache Zauber wie etwas leichtes zum Schweben zu bringen, oder herbeizurufen, stellten kein Problem für ihn dar, doch wenn es an die komplizierteren Dinge ging, musste er passen. Die Prüfungen hatte er deshalb nur mit Hängen und Würgen bestanden. Er war dennoch zu einem unentbehrlichen Bestandteil von Harrys Team geworden.

Leon war seit etwas über einem Jahr mit einer überaus sympathischen jungen Muggel Frau verheiratet, die er auf einer Urlaubsreise kennen gelernt hatte. Wahrscheinlich war das und sein Unvermögen komplizierte Zauber auszuführen der Grund, warum er immer noch zu den normalen Auroren zählte und nicht schon längst in der Hierarchie aufgestiegen war, so wie es Harry getan hatte.

Auch Ferdinand Skull antwortete ihm zügig und bekundete seine Bereitschaft heute Nacht mit ihm zu kommen. Etwas anderes hätte er auch nicht erwartet. Niemand sagte seinem Vorgesetzten, dass er nicht mit auf Mission kam, wenn er wusste, um wie viel es meistens bei ihnen ging, erst recht nicht Ferdinand. Er war der jüngste im Team und hatte erst vor ein paar Monaten die Prüfung abgelegt.

Auch wenn Harry mehrere ernste Gespräche mit Trebond über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen, um diesen von der Richtigkeit seiner Entscheidung, den jungen Ferdinand in sein Spezialteam zu nehmen, zu überzeugen, waren mittlerweile alle zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass Ferdinand mit seiner eifrigen, stets korrekten und frischen Art eine Bereicherung darstellte.

Die drei Antworten verblassten auf seinen Wink hin wieder und er räumte das Blatt wieder in die Schublade, aus der er es geholt hatte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er sich mit den Formularen, die er für heute Nacht auszufüllen hatte und denen für den Einsatz nächste Woche, etwas beeilen sollte, wenn er noch vor Dienstschluss fertig sein wollte.

Früher war er an solchen Tagen immer länger im Büro geblieben, doch seit der neuen Überstundenregelung durfte er nicht mehr als 250 Überstunden pro Viertel Jahr ansammeln und diese Grenze stellte eine größere Herausforderung für Harry dar, als jeder Todesser es hätte sein können. Wenn man die Grenze überschritt, konnte man das Gebäude so lange nicht mehr betreten, bis die Stundenzahl unter das Limit gefallen war, eine Konsequenz, die weder Harry, noch seinen Chef mit sonderlicher Begeisterung erfüllt hätte.

Wer sich diesen Schwachsinn hatte einfallen lassen, wusste niemand so recht, denn jeder ärgerte sich grün und blau darüber, verhinderte die Vorschrift doch jedes wirklich engagierte Arbeiten. Angeblich diente sie zum Schutz der Arbeiter, doch niemand hatte Harry je gefragt, ob er überhaupt auf diese Art und Weise geschützt werden wollte.

Seufzend zog er einen Stoß Formulare aus einem Schieber, der sich vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch befand und kurz vor dem Platzen stand. Verknitterte Zettel hingen aus ihm, steckten zwischen Stößen von verschiedenfarbigem Papier und mehreren Blöcken, die er für seine Arbeit benötigte. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass seine Arbeit derart schreibintensiv sein würde.

Das war ein Punkt, den er bei seiner Berufswahl eindeutig nicht beachtet hatte. Vielleicht hätte er bei Moody oder Tonks anfragen sollen, wie das mit der Büroarbeit aussah, doch auf die Idee war er natürlich nicht gekommen. Dazu war er viel zu naiv und zu tief in seiner Vorstellung von einem heldenhaften, abenteuerlichen Beruf verhaftet gewesen.

Wie dumm sie damals alle gewesen waren. Die drei Seiten, die er für die Aktion heute Nacht auszufüllen hatten, waren schnell in dem Wust von Zetteln, die er hervorgezogen hatten gefunden. Sie auszufüllen, war zeitaufwendig, aber nicht besonders kompliziert, reine, stupide Schreibarbeit, offensichtlich dazu geschaffen, jeden Einsatz noch einmal ob seiner Notwendigkeit zu prüfen.

An manchen Stellen verfärbte sich seine Schrift sofort rot, um anzuzeigen, dass seine Angabe nicht regelkonform war. Er besserte seine Fehler mit einem Murren und las sich alles noch einmal durch. Wenigstens war der Einsatz heute Nacht vollkommen ungefährlich, sonst würden noch ein dutzend Seiten zusätzlich anfallen.

Als auch die letzte Zeile zur Zufriedenheit des Formulars ausgefüllt war, kopierte er es mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes fünf Mal und legte alles auf einen Stapel neben die Schreibfläche. Mit dem nächsten Formular verfuhr er ähnlich. Er war heilfroh, dass ihm diese Mission von seinem Chef zugeteilt worden war, wenn nicht, müsste er sie er anmelden, ein bürokratischer Akt von bestimmt einer Woche Bearbeitungszeit.

Eine Stunde später hatte er alles erledigt und rief mit einem magischen Stimmentransporter, der so ähnlich wie ein Muggeltelefon funktionierte nach einer der Sekretärinnen, die sofort zu ihm ins Büro kam und die Formulare entgegen nahm. Sie würde sie noch einmal prüfen und schließlich an die zuständigen Stellen versenden.

Er war sich fast sicher, dass Voldemort selbst eines davon in den Händen halten würde, ein Gedanke, der ihn zum schmunzeln brachte. Vielleicht sollte er das nächste mal eine kleine Botschaft auf den Zetteln hinterlassen, nur für ihn lesbar, und auf eine Antwort warten. Aber viel wahrscheinlicher war, dass die Formulare kurz überflogen wurden, und nach lieblosem Abstempeln in einem Ordner ihr weiteres tristes Leben, tief unten in den Eingeweiden des Ministeriums fristeten.

Noch eine Viertelstunde und er hätte Feierabend. Sein Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen beim Gedanken daran, Sam in weniger als einer Stunde wieder sehen zu müssen, wieder die alte, schreckliche Lüge vorzuspielen, die sein Gewissen im Dreieck springen lies. Er wünschte sich manchmal genauso kalt und hart sein zu können, wie Malfoy junior es in ihrer Schulzeit immer gewesen war.

Malfoy. Seltsam, er hatte Ewigkeiten nicht mehr an ihn gedacht, obwohl er für die meisten dunklen Stellen seiner Schulgeschichte verantwortlich war. Ausgenommen natürlich jene, die Voldemort verursacht hatte. Seit sie sich auf dem Bahnhof in Hogsmead am allerletzten Schultag ein letztes Duell geliefert hatten, für das sie von Mc. Gonagall garantiert einen Verweis kassiert hätten, wenn sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch ihre Schüler gewesen wären, hatte er nichts mehr von ihm gehört.

Nicht dass ihn das stören würde, ganz im Gegenteil. Er war froh, ihn nicht mehr sehen zu müssen und seine dummen und extrem kindischen Beleidigungen nicht mehr über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen. Bestimmt war er in den Todesserreihen schon weit aufgestiegen und rangierte unter Voldemorts Lieblingen, zusammen mit seinem Vater und Severus Snape.

Irgendwie beneidete er ihn fast schon. Entweder der Junge war ohne jegliche Gefühle geboren worden, oder er beherrschte es so perfekt, sie zu verbergen, dass es exakt so wirkte. Bestimmt hatte er auch keine Probleme damit einen anderen schamlos auszunutzen und ihm Liebe vorzuheucheln. Es war bestimmt viel einfacher ohne Gefühlsregung zu leben.

Gedankenverloren malte Harry mit seiner Feder Kringel auf die Schreibunterlage, die sich sofort wieder selbst reinigte. Mit der angebrochenen Viertelstunde konnte er kaum noch etwas produktives anfangen, alles was er noch tun konnte war zu warten, dass endlich der magisch verstärkte Gong durch das Gebäude hallte und damit den Feierabend verkündete.

Zwölf ziemlich lange Minuten später schrillte endlich der ersehnte Klang durch sein Büro. Harry sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, tauschte den leichten schwarzen Umhang, den er zur Arbeit anhatte gegen ein Modell aus etwas dickerem Stoff aus und faltete den abgelegten zu einem Paket, das er verkleinerte und in seine Aktentasche steckte.

Er verlies das Gebäude durch den Haupteingang, in dem gerade reger Betrieb herrschte und trat hinaus in das trübe Herbstwetter. Auch wenn es ein wenig kühl war, die frische Luft tat ihm gut wieder einen etwas klareren Kopf zu bekommen. Gierig sog er sie in Lungen, schloss kurz die Augen.

"Welch angenehme Überraschung, dich hier zu treffen, Potter.", drang eine wohl bekannte Stimme an sein Ohr. Harry öffnete die Augen. Sein Herzschlag setzte vor Schreck ein paar Schläge aus.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Harrys Herz machte einen entsetzten Sprung, als er das eben mäßige, von blonden Strähnen umrahmte Gesicht seines langjährigen Erzfeindes erblickte. Seine blassen Lippen waren zu dem selben spöttischen Grinsen verzogen, wie sie es schon vor Jahren immer gewesen waren. Und wie schon vor Jahren spürte er wie seine Emotionen allein schon beim Anblick dieses Gesicht hoch kochten.

Er setzte zu einer bissigen Antwort an, doch seine Lippen schlossen sich wieder, ohne dass auch nur ein einziges Wort seine Kehle verlassen hätte. Es waren so viele Jahre vergangen, er konnte und wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben, sich allein durch einen Satz zu einer seinem Alter nicht angemessenen Reaktion hinreißen zu lassen.

Also zwang er seine Mundwinkel, sich nach oben zu ziehen und befahl seiner Nackenwirbelsäule sich leicht nach vorne ab zu knicken um ein angedeutetes Nicken zu zeigen. "Das Vergnügen liegt ganz auf meiner Seite.", erwiderte Harry. Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte sich wie ein erwachsener Mann, der jeden Tag das Leben seiner Untergebenen in der Hand hielt, zu verhalten, es gelang ihm nicht den sarkastischen Unterton aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

Tausend Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Was machte Malfoy hier? War es einfach nur Zufall, dass er sich hier aufhielt? Vielleicht geschäftlich? Was hatte Malfoy überhaupt für einen Beruf ergriffen? Und warum interessierte ihn das überhaupt? Warum blickte Malfoy ihn immer noch mit diesem unergründlichen, arroganten Grinsen an? Und wieso konnte er das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass er das Ganze hier geplant hatte?

In all den Jahren hatte Malfoy sich kaum verändert, seine Haare waren etwas länger geworden, so dass sie nun dessen schlankes Gesicht umspielten, seine Züge waren etwas männlicher geworden, doch hatten sie den androgynen Touch nicht verloren, den sie schon früher immer gehabt hatten. Auch seine Gesten und seine Stimmlage waren seit dem letzten Schuljahr die gleichen geblieben, so fern Harry das von dem kurzen Moment ausgehend beurteilen konnte.

Das Grinsen in Malfoys Gesicht wurde noch eine Spur breiter. Diese Begegnung wurde Harry zunehmend suspekt. Wieso ging der junge Mann nicht einfach weiter? Wollte er sich jetzt tatsächlich hier auf offener Straße einen verbalen Kleinkrieg liefern, so wie sie es vor über fünf Jahren regelmäßig gehalten hatten? Das konnte doch nicht wirklich Malfoys Ernst sein!

Harry hatte sich schon in seiner Schulzeit immer wieder vorgenommen, sich nie wieder so von Malfoy reizen zu lassen, dass er alles um sich herum vergaß, doch in diesem Moment gewann dieser Vorsatz neue, festere Gestalt. Egal was kommen würde, er würde nicht darauf eingehen, nie mehr.

Malfoy hob eine seiner Hände, wie schon immer schlank, feingliedrig und perfekt manikürt, und strich sich damit seine platinblonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. "Erfreulich, dich gesund und munter anzutreffen, in diesen...rauen Zeiten.", säuselte Malfoy. Harry lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Malfoy gelang es auf unerklärliche Art und Weise alles, was er sagte, herablassend und spöttisch klingen zu lassen.

"Doch mir scheint, du benötigst etwas Urlaub, schau dich nur einmal in einem Spiegel an. Man sollte es nicht übertreiben mit der Arbeit." Harry knirschte leise mit den Zähnen. Das wusste er selbst. Und dass er scheiße aussah brauchte man ihm auch nicht dauernd zu sagen. Wieso mussten sie eigentlich alle in die selbe Kerbe schlagen, sobald sie eine gefunden hatten?

"Danke für deine Fürsorge, Malfoy, doch ich denke, ich weiß selbst, wie ich meine Zeit zu gestalten habe ohne meine Gesundheit dabei in Mitleidenschaft zu ziehen. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, man erwartet mich zu hause.", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige steif. Vielleicht wurde er auf diese Art und Weise Malfoy ja los. Dessen Gesellschaft wurde ihm von Sekunde zu Sekunde unangenehmer.

Er spürte wie sein Nacken sich immer mehr verkrampfte. Schlecht, sollte er heute Nacht zu einem Kampf gezwungen sein. Vielleicht sollte er Sam darum bitten ihn zu massieren, bevor er aufbrach. Ein leichter Schauer ran über seinen Rücken beim Gedanken an Sam, den er gerade zu einem Vorwand missbraucht hatte um Malfoy los zu werden. Er musste es beenden. Sam hatte etwas anderes verdient.

Malfoys Lippen zogen sich noch ein Stücken weiter auseinander. "Oh, wie schade, ich hatte mich gerade gefragt, ob du nicht vielleicht Lust hättest, dich mit mir bei einer Tasse Kaffee über die guten alten Zeiten zu unterhalten. Doch offensichtlich ist dir deine Frau wichtiger. Verständlich. Richte ihr meine besten Grüße aus."

Natürlich. Als ob Malfoy sich mit ihm auch nur zehn Minuten abgeben würde, ohne dass sie sich gegenseitig Beleidigungen und bitterböse Kommentare an den Kopf werfen würden. Allein Malfoys kühle, höfliche Art lies Harrys Puls um einige Schläge schneller werden. Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sicher zu gehen nichts unüberlegtes von sich zu geben.

Erst als er im Kopf seine Antwort komplett formuliert und auf mögliche Bösartigkeiten und Gefahren untersucht hatte, erwiderte er: "Zu schade. Es wäre mit Sicherheit eine sehr interessante Unterhaltung geworden, auf die ich nur sehr ungern verzichte, aber das Essen wartet auf mich." Er setzte ein charmantes Lächeln auf, von dem er hoffte, dass es nicht allzu gekünstelt aussah.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich etwas in seiner Hosentasche erwärmte. Irritiert zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen und lies seine Hand in die Tasche gleiten. Was er fand war ein weißes, zerknittertes Blatt Papier. "Verzeih, eine Nachricht...", murmelte er. Das Blatt war schnell entfaltet. Seine Augen huschten über die knappe Notiz, streng beobachtet von dem Wasserstoffblonden.

'Habe gerade eine Einladung zu der Geburtstagsfeier einer meiner Arbeitskollegen erhalten. Ich kann nicht absagen, das wäre sehr unhöflich. Werde deshalb nicht zum Essen bei dir sein können. Das Essen steht auf dem Tisch, du musst es nur kurz warm machen. Kann später werden. In Liebe, Sam.'

Verdammt. Es war so klar, dass diese Nachricht ihn exakt in dem Moment erreichen musste, wo es auch sicher war, dass Malfoy sie mit las. Nur wenige Augenblicke später und das alles wäre kein Drama gewesen, doch nun... Für einen Moment wünschte er Sam die Pest an den Hals. Was musste er sich auch genau jetzt melden?!

Die Worte verblassten bereits wieder auf dem Blatt als Harry sich verlegen räusperte und es wieder zusammen faltete um es zurück in seine Hosentasche zu geben. "Tja, wie es aussieht hast du nun doch ausreichend Zeit um dich mit mir über die guten alten Zeiten auszutauschen. Ich lade dich ein, Potter.", meinte Malfoy breit grinsend.

Harry meinte fast den Gong zur nächsten Runde ihrer Feindschaft schlagen zu hören, nur das diese Runde auf einem wesentlich höheren Niveau ausgetragen werden würde, als das noch zu ihrer Schulzeit der Fall gewesen war. Alles in ihm verlangte danach einfach den Kopf zu schütteln, irgend eine Ausrede zu erfinden und an Malfoy vorbei die Straße entlang zu stürmen, bis er zu Hause angekommen war.

Doch sein Körper gehorchte seinem Geist, wie schon so oft, wenn es sich dabei um Malfoy und seine Sticheleien gedreht hatte, in keinster Weise. Er zögerte kurz, offenbar damit beschäftigt seinen Körper und seinen Geist wieder auf einen gleichen Nenner zu bringen, bevor er schließlich nickte. Vollkommen ohne das Einverständnis seiner Vernunft und allem was ihm irgendwie beim Überleben half.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln machte sich auf Malfoys Zügen breit, das Harry überhaupt gar nicht gefallen wollte. Ein Malfoy, der so lächelte, konnte gar nichts Gutes bedeuten, schon gar nicht für ihn. Er hatte das Gefühl, das Hasen haben mussten, wenn sie plötzlich den grellen, blendenden Scheinwerfern eines riesigen Lasters entgegen blickten.

"Schön. Komm mit, ich kenne ein gutes Café gleich hier in der Nähe." Malfoys Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch. In Harrys Kopf herrschte im krassen Gegensatz zu dem vorherigen Chaos gähnende Leere. Ohne über die Folgen seines Handelns weiter nachdenken zu können, folgte er Malfoy mit seltsam abgehackten Schritten durch die Straßen Londons.

Schon bald kamen sie in einem sehr nobel und deswegen sehr leeren Café an. Malfoy wies ihn an, wo er seinen Umhang ablegen zu hatte, als wäre er ein kleines Kind, das sich noch nie mit den Regeln und Vorschriften, die in einem teuren Etablissement, wie dieses eines war, herrschten, auseinander gesetzt hatte.

Mit einem Anflug von Ärger warf er einen Blick zu Malfoy herüber, der sich bereits auf den Weg zu einem der Glastische gemacht hatte. Harry sah sich mehr aus der Not, Malfoy nicht dauernd anzustarren, als aus wirklichem Interesse in dem Café um. Die in einem hellen Braunton getünchten Wände waren in regelmäßigen Abständen mit abstrakten Bildern behangen, die Harry abscheulich fand.

Er mochte keine moderne Kunst. Wenn jemand etwas malte, sollte es doch bitte auch so aussehen wie das Vorbild, oder wenn es nach keinem Vorbild gemalt worden war, zumindest so aussehen wie es auch in der Realität vorstellbar war. Alles andere würde er auch selbst zustande bekommen, wenn man ihm dazu genug Alkohol zur Verfügung stellte und war deshalb weder Geld noch Beachtung wert.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen folgte er dem jungen Mann zu ihrem Tisch und lies sich dort in den noch freien schwarzen Ledersessel fallen. Er war überraschend bequem, ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem kantigen, recht klobigen Aussehen. Malfoy saß bereits, die Beine elegant überschlagen und mit diesem schrecklichen, unergründlichen Lächeln im Gesicht, das Harry ihm langsam am liebsten aus dem Gesicht geschnitten hätte, würde es nicht all seine Vorsätze, sich wie ein erwachsener Mann zu verhalten, auf einmal brechen.

Noch bevor die Gelegenheit bestand, dass sich eine dieser unerträglichen peinlichen Stillen zwischen ihnen entwickelt hätte, erschien ein gut aussehender junger Kellner, der eine bordeauxrote Schürze trug, und reichte ihnen die Karten. Malfoy warf ihm ein charmantes Lächeln zu und bedankte sich souverän. Harry hingegen schien sein Gehirn in dem Moment, als Malfoy neben ihm auf der Straße aufgetaucht war, aus seinem Kopf verbannt zu haben und murmelte nur etwas komplett unverständliches.

Er versuchte die Buchstaben, die ihm aus der hübsch gestalteten Karte entgegen leuchteten, irgend einen Sinn abzugewinnen, doch es gelang ihm nur partiell. Verdammt. Wieso musste ein Lokal auch fünfzehn verschiedene Sorten Kaffee anbieten? Reichte nicht einer? In seiner Welt schmeckten sie eh alle gleich, ob die Bohnen nun aus Argentinien oder Kolumbien stammten war doch im Prinzip ziemlich egal. Wieso konnte er nicht einfach Kaffee haben? Stink normalen Kaffee?! Aber so etwas würden sie hier wahrscheinlich nicht anbieten.

Also spielte er das Spielchen 'Ene Mene Muh und raus bist du' und landete damit auf einem Espresso gemacht aus irgendwelchen südafrikanischen Bohnen, deren Namen er noch nicht einmal aussprechen konnte. Das war schlecht, vor allem weil er seine Bestellung mündlich auszuführen gedachte. Es würde ihm bestimmt nur wieder einen bissigen Kommentar von Malfoy garantieren, wenn er wie der letzte Trottel auf seine Karte deuten und sagen würde: 'Das hier bitte'. Als könnte er nicht lesen. Außerdem mochte er gar keinen Espresso.

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er den spöttischen Ausdruck in Malfoys Augen nicht bemerkte, der ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. Es war wohl besser so. Ein offener Streit in einem Café, das hauptsächlich von der oberen Schicht der Zauberergemeinschaft besucht wurde, die leider die Eigenschaft hatte, alles, aber auch wirklich alles bis ins kleinste Detail herum zu erzählen, das war nicht das was Harry sich in seiner Position erlauben konnte. Schon gar nicht mit dem Sohn des Zaubereiministers.

Aus Ermangelung einer besseren Alternative entschloss er sich am Schluss für eine heiße Schokolade, bei der er sich keine großartigen Gedanken über Herkunft und Zubereitungsart machen musste. So mochte er Dinge. Einfach und unkompliziert, und trotzdem lecker. Auch wenn er sich der Kalorienzahl einer großen Tasse heißer Schokolade mit viel Kakao und Sahne darauf durchaus bewusst war. Das war eben das Problem mit unkomplizierten Dingen, es fand sich trotzdem immer ein Haken, auch wenn er wesentlich besser versteckt war als bei komplizierten Dingen.

Froh darüber endlich etwas zu trinken gefunden zu haben blickte Harry auf. Sein Blick streifte kurz über seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind. Moment mal. Ehemalig? Eigentlich konnte man kaum von ehemalig sprechen. Ihre Feindschaft hatte ein logisches, abruptes Ende gefunden, allein schon aus dem Grund, weil sie nun mal keinerlei Kontakt mehr zueinander gehabt hatten. Doch endeten Feindschaften wirklich damit, dass man sich schlichtweg nicht mehr sah?

Harry bezweifelte es. In seinem Kopf war das Bild des eingebildeten, arroganten und an absoluter Selbstüberschätzung leidenden Malfoy immer noch vorhanden und es würde nie weichen. Er kam zu der Überzeugung das ehemalig beruhigt streichen zu können und sich mit dem Wort 'Erzfeind' noch einmal näher auseinander zu setzen, da ihm der Satz so immer noch nicht gefiel.

Man konnte kaum von einem Erzfeind sprechen, wenn man sich fünf Jahre lang weder gesehen noch gehört hatte. Außerdem hatte er wesentlich wichtigere Feinde als den verzogenen Sohn des Zaubereiministers. Voldemort zum Beispiel. Oder der eben erwähnte Minister, der ihm immer wieder durch seine idiotischen Auflagen Probleme bereitete. Vielleicht hörte sich ja 'Feind' besser an.

Nein. Feind war immer noch zu viel. Natürlich, er mochte Malfoy nicht. Er würde sogar so weit gehen zu sagen, dass er ihn hasste, nicht mit der gleichen Leidenschaft mit der er zum Beispiel die ewige Routine in seinem Leben oder das Gefühl der Schuld die er täglich auf sich lud hasste, aber er hasste ihn.

Seine Gedanken wurde durch die höfliche Frage, was er denn gerne bestellen würde unterbrochen, als der hübsche Kellner wieder zu ihnen an den Tisch trat. "Ich...hätte gerne eine große heiße Schokolade mit Sahne und einen Tomate Mozzarella Bagel.", brachte Harry schließlich heraus, vollkommen stolz auf sich, über die ganze Verwirrung in seinem Kopf, noch einen sinnvollen Satz zu Stande gebracht zu haben.

Der Blonde nickte, als wollte er Harry zu verstehen geben, dass er dessen Bestellung genehmigte, eine Geste über die er sich schon wieder maßlos hätte aufregen können, und bestellte für sich selbst einen Kaffee mit genau den südafrikanischen Bohnen, die Harry vorhin nicht zu wählen gewagt hatte, wobei er den Namen sehr wohlklingend aussprach, und ein Thunfischsandwich.

Beide legten die Karten beiseite. Der Kellner nahm sie an sich und verschwand in den hinteren Teil des Cafés, um sich dort mit den Bestellungen auseinander zu setzen. "Es stört dich doch nicht wenn ich rauche, oder Potter?", fragte Malfoy. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten zog er ein silbernes Etui aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts hervor, klappte es auf, holte eine der Zigaretten heraus und legte sie zwischen seine blassen, elegant geschwungenen Lippen.

Noch bevor Harry die Frage in seinem Kopf zu einem sinnvollen Gebilde zusammen gesetzt, sie analysiert und sich eine geeignete Antwort zusammengeschustert hatte, kringelte sich auch schon blauer Dunst vor seinem Gesicht. Wäre er nicht zu der Überzeugung gekommen, sich nicht offen mit dem Ministersohn anzufeinden, hätte er ihm die Zigarette sofort aus dem Mund gerissen und sie ausgedrückt.

Er hasste Raucher. Und jetzt hatte er endlich einen wirklich guten Grund sie zu hassen: Malfoy war einer von ihnen. Nicht nur dass sie stanken wie ein Aschenbecher, nein, sie waren auch noch so egoistisch zu glauben sich herausnehmen zu dürfen ihre gesamte Umwelt zu verpesten mit diesem grausigen, stinkenden und obendrein giftigen Rauch.

Es ärgerte ihn seit dem er in den Bürokomplex des Ministeriums eingezogen war, dass dort nicht gegen solche Leute vorgegangen wurde. Sogar sein Chef rauchte. Er fand es unmöglich. Nur ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben hatte er an einer Zigarette gezogen und er hatte es widerlich gefunden. Der Rauch hatte in seinen Lungen gebrannt und eine dermaßene Übelkeit in ihm wachgerufen, dass er eine ganze Nacht die Toilette nicht mehr verlassen hatte.

Noch heute erschauerte er allein bei der Erinnerung daran. Ein überlegenes Lächeln hatte sich wieder auf den Lippen des jungen Mannes gebildet, der ihm gegenüber saß. Offenbar hatte er durchaus bemerkt, wie sehr er Harry mit seinem Rauchen ab stieß, doch er schien sich keinen Deut darum zu scheren. Nein, wahrscheinlich freute er sich sogar noch darüber.

Der junge Malfoy nahm einen weiteren tiefen Zug an seiner Zigarette, bevor er sich, den Rauch elegant zwischen seinen Lippen heraus blasend, abermals an den bis jetzt ziemlich stummen Harry wandte. "Nun, was hast du so gemacht in den letzten Jahren, Potter? Unschuldigen zu ihrem Recht verholfen? Das Böse bekämpft?", fragte er mit seinem typischen spöttischen Unterton.

Harry zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Er hatte gedacht Malfoy wollte mit ihm über die guten alten Zeiten reden, nicht über seine berufliche Karriere. Doch hatte er wirklich damit gerechnet, dass der junge Mann mit ihm reden wollte? Nun, genau genommen hatte er mit gar nichts gerechnet, am allerwenigsten, dass sie sich eine halbe Stunde später in einem Café aufhalten würden, um sich dort zu unterhalten.

Die ganze Situation war so verdammt unwirklich, dass Harry nichts besseres einfiel, als zu antworten. "Richtig geraten, ", erwiderte er, wobei er irgendwie vermutete, dass Malfoy nicht geraten hatte, "Ich habe die Ausbildung zum Auroren abgeschlossen und leite jetzt ein eigenes Einsatzteam. Und du? Was hast du getan? Das Böse vorangetrieben und unschuldige gequält?"

Auf seinen Lippen lag nun ein leichtes Lächeln. Es hatte irgendwie seinen Reiz, sich auf diese Art und Weise mit seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind zu unterhalten. Auch wenn sie sich mit beißendem Spott und Gehässigkeiten über warfen, es entbehrte nicht einer gewissen komödiantischen Note. Und erst jetzt, nach über fünf Jahren viel ihm auf, wie gegenteilig sie doch waren.

Er hatte nicht viel mit anderen Menschen gemeinsam, oft sogar fühlte er sich ausgeschlossen, fernab, alleine, unzugehörig, aber es fand sich doch immer ein gleicher Nenner, etwas wie eine Schnittmenge aus den Beweggründen und dem Charakter von anderen. Wenn er Malfoy betrachtete, so musste er erkennen, dass er mit ihm rein gar nichts gemein hatte. Sie waren das perfekte Gegenteil von einander.

Der eine gut, der andere schlecht, der eine fast weißhaarig, der andere schwarzhaarig, der eine ohne Eltern, der andere mit gut situiertem Elternhaus, es fand sich nichts, wo sie auch nur eine Ähnlichkeit besessen hätten. Das war wahrscheinlich der Grund dafür, dass sie sich so absolut gar nicht verstanden.

Der Malfoy lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. "Was du nur von mir denkst. Ich habe an einer bulgarischen Universität die Kunst des Brauens studiert und bin jetzt mit meinem Diplom nach England zurück gekehrt.", erklärte er. "Gratulation, dass du so weit gekommen bist, das hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut."

Doch in seinen Augen sah man, dass er ihm einen solchen Erfolg nicht gegönnt hatte und es für eine Aneinanderreihung von glücklichen Zufällen hielt, dass Harry sich nun in dieser Position befand. Harry hätte nicht erwartet, dass der junge Malfoy sich nach dessen Schulzeit noch weiter der Bildung widmete, doch offensichtlich hatte ihm Snape die Tränke näher bringen können als ihm selbst.

Was kein Wunder war. Harry hatte Snape schon immer gehasst, genauso wie dieser ihn und man lernte nun mal schlecht bei Leuten, die einem immer wieder die eigene Unfähigkeit vor Augen hielten. Ganz anders als das bei Malfoy der Fall gewesen war. Snape hatte ihm wirklich alles durchgehen lassen. Für ihn war Malfoy ein Genie gewesen, was das Brauen von Tränken betraf.

Ob der Blonde wirklich so in Genie war, konnte er nicht beurteilen, doch wenn es stimmte was er sagte, dann musste es wohl so sein. Ein Studium schaffte man nur, wenn man sich wirklich rein hängte und seine ganze Energie in das Fach steckte. Und Tränke wäre das letzte Fach für dass Harry sich aufopfern würde. Da kämpfte er lieber gegen größenwahnsinnige Möchtegerndiktatoren.

"Ich bin beeindruckt.", murmelte Harry, nicht genau wissend, was er denn jetzt sagen sollte. Malfoys Anwesenheit alleine brachten ihn so sehr durcheinander in seinem ganzen Denken, dass er jedes mal, wenn er einen Satz in seinem Geist konstruiert hatte, diesen auch schon im selben Moment wieder vergaß.

Malfoy dachte gar nicht daran es ihm einfacher zu machen und ihn zumindest in seinem Gesicht ablesen zu lassen, was er dachte, er trug weiter diesen unergründlichen Ausdruck in seinem eben mäßigen, blassen Gesicht. Frustriert stieß Harry die Luft zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. Was sollte er überhaupt hier? Was hatte ihn nur geritten sich einladen zu lassen?!

Der blonde strich sich eine Strähne aus seinem Gesicht zurück und nahm einen Zug an seiner Zigarette, natürlich ohne eine Regung zu zeigen. "Wie geht es deiner Frau? Ich hätte nicht erwartet dich so schnell unter dem Pantoffel wieder zu finden...", fragte Malfoy weiter. Langsam kam in Harry der Eindruck auf, dass er sich in einer Art Verhör befand.

Natürlich, der Malerbedarf würde wahrscheinlich alles seinem Herrn melden, wenn Voldemort es denn überhaupt wissen wollte, was unwahrscheinlich war, denn dieser wusste mit ziemlicher Sicherheit schon alles über ihn. Er wollte gar nicht wissen wie viele Spitzel um ihn herum waren und jeden seiner Schritte verfolgten. Von dem her war er vollkommen ungefährlich sich mit Malfoy zu unterhalten. Etwas wichtiges konnte er dem dunklen Lord nicht verraten.

Was sollte er ihm sagen? Sollte er ihm sagen, dass er keine Frau hatte und auch nicht verheiratet war? Und was würde er dann von ihm denken? Homosexualität war zwar in der Zaubererwelt kein solches Tabuthema, doch bei den alten, reinblütigen Familien konnte man nie wissen, gegen was sie noch alles etwas einzuwenden hatten.

Andererseits, was konnte es schon schaden wenn er die Wahrheit sagte? Er hasste es, wenn er sich mit einem Gespinst von Lügen umgeben musste nur um sein wahres Inneres zu verbergen. Und Malfoy hasste ihn ja eh schon, das bisschen zusätzlicher Verachtung konnte da auch nichts mehr ausmachen. Also entschloss er sich dafür den Trugschluss aufzuklären.

Er räusperte sich, strich seine Haare zurück, was sie wieder in ihren früheren, viel strubbeligeren Zustand versetzte, auch wenn es nicht lange anhielt, und sammelte sich kurz. "Nun...Malfoy... ich bin nicht verheiratet. Und meine vermeintliche Frau gehört dem selben Geschlecht an wie wir beide.", eröffnete er, mit einem leicht nervösen, eine Tirade erwartenden Blick.

Doch der Blonde zeigte wie immer keine Regung. Scheinbar überraschte es ihn nicht und wenn dann konnte er es ziemlich gut verbergen. Er hob seine Hand und machte mit ihr eine wegwerfende Geste. "Dann eben anders: Wie geht es deinem Freund? Besser so?" Der abwartende Ausdruck in seinen sturmgrauen Augen konnte die leichte Genervtheit nicht ganz verdecken.

Harry war extrem erstaunt, dass Malfoy es so ruhig hin nahm, fast als wäre es selbstverständlich für ihn, dass man auch einen männlichen Bettgefährten haben konnte. Verwirrt nickte er. "Ja... es geht ihm gut.", murmelte er. Zumindest hoffte er das, doch so wie die Nachricht vorhin geklungen hatte, musste es wohl so sein.

Mit ihren Getränken, dem Bagel und dem Sandwich auf einem Tablett, das er auf der flachen Hand balancierte, trat der Kellner an ihren Tisch und stellte schweigend alles dort ab. Harry murmelte nur ein 'Danke' ohne ihn weiter zu beachten. Der junge Mann gegenüber schenkte dem Kellner jedoch ein charmantes Lächeln und bedankte sich ebenfalls.

Harry fiel das leichte Glitzern in Malfoys Augen auf, dachte sich jedoch nichts weiter dabei. Wahrscheinlich wollte der Blonde nur höflich sein, ein Zug von ihm, den er sich wohl in Bulgarien angeeignet haben musste, denn zu seiner Schulzeit war Malfoy alles andere als höflich und zuvorkommend gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er es aber auch nur nie mitbekommen.

Der Kellner erwiderte das Lächeln, klemmte sich das Tablett unter den Arm und verschwand wieder. "Du scheinst nicht besonders gesprächig zu sein, Potter. Was ist los?", fragte Malfoy plötzlich ohne jeden Zusammenhang. Ein Anflug von Gereiztheit schwang in seiner kühlen Stimme mit.

Mit einem Mal warf Harry all seine guten Vorsätze über Bord. Malfoy wollte, dass er mehr von sich gab? Nun das konnte er haben. Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein ihn hier so anzuzicken, obwohl er ihn nun schon seit so vielen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte und gar nicht wissen konnte, wie er sich entwickelt hatte?

"Oh verzeih bitte, dass ich nicht sofort wie ein Wasserfall alles erzähle, was in den letzten Jahren passiert ist, aber es ist nun mal etwas befremdlich jemanden nach fünf Jahren wieder zu treffen, mit dem man nie auch nur zwei Minuten im gleichen Raum sein konnte, ohne dass man Angst haben musste, dass derjenige einem gleich an die Gurgel springt, und dann nett bei einem Kaffee zusammen zu sitzen!", sprach er mit zorniger Stimme.

Doch der junge Malfoy schüttelte nur den Kopf und griff in aller Seelenruhe nach seiner Kaffeetasse. Seine grauen Augen lagen auf Harry, schienen mit ihrem forschenden Blick alles in ihm zu durchleuchten. Harry war dieser Blick extrem unangenehm, er machte ihn nervös und schien ihn herauszufordern.

"Nun, scheinbar hast du dich in diesen Jahren kaum verändert, Potter. Ein wenig mehr Beherrschtheit könnte man von jemandem in deiner Position schon erwarten, oder verlierst du bei deinen Besprechungen auch immer so den Kopf?!", fragte er ruhig. Diese verdammte Ruhe und der Spott, der in seiner Stimme lag, stachelte Harry nur noch weiter an.

Während er mit dem silbernen Löffel in seiner Tasse rührte sprach er weiter. "Doch natürlich kann ich verstehen, dass diese Situation dir etwas seltsam anmuten muss, immerhin waren wir jahrelang verfeindet. Scheinbar bist du immer noch nicht fähig über deine Vorteile hinwegzusehen. Das tut mir wirklich Leid für dich, es muss schrecklich sein, alles immer nur vom eigenen Standpunkt aus betrachten zu können."

Harry lies seine Tasse einfach unberührt auf dem Tisch stehen. Er hatte gerade zu viel in seinem Kopf zu tut, als dass er sich noch auf eine Tasse Kakao konzentrieren könnte. Verdammt, er hätte nie mitgehen dürfen. Malfoy, dieser Bastard, er lies sein Blut kochen schon nach einer Viertelstunde seiner Gesellschaft. Wie konnte eine einzelne Person ihn nur so weit treiben?!

Er biss sich kurz auf die Zunge um nichts unüberlegtes zu sagen, der letzte Versuch sich vom Durchdrehen zu bewahren, doch es war sinnlos, er wusste es bereits. Sein falsches, geheucheltes Mitleid konnte Malfoy sich in den Arsch schieben! Bei diesem schmierigen Gesichtsausdruck würde er am liebsten kotzen.

"Natürlich, Malfoy. Was hast du auch erwartet? Ich bin doch nur ein dummer, kleiner Gryffindor, in deinen Augen, der niemals über seinen Schatten springen kann! Bist du nur mit mir in dieses Café gegangen um mir zu zeigen wie unglaublich erwachsen du geworden bist und um mir vorhalten zu können, dass ich es immer noch nicht geschafft hätte, aus meinen vorgegebenen Bahnen auszubrechen? Wessen Sicht ist hier von Vorurteilen bestimmt?", fuhr Harry ihn an.

Der jedoch schlug kurz die Augen nieder, lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Seine stechenden Augen hoben sich sogleich wieder und bohrten sich tief in die grünen Irise des Schwarzhaarigen. "Du magst jetzt vielleicht fünf Jahre älter sein, aber im Grunde bist du doch immer noch der selbe geblieben. Wirf mir keine Vorteile vor, du kannst nicht leugnen, dass das was du hier gerade abziehst genau das bestätigt, was ich gesagt habe: Du bist unbeherrscht. Du warst es immer und genauso ist es jetzt. Und du schaffst es nicht, deinen Standpunkt zu überdenken, nachdem du ihn dir erst einmal geschaffen hast."

Harry verschränkte die Arme, eine typische Abwehrhaltung, das war ihm vollkommen bewusst, doch er konnte nicht anders, sein Körper wollte es so, er fragte nicht erst bei seiner Vernunft um Erlaubnis so etwas zu tun. "Wieso hast du mich überhaupt in dieses bescheuerte Café eingeladen, wenn du mir nur meine Unbeherrschtheit vorwerfen willst? Macht dir das immer noch so viel Spaß? Anderen Leuten ihre Schwachstellen vor zuhalten, nur um die eigenen nicht sehen zu müssen?", trotzig schob er sein Kinn vor. Langsam kam sogar er selbst sich wie ein kleines Kind vor.

Jetzt schien es, als hätte er endlich einen Treffer gelandet. Kurz blitzte es in den sturmgrauen Augen auf, die bis vor kurzen keinerlei Emotionen gezeigt hatten. Doch so schnell dieser Ausdruck in ihnen erschienen war, so schnell verschwand er auch wieder.

Erneut lachte Malfoy kurz, trocken und humorlos auf, strich sich durch die Haare und nahm einen Zug an seiner Zigarette, vielleicht um Zeit zu gewinnen, um sich eine passende Antwort zurecht zulegen, vielleicht weil er einfach nur Lust auf das Nikotin hatte, Harry wusste es nicht, doch die erste Möglichkeit gefiel ihm deutlich besser, denn sie verschaffte ihm ein gewisses Triumphgefühl.

"Das würde dir so passen, nicht wahr Potter? Ich als komplex behaftetes Wesen, das sich in seinem Leid nicht besser zu helfen weiß, als um sich zu schlagen um den eigenen Schmerz nicht fühlen zu müssen. Doch da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, mein Lieber.", entgegnete er mit kalter Stimme. "Ich hatte dich in dieses Café eingeladen, aus dem einfachen Grund, dass ich neugierig war, was aus einem Gryffindor wie dir so geworden war. Ich habe meine Antworten bekommen, sie entsprechen exakt dem, was ich erwartet habe."

Das 'wie dir' hatte der Blonde so ausgesprochen, dass es wie eine ziemlich heftige Beleidigung klang, beinahe als wollte er am liebsten ausspucken um die Schande, die diese Worte seinen Lippen bereitet hatten, aus seinem Mund zu tilgen.

Erzürnt stemmte Harry sich in die Höhe. "Du miese kleine Ratte! Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Nur weil dein verfickter Vater Zaubereiminster ist und du einigermaßen viel Geld besitzt glaubst du gleich, du ständest über allem und jedem! Aber eigentlich, Malfoy, bist du so klein!", zischte er und verdeutlichte seine Aussage mit ausladenden Gesten, "Du kotzt mich an. Es ist wirklich faszinierend, wie du es immer wieder schaffst. Niemand, NIEMAND, hat so viel Talent wie du, in mir Brechreiz auszulösen!"

Er griff in seine Hosentasche, fand dort den Fünf Pfund Schein, den er vom Bäcker heute Morgen noch übrig gehabt hatte, und warf ihn auf den Tisch zu seiner unberührt dastehenden Tasse Kakao. Nicht eine Minute würde er es hier in diesem viel zu kleinen Café aushalten, nicht mit diesem Bastard, diesem widerlichen, abstoßenden, schleimigen Arschloch. Eher würde er einen der Unverzeihlichen an ihm ausprobieren.

"Viel Spaß noch, Arschloch, mit all deinem Geld und deinem ach so tollen Vater. Ich hoffe ich muss deine weibische Visage nie wieder sehen.", meinte er, bevor er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und das Café mit langen, zügigen Schritten verließ. Erst als er die Tür des Cafés hinter sich ins Schloss hatte fallen hören wurden seine Schritte wieder etwas langsamer.

Die Luft, die ihm, im Gegensatz zu der im Café, angenehm frisch und kühl vor kam, füllte seine Lungen und lies nicht nur seinen restlichen Körper etwas abkühlen, sondern auch seinen Kopf. Verdammt, er hätte sich wirklich besser im Griff haben sollen, da musste er dem Arschloch doch tatsächlich Recht geben. Aber solange sich diese Unbeherrschtheit nur auf eine einzige Person bezog, war noch alles in Ordnung. Normalerweise war er längst schon von seiner Emotionalität abgekommen, vor allem wenn es um berufliche Dinge ging.

Er gab es ja zu, früher hatte er sich wirklich zu oft von seinen Gefühlen leiten lassen, wie oft war er nur deswegen in die Bredullie geraten, hatte seinem Haus schwer erarbeitete Hauspunkte gekostet, nur weil er mal wieder meinte, seiner Intuition oder seinem eigenen Kopf folgen zu müssen. Nicht zuletzt war Sirius deswegen gestorben. Es war nicht ausschließlich seine Schuld gewesen, schließlich hatte nicht er den Zauberstab gehalten, nicht er den Fluch gesprochen, doch wegen ihm war Sirius damals überhaupt im Ministerium gewesen.

Und genau dieses Ereignis und seine Ausbildung hatten ihn gelehrt, manchmal das Herz einfach Herz sein zu lassen und seinen Kopf zum Zuge kommen zu lassen, wenn es um Dinge ging, von denen viel abhing. Und manchmal hatte Harry sogar das Gefühl, seinen Kopf zu sehr seine Handlungen beherrschen zu lassen, doch die Begegnung eben mit Malfoy hatte ihm eindrucksvoll das Gegenteil bewiesen.

Gryffindor saß wohl doch noch zu tief in ihm, als dass fünf Jahre es hätten tilgen können. Und trotzdem sank seine Wut auf Malfoy nicht ab, denn er war es, der ihm diese Erkenntnisse so schamlos vor Augen geführt hatte. Ohne ihn, müsste er sich jetzt keinerlei Gedanken darum machen, ob er vielleicht zu emotionsgesteuert war. Ohne ihn wäre er jetzt längst zu hause und würde sein Essen warm machen. Ohne ihn wäre er jetzt ruhig und ausgeglichen.

Verdammtes Arschloch. Verrecken sollte er an seinem eigenen Hochmut.

In seiner Wut und tief in seinen, sich immer wiederholenden, Gedanken bemerkte er nicht die Schritte, die sich ihm zügig näherten. Erst als sich eine schlanke, jedoch nicht kraftlose Hand auf seine Schulter legte, sie packte und ihn herum riss registrierte er seinen Fehler. Alastor hatte doch immer recht gehabt. Er verlor seine Sinne wenn er wütend war.

Erschrocken riss Harry die Augen auf und starrte in das blasse, ausdruckslose Gesicht Malfoys. Hektisch versuchte er irgendeine Regung aus der Miene des anderen herauszulesen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Verdammt. Er spürte, dass sein Herzschlag sich aufgrund des Schocks beschleunigt hatte. Sogar in seinen Halsschlagadern fühlte er seinen Puls.

Millisekunden später hatte er sich von seinem Schock erholt, all die Wut, die sich in ihm angestaut hatte, ballte sich wieder hinter seiner Stirn zusammen, wie ein Fischschwarm, der kurz von einem Angreifer zerstreut worden war und sich schon wenige Sekunden später wieder zu einem sinnvollen ganzen gesammelt hatte.

Er riss sich frei und stolperte ein paar Schritte nach hinten. "Was willst du noch, Malfoy? Hast du noch nicht genug gesehen und gehört?", zischte er mit einem Unterton, der jeden anderen in die Flucht geschlagen hätte. Auch wenn er sehr schlank war, unter seiner Kleidung verbargen sich stahlharte Muskeln, die er sich in Jahren des Trainings angeeignet hatte, und wenn man genau hinsah konnte man sie bei jeder einzelnen Bewegung Harrys arbeiten sehen.

Doch wo jeder andere sich irgendeine Ausrede hätte einfallen lassen um aus der Situation wieder herauszukommen, stand Malfoy einfach nur da, die Arme vor der schmalen Brust verschränkt, den Kopf hoch erhoben und mit diesem provokativen, nichts sagenden Ausdruck im Gesicht. Auch er hätte zugeben müssen, dass Harry wirklich eine eindrucksvolle Erscheinung geworden war.

Wie er da breitbeinig vor ihm stand, instinktiv das Gewicht auf die Ballen verlagert um schneller reagieren zu können. Die Schulter und Nackenmuskulatur war angespannt, so dass Harry den Kopf ein wenig gesenkt hatte und aus funkelnden grünen Augen zu Malfoy starrte. Ein paar schwarze Strähnen waren ihm ins Gesicht gefallen, so dass sie ihm leicht über die Augen hingen und ihnen einen noch bedrohlicheren Touch gaben.

Ruhig schüttelte Malfoy den Kopf, doch Harry entging nicht das Funkeln in seinen grauen Augen. So ruhig wie Malfoy sich nach außen hin gab, konnte er nicht sein, sonst würden seine Augen nicht wie zwei Orkane wirken, die alles in sich aufsaugen und zerstören würden, was ihnen zu nah kam. Er löste sich aus seiner Starre und ging gemessenen Schrittes auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, der mit jedem Schritt den Malfoy auf ihn zu machte einen zurück wich.

Trotz Malfoys schmächtigem, wenn auch ein Stück größerem, Körper wirkte er unheimlich einschüchternd wie er da auf Harry zu kam. Seine Schritte waren nicht besonders groß, nicht raumgreifend, langsam und regelmäßig und genau aus diesem Grund wirkten sie, als könnte sie nichts aus dieser Welt zum stoppen bringen.

"Doch mein Lieber...", sprach er mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton in der Stimme, "Ich habe genug gehört von deinem kindischen, impertinenten Gewäsch. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, dass du mir zuhörst." Ein kalter Schauer ran über Harrys Rücken herab. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er gegen Malfoy nichts, aber auch wirklich gar nichts ausrichten können würde, egal wie viel er in den letzten Jahren gelernt hatte.

Ein weiterer Schritt nach hinten und Harrys Hinterkopf machte Bekanntschaft mit der kalten Backsteinmauer, die er vorher gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Er bemerkte viel nicht, in letzter Zeit. Scheinbar wuchs ihm die Situation immer mehr über den Kopf. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Was hatte Malfoy nur vor?

Der Größere schritt immer weiter auf ihn zu, bis er nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm zum Stehen kam. Er stemmte seine blasse, feingliedrige Hand neben Harrys Kopf gegen die Wand und blickte aus eiskalten grauen Augen zu ihm herab. Harry konnte nicht anders als sich enger an die Wand zu pressen. Wie hatte er nur in diese Situation kommen können?

Wieso hatte er sich von Malfoy so in die Enge treiben lassen? Er hätte doch auch einfach seinen Zauberstab zücken und den anderen bis in die nächste Wochen hexen können. Aber nein. Er hatte es natürlich gelassen, weil wenn es mal wirklich brenzlig wurde, dann schaltete der Herr ja lieber sein Hirn ab, als sich den Arsch zu retten.

Am liebsten hätte er sich gerade selbst eine geklebt. Wie man nur so schrecklich dämlich sein konnte... wenn Malfoy ihm jetzt richtig weh tun würde, würde es ihm wahrscheinlich sogar recht geschehen. Vielleicht lernte er es dann fürs nächste Mal. Das es hoffentlich nie geben würde.

"Ich habe es nicht gerne, wenn man meine Familie beleidigt, hörst du?", zischte Malfoy gefährlich leise. Harry wollte schon zu einer Antwort ansetzen, öffnete den Mund und holte Luft, doch die freie Hand des Blonden legte sich über seinen Mund und hinderte ihn effektiv daran etwas zu sagen. Schwerer, süßlicher Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Er war nicht unangenehm, aber er fiel ihm auf.

"Sei still, wenn ich rede hast du zu schweigen, verstanden?!", fuhr Malfoy ihn an. So herrisch kannte er ihn gar nicht, zumindest nicht ihm gegenüber. Seinen beiden Gorillas gegenüber hatte er sich immer so verhalten, ja, aber bei ihm hatte er sich das nie getraut. Vielleicht hatte er soeben das letzte Bisschen Respekt verloren, das Malfoy noch von ihm gehabt hatte.

Die Hand entfernte sich wieder von seinen Lippen und legte sich an der anderen Seite seines Kopfes an die kalte Mauer. Harry kam sich vor wie gefangen. Wahrscheinlich war er es auch. "Ich will nie wieder ein Wort über meine Familie aus deinem Mund hören. Wenn mir noch einmal zu Ohren kommt, dass du dich in irgendeiner Form negativ über sie äußerst, dann Gnade dir Gott. Und sei dir sicher, Potter, ich finde es heraus."

Und an der Art in der er es sagte, wusste Harry, dass Malfoy recht hatte. Es war keine leere Drohung, so etwas hätte Malfoy gar nicht nötig. "Und in Zukunft wünsche ich, dass du dich in meiner Umgebung wie ein normaler Mensch aufführst und nicht wie jemand, dessen Gehirn sich auf unbestimmte Zeit verabschiedet hat.", fügte Malfoy hinzu.

Moment mal! In Zukunft?! In Malfoys Umgebung? Wie sollte er denn bitte schön in Malfoys Umgebung gelangen? Er hatte doch gar nichts mit ihm zu tun und das war ihm auch ganz lieb so. Scheinbar konnte der andere in seinen Augen lesen, was er dachte, denn er sprach schnell und immer noch mit dieser schneidenden Stimme weiter: "Warte bis morgen, dann wirst sogar du mit deinem Spatzenhirn verstehen, was ich dir sage."

Morgen? Was sollte denn morgen sein? Ein Tag wie jeder andere, zumindest so weit Harry das im Moment im Kopf hatte. Seine Terminplanung war schon durchdacht wenn die den Abend des selben Tages mit einschloss. Gut, dass sie die Sekretärinnen hatten, sonst würde er im Chaos versinken. Er nahm sich fest vor, die drei anderen heute Abend zu fragen, vielleicht wussten die ja was.

Der Malfoyerbe lachte leise. Wahrscheinlich sah man ihm jede Gefühlsregung an der Nasenspitze an. "Ich freue mich schon sehr auf deine Reaktion. Und ich hoffe sehr, dass du dir meine Warnung zu Herzen nimmst. das nächste Mal wirst du sicherlich nicht so glimpflich davon kommen.", sprach er eindringlich.

Als ob bloße Worte bei Harry je etwas geholfen hätten. Er nickte kurz, nahm sich vor sein Verhalten zu überdenken, aber wirklich etwas daran ändern würde er nicht, das spürte er jetzt schon. Jemand wie Malfoy würde ja auch nicht einfach so aufhören ihn zu provozieren, wieso sollte er da sein Verhalten ändern?

Mit einem letzten verächtlichen Blick löste Malfoy sich von der Wand, wandte sich auf der Hacke um und lies Harry einfach an der Wand stehen. Ein paar Schritte von ihm weg drehte er sich ein letztes Mal um und meinte grinsend "Ach und Potter... du solltest mal versuchen deinen Körper besser unter Kontrolle zu bringen."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er hinter einer Häuserecke. Verständnislos blickte Harry ihm hinterher. Was sollte das denn jetzt bitte schön? Hatte Malfoy es sich zum Hobby gemacht in Rätseln zu sprechen? Er senkte seinen Blick zu der Stelle auf der Malfoy gestanden hatte und riss erschrocken seine Augen auf.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Das...das konnte nicht sein, nein, das konnte Malfoy doch unmöglich gemeint haben! Verflucht, wie konnte ihm so etwas passieren? Und dann auch noch bei ihm! Wie konnte sein Körper ihn nur so verraten?! Er fluchte laut und in Worten die er schon sehr lange nicht mehr benutzt hatte. Was musste er jetzt nur von ihm denken?

Nun ja, das was man halt von Leuten dachte, die vor einem einen Ständer bekamen.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Harry löste sich von der Wand und sah sich sorgsam um. Gott sei dank war niemand hier und hatte sein peinliches Erlebnis mit Malfoy mit angesehen. Schlimm genug, dass dieser es gesehen hatte. Er wusste einfach nicht, wieso sein Körper ihn derartig hinterging, immerhin hatte er einen Geliebten zu Hause, der alles für ihn tun würde. Er hatte also keinerlei Grund dazu bei einem anderen Mann einen Ständer zu bekommen.

Gott sei Dank war seine Erregung vor Schreck sogleich wieder abgeklungen, er hatte wenig Lust zwischen den beiden Alternativen sich hier einen runter zu holen oder mit Ständer durch die Straßen Londons zu laufen wählen zu müssen, denn beides war gleich beschämend.

Verwirrt von sich selbst strich er sich durch das stumpfe schwarze Haar. Vielleicht war sein letztes Mal mit Sam auch einfach nur zu lange her und deswegen sprang er bei dem erst besten gut aussehenden Kerl an. Nicht dass Malfoy gut aussehen würde. Obwohl, wenn er ihn sich recht betrachtete war er gut aussehend, mit seinem schmalen, ebenmäßigen Gesicht, den sturmgrauen Augen und den schlanken Gliedmaßen, doch deswegen war er noch lange nicht attraktiv.

Malfoy war ein Eisklotz, der nie jemanden an sich heranlassen würde, und so wusste man schon nach einem einzigen Blick, dass der junge Mann vielleicht für eine Nacht ganz nett war, aber niemals eine Person sein konnte, mit der man auf längere Zeit auskommen konnte. Alleine diese ständig kalten Augen schreckten die meisten wahrscheinlich schon ab.

Außerdem wollte wohl nur ein absolut masochistisch veranlagter Mensch, dass er ständig mit diesem abfällig, spöttischen Blick gemustert wurde, der einem das Gefühl gab, nur Dreck unter den Schuhen des unnahbaren Malfoy zu sein. Man konnte Malfoy alles nennen, aber bestimmt nicht attraktiv.

Der schwarzhaarige strich sich seinen Umhang wieder glatt und trat hinaus auf die Straße. Auch dort war wenig los, wahrscheinlich weil es schon nach sieben Uhr war und er sich in einem Viertel, das hauptsächlich aus Bürogebäuden bestand befand, und somit die meisten Menschen schon längst zuhause beim Abendessen waren.

Er überlegte für einen Moment entgegen seiner Gewohnheit nach Hause zu apparieren, doch er verwarf den Gedanken sogleich wieder. Er mochte das Apparieren einfach nicht, ihm wurde immer ein wenig schlecht davon und so griff er nur darauf zurück, wenn es unbedingt nötig war und man möglichst schnell weite Strecken zurück legen musste. Für den Nachhauseweg tat es auch die U-Bahn.

Nach wenigen Minuten war er bei der Station angekommen, stieg die Treppen hinab und wartete dort mit bestimmt fünfzig anderen Menschen auf die U-Bahn. Er fragte sich jeden Abend, wie so viele Menschen in eine U-Bahn passten und vor allem wo sie alle herkamen. Natürlich, London war eine große Stadt, aber auf der Straße vorhin waren doch auch kaum Menschen gewesen.

Doch das gehörte wohl zu den Rätseln Londons, die er niemals aufklären können würde, zumal der Teil in dem er sich gerade befand zum Muggel London zählte und er niemals hinter die Gesetze der Muggelkultur blicken können würde. In den letzten Jahren hatte er sich ihnen dermaßen entfremdet, dass er sie kaum noch verstand.

Die Technik, von der sie sich zunehmend abhängig machten, war ihm größtenteils ein Rätsel. Früher hatte er immer gedacht, er wäre ein Zauberer, der sich gut mit der anderen Welt auskannte und sich auch unter Muggel zu bewegen wusste, ohne dass es groß auffiel, doch er war immer wieder vom Gegenteil überzeugt worden.

Er bewegte sich zwar heutzutage immer noch ohne ihnen, ohne groß beachtet zu werden, aber das lag eigentlich nur an dem Zauber, den er über jeden seiner Umhänge gelegt hatte, so dass es für Muggel so aussah, als würde er einen einfachen Mantel über seinem Anzug tragen. Es war ein sehr sehr praktischer Zauber, denn er war es nach einer Zeit Leid gewesen, sich für den Nachhauseweg immer wieder umzuziehen, wollte er nicht wie ein Marsmensch angesehen werden.

Endlich fuhr die U-Bahn ein. Wie Ameisen strömten die Menschen auf die Türen zu, obschon sie ganz genau wussten, dass sie sich erst noch ein paar Sekunden neben den Türen drängen müssen würden, ehe die Leute, die an dieser Station aussteigen wollten, die U-Bahn verlassen hatten und somit Platz für neue Fahrgäste gemacht hatten. Harry wartete bis das Gedränge ein wenig abgeklungen war und stieg erst dann in die Untergrundbahn ein.

Sein Weg führte ihn durch halb London hindurch, bis er schließlich bei der Station 'Whitechapel' die U-Bahn verlies und wieder nach oben an das inzwischen recht düstere Tageslicht ging. Die Sonne stand schon sehr tief am Himmel und war kurz davor hinter den Dächern der Reihenhäuser zu verschwinden.

Harry sog die frische Luft in seine Lungen und ging die schmale Straße entlang, die rechts und links von den typisch londischen Reihenhäusern gesäumt war. Er bog nach links, wo nach etwa zweihundert Metern schon das kleine Häuschen war, das er und Sam seit etwa zwei Jahren bewohnten.

Er hätte natürlich auch in den Grimault Place oder in Potter Mansion einziehen können, doch diese Gebäude waren für ihn mit zu vielen Erinnerungen verknüpft gewesen, als dass er dort hätte wohnen können. Zudem war Potter Mansion inzwischen so herunter gekommen, dass man es nur nach einer gründlichen Sanierung überhaupt noch beziehen hätte können und Grimault Place war so riesig, dass er und Sam es gar nicht alleine hätten bewohnen können.

Außerdem wäre Sam in diesem riesigen Gebäude gar nicht mit dem Putzen nachgekommen. Grimault Place war nun in den Händen des Ordens, auch wenn es Harry irgendwie immer noch nicht ganz gefallen mochte, dass das Haus, welches sein Patenonkel ihm vererbt hatte, und in dem für ihn der Geist von Sirius immer noch vorhanden war, nun von den Mitgliedern des Ordens bewohnt war. Das Gebäude war für ihn wie ein Schrein für seinen Patenonkel geworden und die vielen Menschen zerstörten irgendwie seine Ehrwürdigkeit.

Das kleine Haus lag friedlich in der Seitenstraße, flankiert von zwei anderen, die sich direkt an seine Seiten schmiegten. Ein kleiner Vorgarten mit drei Bäumen, ein paar Blumenbeete, für die Harry sich noch nie wirklich interessiert hatte, einem winzigen Teich in dem ein paar Goldfische lebten und einem ordentlich kurz geschnittenen Rasen trennten das Haus von der Straße.

Er lies seinen Blick kurz über das unscheinbare Gebäude schweifen und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Irgendwie war das Haus auch nach all den Jahren, in denen sie es nun schon bewohnten nie zu seinem zuhause geworden. Er schlief zwar hier, verbrachte hier seine freien Tage und wenn er Sam fragen würde, so würde dieser ihm antworten, dass dieser auch hier alt werden wollte, doch er fühlte sich einfach nicht wie zuhause.

Natürlich hatte er sich außer in Hogwarts noch nie irgendwo wohl gefühlt geschweige denn wie zuhause. Nun ja, wenn man die paar glücklichen Stunden im Fuchsbau mal abzog. In Hogwarts hatte er sich wohl gefühlt, zumindest die meiste Zeit, wenn ihm nicht Malfoy gerade auf die Nerven ging, Hermine und Ron sich gerade gestritten hatten, er sich mit einem der beiden gestritten hatte, er mal wieder eine der Hausregeln gebrochen hatte und dafür eine Strafe kassieren musste oder wenn er mal wieder in Lebensgefahr geraten war.

Wenn er all diese Stunden, in denen er von Sorgen, Angst, Kummer, Zorn oder Panik erfüllt gewesen war, abzog, so blieb ihm wahrscheinlich gerade mal ein Jahr von seinen sieben übrig in dem er sich wirklich wohl gefühlt hatte. Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Wahrscheinlich war er es aber auch schon so gewöhnt, kein Zuhause zu haben. dass er sich auch einfach auf kein Heim einlassen konnte. Emotional gesehen.

Doch wahrscheinlich hatte er größere Probleme als den fehlenden emotionalen Bezug zu seinem Haus, über die er sich den Kopf zerbrechen konnte. Vielleicht würde er ja irgendwann mal ein schöneres Haus finden, eines in dem er sich geborgen fühlte, eines in dem alles nach seinem Geschmack eingerichtet war, eines das warm und freundlich war.

Es würde groß sein, weiß getüncht, mit einem großen Vorgarten, nicht so einem popeligen Ding, in dem man sich noch nicht mal hinlegen konnte ohne, dass einem die Beine auf die Straße hingen, sondern mit hoch gewachsenen Bäumen, wenn man die Tür aufschloss, so drang einem bereits der Geruch von Vanille entgegen, man befand sich in einer Aula in der alles glänzte... er schüttelte den Kopf. Eine Aula. Für ein Haus mit Aula musste er wohl noch die nächsten zwanzig Jahre sparen und jeden Monat nur etwa 10 Knut für seinen Lebensunterhalt verbrauchen.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Sam in seiner kurzen Illusion vom perfekten Haus keinerlei Rolle gespielt hatte. Wenn er sich sein Haus vorstellte, dann kam ihm kein übereifriger junger Mann entgegen, der ihn in die Küche führte und das Essen servierte. Schon dieser Punkt würde ein gewaltiger Makel an seinem Traumhaus sein, denn wenn, dann würde er es sicher mit Sam beziehen, vorausgesetzt er sagte ihm nicht, dass er nichts für ihn empfand.

Und so wie er sich selbst kannte, würde er es ihm niemals sagen, denn das würde bedeuten, dass er ihm wehtun musste. Er seufzte ein weiteres Mal, schwerer als würde eine große Last auf seinem Brustkorb ruhen und diesen immer mehr zusammenquetschen. Mit einem Griff in seine Hosentasche holte er den Hausschlüssel hervor und sperrte das kleine Gartentor auf.

Das selbe tat er mit der Haustür und bereits wenige Minuten später befand er sich in seiner Küche, natürlich auf Strümpfen, denn Sam würde einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen, wenn er hier mit Schuhen im Haus herumlief. Es schien fast, als wäre Putzen und Ordnung eine Obsession von Sam geworden, die er über alles stellte.

Gott sei Dank ging es noch nicht so weit, dass er seine Kleidung vorm Sex immer ordentlich zusammenlegen musste, dann würde er nämlich zur Abwechslung mal einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen. Doch dumm wie er war lies er sich in Sachen Ordnung alles andere von Sam gefallen. Irgendwo musste er ja auch Sam Raum geben sich auszuleben, und wenn es die strenge Sauberkeit in ihrem kleinen Haus war.

Seinen Umhang hatte er im Gang an die schmale Garderobe gehängt, wo auch einer von Sams Umhängen hing, den er gewöhnlich nur dann anzog, wenn er einkaufen war oder Besorgungen erledigte, bei denen er keine Gesellschaft hatte, denn er war bereits ein wenig verschlissen und somit wollte er ihn nicht mehr tragen wenn er gesehen werden konnte.

Harry hielt das für eitel, doch er wollte nichts dagegen sagen, immerhin trug er selbst auf der Arbeit auch nur feine Anzüge, auch wenn man ihnen ansah, dass sie von der Stange waren. Und er würde natürlich auch nie etwas gegen Sams Eigenheiten sagen, immerhin schmiss er ihm hier den ganzen Haushalt, da konnte er ruhig ein wenig eitel sein und Umhänge nur jeweils ein halbes Jahr tragen bis sich die ersten Gebrauchsspuren zeigten.

Auf dem Tisch in der Küche stand ein Plastikbehälter, auf dem ein grell gelber Post-it klebte. Harry riss den Aufkleber ab und studierte konzentriert, was darauf geschrieben stand. 'Hi, Schatz, hier ist dein Abendessen. Stell es bei 700 Watt für vier Minuten in diesem Behälter in die Mikrowelle. Achte darauf, dass der Deckel an einer Seite leicht geöffnet ist. Bis heute Nacht, Kuss Sam.'

Der schwarzhaarige griff nach dem dunkelblauen Behälter und bracht sich fast die Finger beim Öffnen des Mistdings. Einen abgebrochenen Nagel später hatte er es schließlich überwältigt und spähte neugierig auf den Inhalt, den der Plastikbehälter so vehement hatte beschützen wollen. Er fand Nudeln in einer braunen Soße mit ein paar Brocken Fleisch unbekannter Herkunft, wahrscheinlich Geflügel, und ein wenig Gemüse, das unmotiviert in der trüben Soße umherdümpelte.

Natürlich konnte Harry es nicht lassen und tunkte seinen Zeigefinger in die braune Soße nur um ihn sorgfältig abzulecken und zu befinden, dass das Essen wohl gut schmecken würde. Die eine Seite offen stehen lassend packte er das ganze in die Mirowelle und stellte nach ein paar Anlaufschwierigkeiten die richtige Zeit und die richtige Wattzahl ein.

Ein wenig dümmlich grinsend tippte er auf den großen Knopf mit der Beschriftung 'Start' und sah dem Essen zu wie es in seinem dunkelblauen Behältnis eine Runde Karussell fuhr. Erst das schrille Piepen riss ihn aus seiner Trance, in die ihn das gleichmäßige Surren und die ruhigen Kreisbewegungen des Essens gebracht hatten.

Mit einer Gabel bewaffnet setzte er sich schließlich ins Wohnzimmer und genoss die Ruhe, wie er es immer tat, wenn Sam nicht im Haus war. Er nahm den Deckel ganz von seinem Essen. Offenbar hatte es die Fahrt in der Mikrowelle gut überstanden, denn es duftete ihm herrlich entgegen. Das Wasser lief ihm im Mund zusammen beim Anblick des dampfenden Essens.

Er verstand selbst nicht, warum er nicht einfach jeden Tag in die Kantine ging und sich dort etwas zu essen holte, wahrscheinlich aber war es derselbe Grund aus dem er Sam nicht verlassen konnte. Es machte ihm solche Freude für ihn kochen zu können, wenn er abends abgekämpft von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, dass Harry ihm unmöglich sagen konnte 'Schatz, ich habe bereits gegessen'.

Dann jedoch wollte er sich nicht noch mehr quälen und schaufelte endlich die heißen Nudeln in seinen Mund. Sie schmeckten wirklich so lecker wie sie ausgesehen hatten, Vielleicht konnte er auch einfach wegen dem guten Essen nicht Schluss machen, er selbst konnte nämlich überhaupt gar nicht kochen. Es reichte grad mal zu einem Kaffee und einem Rührei, aber bei letzterem wurde es schon kritisch. Wahrscheinlich würde er es anbrennen lassen.

Wie er die Monate, in denen er nicht mit Sam gelebt hatte, überlebt hatte, so ohne Essen und jemanden der für ihn kochte, das war ihm bis heute ein Rätsel. Eigentlich hatte er sich in dieser Zeit von Dosensuppe und Tiefkühlpizza ernährt, so wie von den oben genannten Grundnahrungsmitteln. Ein Wunder, dass er nicht bereits breiter als hoch war, aber dafür sorgte das viele harte Training, das sie vor allem zu ihrer Ausbildungszeit hatten absolvieren müssen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie es nur für solche Fälle wie ihn überhaupt ins Leben gerufen.

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs, den er immer griffbereit im Halster an seiner Hüfte hatte, schaltete er die Stereoanlage ein, aus deren Boxen sofort die schmalzigen Töne einer dieser jaulenden Popdiven drangen, auf die Sam so stand. Er wusste einfach nicht was Sam nur an ihnen fand, für ihn klangen sie alle gleich schrecklich und beschissen aussehen taten sie obendrein.

Nach ein paar Sekunden dieser Audiovergewaltigung schüttelte er den Kopf. Er würde es wohl nie nachvollziehen können. Ein zweites Mal schwenkte er den dunkelbraunen, schlanken Stab und sofort war der Raum von den angenehmen Klängen eines Gitarrensolos von Santana erfüllt. Wenn einer wusste, wie man mit einer Gitarre umzugehen hatte, dann war er es, Santana.

Sam empfand diese Art von Musik jedoch als Lärmbelästigung, weshalb Harry ihn nur hören konnte, wenn Sam außer Haus war. Es war schon faszinierend, wie sehr man unter dem Pantoffel stehen konnte, obwohl man immer der Meinung war, der Geliebte würde sich einem vollkommen aufopfern. Dieser tat es ja auch, nur verlangte er dafür kleine Gegenleistungen und die waren in diesem Fall: keine Musik in der auch nur fünf Sekunden eine Gitarre im Solo erklingt.

Gemütlich auf dem Sofa sitzend, wobei sitzen wahrlich nicht das richtige Wort war, denn seine Position näherte sich eher der Horizontalen an, ohne dass es jedoch liegen gewesen wäre, verspeiste er sein Abendessen. Es war herrlich ruhig im Haus, abgesehen von Santana natürlich, niemand textete ihn zu, niemandem musste er Fragen über seinen ereignislosen Tag beantworten, niemandem Interesse heucheln.

Würde er Sam überhaupt von seiner Begegnung mit Malfoy erzählen? Mit der Gabel im Mund blickte er nachdenklich in den Raum hinein. Wahrscheinlich sollte er ihm davon erzählen, allein schon weil sie ein Paar waren und man sich nun mal alles anvertraute, wenn man ein Paar war, doch irgendwie wollte Harry es ihm nicht erzählen.

Malfoy war sein eigener Privatfeind, früher hätte er noch ein 'gewesen' an diesen Satz gehängt, doch das fiel ja jetzt wohl weg, und da hatte Sam sich nicht einzumischen, auch wenn es nur mit einem gut gemeinten Rat war. Überhaupt würden seine Ratschläge hier wohl überhaupt nichts bringen, weil er einfach keine Ahnung von der Situation hatte.

Er wusste nicht, wie schrecklich arrogant Malfoy war, wie skrupellos, wie hinterhältig, wie gemein, er hatte einfach keine Ahnung davon und er würde es ihm auch nicht glauben, wenn er es ihm erzählen würde. Er konnte ihn fast schon hören wie Sam sagen würde: 'Ach, Schatz du übertreibst, bestimmt ist er eigentlich ganz umgänglich und du willst es nicht sehen, weil du an deinem alten Muster festhalten willst... du müsstest dich nur ein wenig mehr mit ihm beschäftigen und du würdest sehen, dass er auch seine guten Seiten hat.'

Natürlich. Sam glaubte immer an das gute im Menschen, selbst wenn dieser der Teufel in Person war. Manchmal erinnerte ihn Sam wegen dieser Haltung an Dumbledore. Nun, man hatte ja gesehen wozu dieser Glaube führen konnte, nein, in dieser Zeit sogar musste. Man überlebte nicht mit dieser kindlich naiven Einstellung, dass alles irgendwo auch seine guten Seiten hatten.

Malfoy war böse, genauso wie Voldemort böse war und genauso wie die Dementoren keine angenehme Gesellschaft waren, selbst wenn man noch so sehr versuchte sie kennen zu lernen. Das lies sich nicht durch irgendwelche Euphemismen wegdiskutieren, das war eine Tatsache. Der Himmel war blau, das Gras war grün und Malfoy war böse. Aus.

Und schon weil er diese Diskussion nicht mit Sam führen wollte, würde er ihm Malfoy verschweigen. Es hätte so oder so keinen Sinn, die Diskussion würde ihn wahrscheinlich wieder über Wochen verfolgen und das brauchte er jetzt gerade am allerwenigsten.

Er legte die Gabel in den Plastikbehälter und stellte beides auf den kleinen Glastisch, der sich vor dem Sofa befand und der irgendwie immer Fingerabdrücke und Flecken hatte, egal wie oft Sam mit dem Lappen darüber ging. Sam hatte schon öfter gesagt, dass er ihn am liebsten wegwerfen wollte, doch der Tisch hatte Geld gekostet, und nur weil er schnell dreckig wurde, würde Harry nicht zulassen, dass er weggeworfen würde, das war reine Geldverschwendung.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es erst kurz nach Acht war, er also noch ausreichend Zeit hatte, sich auf seinen Einsatz mit den drei Auroren vorzubereiten. In den Jahren hatte er etwas wie ein Ritual vor solchen Einsätzen entwickelt, dem er gerne nachkam, so es die Art des Einsatzes denn erlaubte. Es war klar, dass er nicht zuerst sein Ritual vollziehen konnte, wenn er zu einem Notfall gerufen wurde.

Doch Notfälle kamen bei ihnen eh so gut wie gar nicht mehr vor, seit ihnen die eigenständige Recherche so gut wie untersagt war und die Nachricht über einen Angriff von Todessern meistens viel zu spät bei den zuständigen Leuten landete. Es war klar, warum das so war, zumindest für Harry. Es konnte den Todessern ja nicht schmecken, wenn sie sie störten und so hatten sie das ganze System so verzögert, dass die Auroren gar nicht mehr rechtzeitig da sein konnten.

Das war auch der Grund für die zunehmende Unbeliebtheit der Auroren in der Bevölkerung. Überall hörte man von Übergriffen, von Attentaten, es gab keinen Tag an dem nicht ein mehr oder minder schwerer Fall durch die Medien ging und von verhinderten Attentaten hörte man fast nie. Das letzte Mal war vor etwa einem halben Jahr gewesen und dabei war es ein Rebell in den Reihen Voldemorts gewesen, den sie dabei inhaftiert hatten.

Es schien, als würde das Ministerium für innere Sicherheit einfach schlafen und das Leid und die Angst der englischen Bürgerschaft einfach nicht wahrnehmen. Manchmal hatte Harry das Gefühl, dieser Eindruck wäre gar nicht so falsch und unbegründet. Viele seiner Kollegen hatten nach einer gewissen Zeit tatsächlich eine solche Einstellung bekommen, vor allem aber seine Chefs.

Vielleicht waren sie der Meinung, wenn man die Angst in der Bevölkerung einfach nicht sehen würde, würde man sich auch nicht mit seinem Gewissen darüber auseinander setzen müssen. Doch Harry wusste, dass es an keinem seiner Vorgesetzten wirklich spurlos vorüber ging, was sie mit ihrer Käuflichkeit anrichteten, denn es verging kein halbes Jahr in dem nicht mindestens einer von ihnen den Dienst quittierte oder sich versetzen lies.

Es war ein Armutszeugnis für England und vor allem für die Moral der Regierung. Und der Gipfel war mit der Regierung Lucius Malfoys gekommen, der dem bereits kränkelnden Regierungsapparat den Todesstoß versetzt hatte.

Seufzend stand Harry auf, nahm den Plastikbehälter und die Gabel vom Tisch und brachte alles in die Küche, wo er es mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes abwusch und in den Küchenschrank schweben lies. Er verließ sich im Haushalt nicht besonders gerne auf Magie, allein schon, weil er die meisten Zauber dazu nicht kannte und nicht ausreichend Übung hatte.

Überhaupt war es ihm in seinem Haus lieber, Muggelmethoden zu verwenden als zu zaubern, er wusste nicht warum das so war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er schon in seiner Kindheit darauf getrimmt worden war, gute alte Handarbeit zu verrichten, beim Putzen über den Boden zu kriechen und darauf zu achten, dass nicht ein Staubkorn mehr vorhanden war, wenn man fertig war. Vielleicht sollte er den Dursleys dafür danken, dass sie ihn in dieser Beziehung gut erzogen hatten.

Das war aber auch schon alles was sie an Gutem getan hatten in ihrem ganzen Leben. Er hatte seit seinem Auszug am ersten Schultag der siebten Klasse nichts mehr von ihnen gehört und war auch verdammt froh darüber diese Muggel nie wieder sehen zu müssen. Auch wenn das ganze jetzt schon Jahre her war, er war immer noch wütend auf sie, weil sie ihm seine gesamte Kindheit verdorben hatten.

Wenn man es genau nahm, hatte er überhaupt keine Kindheit gehabt, bis er nach Hogwarts gekommen war und dort konnte er kaum das nachholen, was ihm in den ersten Jahren gefehlt hatte. Vor allem liebende, fürsorgliche Eltern, die immer für einen da waren und sich die Probleme von einem anhörten hatte auch Hogwarts ihm nicht bieten können.

Aber er war auch so ein erwachsener Mensch mit gesundem Selbstbewusstsein und einem erfolgreichen Berufsleben geworden. Vielleicht war die Kindheit doch nicht so wichtig wie viele Forscher zurzeit behaupteten. Harry sah überhaupt nicht ein, warum er nur wegen seiner Kindheit zu einem von Minderwertigkeitskomplexen geplagten Wesen werden sollte. Einen derartigen Triumph würde er den Dursleys nicht gönnen.

Er sah der Schranktür zu, wie sie sich mit einem leisen Klacken schloss und verlies dann die hell geflieste Küche wieder in Richtung Treppe. Sie knarzte wie immer wenn man über sie nach oben oder unter ging. Eigentlich wollte er schon lange einen Stillezauber für sie heraussuchen, aber er war bis jetzt noch nicht dazu gekommen.

Wahrscheinlich würde es nicht lange dauern, er müsste nur in einem seiner Bücher mit Zaubersprüchen für den Hausgebrauch nachsehen, aber er konnte sich irgendwie nie dazu durchringen, wenn er mal Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Es eilte ja auch nicht, die Treppe würde ihm ganz bestimmt nicht weglaufen.

Schon auf der Treppe begann er sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, so dass es lose an seinen Seiten herabhing und seine Brust entblößte als er das in weiß gehaltene Bad betrat. Er lies es ganz auf den Boden gleiten, stieß die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und machte sich daran, sie komplett zu entkleiden bis er nackt vor dem mannshohen Spiegel stand.

Er musterte sich kurz. Auch wenn sein Gesicht müde und überarbeitet wirkte, sein Körper war immer noch muskulös und durchtrainiert. An den Oberarmen zeichneten sich die Muskeln ab, genauso wie auf seinem Nacken und seinem flachen Bauch. Seine Haut, die früher immer sonnengebräunt war, war inzwischen blass vom ständigen Aufenthalt in seinem Büro.

Ganz klar, früher hatte er sich irgendwie besser gefallen, vor allem diese ungesunde Hautfarbe störte ihn, doch er konnte kaum etwas dagegen tun, denn ihm fehlte einfach die Zeit um sich in die Sonne zu legen oder viel draußen zu machen. Und in diesem winzigen Pseudogarten vor seinem Haus wollte er sich einfach nicht hinlegen, da konnte er sich auch direkt auf den Gehweg legen.

Langsam hob er die Hand und legte sie auf seine Brust, den Blick auf sein Abbild im Spiegel gerichtet. Seine Finger strichen langsam nach oben, fuhren die schlanke Narbe nach, die sich weiß gegen die bleiche Haut abzeichnete, und sich vom... Es war das einzige Mal gewesen, dass er bei einer Mission unachtsam gewesen war.

Es würde ihm nie wieder passieren. Damals wäre er beinahe gestorben, der Dolch hätte sich nur ein wenig tiefer in seine Brust graben müssen, und sein Herz wäre völlig zerstört gewesen. So hatte man es noch retten können, mit viel Magie und vielen Tränken. Die Narbe war alles, was von seiner Dummheit geblieben war, wenn man das körperliche betrachtete.

Diese Narbe war ihm ein Mahnmal, niemals wieder wagemutig zu sein, seinen Geist auf Missionen zusammen zu halten und vor allem nie wieder die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Malfoy hatte ihm gezeigt, dass es mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung nicht so weit her war und das störte ihn ohne Maßen. Noch dazu hatte das ausgerechnet heute sein müssen, heute wo dieser Einsatz bevorstand und er ohne irgendwelche anderen Dinge in seinem Kopf sein sollte.

Sein Blick wanderte ein letztes Mal über die weiße Narbe auf seiner Brust, bevor er ihn ganz vom Spiegel abwandte und zur Dusche herüber ging. Das kalte Wasser, das auf ihn herunter prasselte half ihm, seinen Kopf von störenden Gedanken zu befreien, er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu frieren.

Er spürte wie sich die Haare überall an seinem Körper aufrichteten und seine Haut von mehr Blut durchströmt wurde. Sein Haar klebte nass an seinem Rücken und kühlte ihn so noch mehr ab. Zufrieden seufzte Harry und begann sich mit einem wohlig duftenden Duschgel einzuschäumen. Eigentlich duschte er immer warm, es sei denn er stand vor einem Einsatz.

Das kalte Wasser perlte an seinem Körper herab, lies Schauer über ihn rinnen und wusch den weißen Schaum von seinem Körper. Wie immer spürte er wie sich sein Geist klärte und all die Anspannung des Tages gleichsam von ihm gewaschen wurde. Dieses Gefühl der Leere und der Klarheit, er liebte es einfach.

Mehrere Minuten lang stand er einfach nur regungslos unter dem Wasserstrahl und genoss die Abwesenheit von Störgedanken in seinem Kopf. Für einen Moment war sein Treffen mit Malfoy in den Hintergrund gerückt, ebenso wie die vertrackte Situation im Ministerium und seine Probleme mit Sam. Alles was zählte war der herannahende Einsatz.

Nach etwas über einer halben Stunde trat er schließlich aus der gläsernen Kabine, griff nach einem Handtuch und begann sich sorgfältig abzutrocknen. Er rubbelte sich seine schwarzen Haare ab, so dass sie noch mehr abstanden, als sie es früher schon immer getan hatten, auch wenn sie mittlerweile zu lang dafür geworden waren.

Vielleicht sollte er sich seine Haare mal wieder ein Stück abschneiden lassen, er hatte sich früher eigentlich ganz gut mit diesen wirr abstehenden Haaren gefallen, das hatte ihm etwas verwegenes gegeben. Das Handtuch wurde wieder ordentlich auf den dafür vorgesehenen Aufhänger an der gefliesten Wand gehängt, wo es trocknen sollte.

Aber wahrscheinlich hätte Sam etwas dagegen, wenn er sich die Haare abschneiden lassen würde. Dann würde er ihn mit diesen großen Augen von unten herauf ansehen und diesen schrecklich flehenden Ton anschlagen, bei dem er einfach nicht widersprechen konnte, egal was Sam von ihm wollte. Es war schrecklich, auf diese Art und Weise bekam er ihn jedes Mal herum.

Man sollte meinen, er wäre irgendwann einmal dagegen gefeit, aber offensichtlich würde er es nie lernen ihm zu widerstehen. Und eigentlich wollte er das auch nicht. Wenn er daran dachte, wie diese flehenden Augen sich verletzt von ihm abwandten und Sam mit niedergeschlagener Stimme ein 'na gut... dann nicht...' murmelte, dann wollte er dem Blick gar nicht widerstehen können.

Er schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf, damit ihm die langen Strähnen nicht so ins Gesicht hingen, was jedoch ziemlich aussichtslos war und strich sie dann mit einem frustrierten Murren hinter die Ohren, wo sie natürlich nicht hielten. Wenn sie nass waren, waren sie noch nervender als trocken, wo sie wenigstens halbwegs aus seinem Blickfeld waren.

Schließlich seufzte er resignierend. Auch wenn er seine nassen Strähnen noch so oft hin und her schieben würde, sie würden ihm ja doch wieder in die Augen fallen. heute Abend müsste er sowieso wie immer sein Kopftuch tragen, damit seine Sicht nicht von seinen Haaren gestört würde, da war es dann eh schon egal wie sie lagen.

Mit einem Schulterzucken wandte er sich von seinem Spiegel ab, packte seine Kleidung, die er über den gesamten Badezimmerboden verteilt hatte, und verlies splitternackt wie er war das Bad. Es war eh egal, Sam war nicht im Haus, da konnte er rumlaufen wie er wollte und er hatte wenig Lust sich jetzt seine alte Kleidung wieder anzuziehen, nur um sie dann in seinem Schlafzimmer zu wechseln.

Im Schlafzimmer war es stockdunkel. Offenbar war die Sonne inzwischen unter gegangen und er hatte es nicht bemerkt. Nun ja, eigentlich logisch, immerhin war die Sonne schon auf seinem Heimweg am Untergehen gewesen. Kurz glitt seine Hand über die Raufasertapete, die die Wand bedeckte, bevor er den weißen Lichtschalter fand und das Licht einschaltete.

Auch das Schlafzimmer war weitestgehend in weiß gehalten. Er wusste nicht warum. Wahrscheinlich gefiel Sam die Farbe weiß einfach nur und deshalb hatte er das halbe Haus so eingerichtet, auch wenn Harry wirklich kein Freund dieser Farbe war. Sie war so klinisch, dreckte schnell ein und hatte immer einen kalten, abweisenden Ton.

Harry wünschte sich, wenigstens einen Raum im Haus selbst gestaltet zu haben, doch offensichtlich hatte er in dieser Hinsicht versagt. In einem Eck des Zimmers stand eine Truhe aus sehr hellem Holz, wahrscheinlich Buche, Harry hatte diesbezüglich wenig Ahnung, in die Harry seine schmutzigen Klamotten legte, die Sam dann in den nächsten Tagen waschen würde, sollte er dazu kommen.

Man konnte Sam viel vorwerfen, nun eigentlich gar nicht so viel, aber ganz bestimmt nicht Unordnung bei der Führung des Haushalts. Alles war sauber, fast schon steril. Es wunderte Harry, dass Sam noch nicht versucht hatte das Besteck in kochendem Wasser zu desinfizieren. Und es konnte nie ordentlich genug sein.

Egal wo, Sam fand immer etwas. Und wenn er gerade erst gesaugt hatte, ein Staubkorn, einen Krümel, ein Haar, irgendetwas fand er doch. Es grenzte fast schon an einem Wahn, was Sam da betrieb, doch er konnte es ihm kaum ausreden. Was sollte er schon sagen? 'Sam, du putzt zu viel. Das Haus ist zu sauber.' Er würde ihn nur auslachen mit den Worten 'Schatz, es gibt kein zu sauber'.

Harry durchquerte den Raum und ging zu einem deckenhohen weißen Schrank mit Spiegelfront, der neben dem breiten Bett das größte Möbelstück im Raum war und das sofort die Blicke auf sich zog, wenn man den Raum betrat. Er mochte den Schrank nicht, er war einfach zu präsent im Raum, machte ihn kleiner, doch das wollte Sam nicht einsehen.

Vielleicht hatte er ja auch Recht, sie brauchten einen großen Schrank in den alle ihre Sachen passten. Natürlich könnten sie auch einen kleineren nehmen und dessen Innenleben magisch vergrößern, aber er hatte mit Sam vereinbart so wenig Magie wie möglich im Haus zu verwenden. Auf der Arbeit hatte er schon genug damit zu tun.

Er öffnete eine der Schubladen und zog schwarze eng anliegende Shorts hervor. Nach einer kurzen Kontrolle, ob sie auch die war, die er heute anziehen wollte, und nicht etwa eine andere, zog er sie an. Ein paar schwarze Socken folgten dem Beispiel der Unterhose. Die Schublade wurde wieder geschlossen, dafür wurde eine der Schranktüren geöffnet.

Harry starrte unschlüssig hinein. Vor ein paar Monaten hatte er eine neue Ausrüstung beantragt und diese wider Erwarten sogar zugestanden bekommen, doch bis jetzt hatte er sie noch nicht getragen. Er war abergläubisch, brauchte seine festen Riten und obwohl er die neue Ausrüstung ja selbst gewollt hatte, es war ihm nicht geheuer plötzlich in anderer Kleidung loszugehen als in der die ihm jetzt über ein Jahr lang gute Dienste erwiesen hatte.

Irgendwie hing sein Herz an der alten Ausrüstung, auch wenn sie alt und an manchen Stellen schon sehr abgegriffen war. Er seufzte leise. Irgendwann würde er die neue anziehen müssen, wenn er nicht wollte, dass ihm die alte eines Tages vom Leib fiel. Schweren Herzens und mit einigen Zweifeln und Bedenken griff er nach dem Kleiderbügel auf dem sich die neue Ausrüstung befand.

Er breitete sie auf dem Doppelbett aus und blickte auf sie herab. Ja, er sollte sie heute tragen, heute war ein guter Tag sie einzuweihen. Es war ein unspektakulärer Einsatz, nur eine Erkundung, es würde vermutlich zu keinem Kampf kommen, die perfekte Gelegenheit die neue Kleidung zu tragen.

Zuerst zog er die schwarze Hose an, die an den Knien verstärkt war, um ihn vor Stürzen und Tritten gegen die Kniescheibe zu schützen. Trotz den Polstern trug sie an den entsprechenden Stellen nicht auf und man konnte sich dennoch gut in ihr bewegen, der Magie sei Dank. Der Stoff war mit mehreren fluchabweisenden Zaubern behandelt, ebenso wie mit Zaubern gegen Kälte und extreme Hitze.

Er schloss den obersten Knopf und ging probehalber in die Knie. Ja, er konnte sich genauso gut in ihr bewegen wie in der alten. Vielleicht war sie doch nicht so schlecht wie er gedacht hatte. Ein einfaches schwarzes Shirt folgte, das mit so ziemlich den gleichen Zaubern versehen worden war. Extra Schutz bot die dicke schwarze Weste, die seinen Oberkörper breiter und kräftiger erscheinen lies, als er eigentlich war.

Um seine Unterarme schnallte er je ein Halfter, eines das seinen Zauberstab griffbereit halten würde, das andere, das mehreren Wurfmessern Platz bieten würde. Mit einem schwarzen Tuch in der Hand trat er vor die Spiegel am Schrank und band es sich so um den Kopf, dass seine Haare davon bedeckt waren und ihm nicht mehr ins Gesicht fallen konnten.

Kurz kontrollierte er den Sitz seiner Kleidung und stellte fest, dass er in den neuen Sachen deutlich besser aussah. Mehr wie ein Einsatzleiter. Nicht so herab gerissen. Er nickte sich selbst zu und verschwand dann aus dem Schlafzimmer. Unten in der Küche hatte er seinen Zauberstab liegen gelassen, den er zuerst wieder einsammelte und in das dafür vorgesehene Halfter an seinem Unterarm steckte.

Dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer. Dort angelangt öffnete er den Tresor, der in der Regalkonstruktion eingearbeitet und mit Magie verborgen war. Mehrere Wurfmesser, zwei Dolche und eine kleinkalibrige Pistole lagen dort, gebettet auf Samttüchern, dass sie bloß nicht verkratzten. Das war Sams Idee gewesen, nicht die seine.

Er steckte alles in die Halterungen an seinem Unterarm, seiner Weste und dem Gürtel an seiner Hüfte. Als letztes kamen die schweren Stiefel, die im Gang standen. Vor noch ein paar Jahren hatten die Auroren ganz normale Zaubererkleidung getragen, doch nach mehreren Unfällen war man davon abgekommen.

Es war einfach praktischer in Hosen und Weste zu kämpfen als sich mit einem langen Umhang herumzuschlagen, der grundsätzlich immer im Weg war und der einen unnötig auffallen lies. Auch Roben waren nicht unbedingt zum Kampf geschaffen. Nach langer Diskussion hatte man sich also auf diese Kleidung geeinigt.

Das einzige was sie noch als Zauberer kennzeichnete war das Logo des Ministeriums für innere Sicherheit auf der Schulter des Shirts und der Brustplatte der Weste. Seine Stiefel waren fest geschnürt, alles saß an dem Platz an dem es sitzen sollte, er konnte los. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er auch genug Zeit vertrödelt hatte, dass er jetzt schon los konnte.

Er hasste es, wenn er fertig angezogen erst noch ein oder zwei Stunden warten musste bevor endlich los konnte. Schließlich trat er vor die Haustür seines kleinen Häuschens und apparierte ins Zentrum Londons.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Harry apparierte in eine Seitengasse ganz in der Nähe des Ministerium. Auch wenn er wusste, dass der Bereich vor dem Eingang zum Ministerium für innere Sicherheit mit mehreren Flüchen vor den neugierigen Blicken der Muggel zu schützen, so traute er den Zaubern doch nicht ganz. Wer wusste schon wie solche Bannkreise auf Muggel mit geringer Magiefähigkeit wirkten?

Auch wenn seine Kollegen es für ein wenig paranoid hielten, er hatte keine Lust vor seiner Arbeit anzukommen und von einem kreischenden Muggel begrüßt zu werden, der gesehen hatte, wie ein ausgewachsener Mann sich in reiner Luft manifestierte. Und es war auch kein großer Aufwand die fünf Schritte bis zu dem großen gläsernen Gebäude selbst zu gehen.

Er schritt durch die Dunkelheit hin zu der breiten gläsernen Drehtür, die für alle anderen außer ihm und seine Mannschaft heute Nacht geschlossen sein würde. Er fand es sehr faszinierend, wie die Tür jedes Mal erkannte, wen sie durchlassen durfte und wen nicht, aber das würde bestimmt eines der Rätsel sein, die er niemals ergründen konnte. Jeder Unbefugte würde zwar zur einen Seite der Drehtür hereingehen können, doch er würde nicht im Inneren des Gebäudes landen, sondern wieder draußen vor dem Ministerium, als hätte er nur vergessen die Kammer der Drehtür rechtzeitig zu verlassen.

Harry jedoch fand sich nicht auf der dunklen Straße wieder, sondern auf den kühlen weißen Marmorplatten, die das Foyer auskleideten. Nur ein paar Fackeln an den Wänden erleuchteten die große Halle und schufen so eine schummrige, ungastliche Atmosphäre. Die nie verwelkenden Pflanzen, die in regelmäßigen Abständen an den Wänden und neben Empfangsschaltern standen, warfen lange Schatten auf den hellen Boden.

Er hatte sich schon seit dem ersten Arbeitstag gefragt, warum die Empfangshalle so verdammt unfreundlich wirken musste. Sollte ein Feind in das Ministerium eindringen, würde er sich bestimmt nicht von einer kalten, abweisenden Halle abhalten lassen und die Arbeitsmoral der Angestellten wurde auch ganz bestimmt nicht durch dieses Ungetüm gesteigert. Man hätte wenigstens ein freundliches Gemälde oder einen Brunnen wie in St. Mungos hereinstellen können, aber scheinbar hatte das Geld zwar zu Marmor und seltenen Pflanzen aber nicht zu ein wenig Schnick Schnack gereicht.

Es war noch niemand da, wie er nach einem Blick durch das Foyer feststellen musste. Natürlich nicht, er war auch eine gute viertel Stunde zu früh dran und so wie er seine Truppe kannte, würde zuerst Ferdinand Skull hier eintreffen, genau zehn Minuten vor der vereinbarten Zeit. Leon Happner würde wenig später hier ankommen und dann würden sie zu dritt auf Andrea Reign warten, die grundsätzlich ein paar Minuten zu spät kommt.

Harry schmunzelte leise vor sich hin. Wahrscheinlich hatte Andrea noch nasse Haare, weil sie ihre Planung mal wieder verhauen hatte und in der Badewanne vollkommen geschockt bemerkt hatte, dass es schon zehn vor zwei war, oder sie hatte noch Abdrücke ihrer Bettwäsche im Gesicht, weil sie gedacht hatte, noch schnell ein Nickerchen machen zu können.

An einen Pfeiler gelehnt wartete er bis schließlich ein leises Ploppen vor der Drehtür verkündete, dass Ferdinand erschienen war. Harry blickte auf die Uhr und stellte mit einem Lächeln fest, dass Ferdinand sich auch dieses Mal genau an die Regel gehalten hatte. "Guten Abend, Harry.", grüßte der braunhaarige junge Mann, der gerade aus der Tür trat. Er war gekleidet wie Harry, nur dass er kein Kopftuch trug. Seine kurzen braunen Haare waren wie immer nach hinten gekämmt und wirkten zu seinem schwarzen Kampfanzug seltsam unpassend.

Harry nickte ihm zu und ging ein paar Schritt in seine Richtung. Jeder Schritt hallte viel zu laut durch die Halle. "Furchtbar hier...", murmelte Ferdinand und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. Sein Vorgesetzter lachte leise auf. "Lange müssen wir uns ja nicht hier aufhalten. Gesetzt dem Falle, dass Andrea früh genug aufwacht um unserem kleinen Ausflug beiwohnen zu können."

Der frisch gebackene Auror antwortete mit einem Lachen, das jedoch stoppte, als ein zweites Ploppen die Ankunft von Leon verkündete. Der breitschultrige Mann trat schon ein paar Sekunden später zu ihnen und nickte jedem von ihnen einmal kurz zu. Eine überschwängliche Begrüßung hätte niemand von ihm erwartet, doch ab und zu wäre ein gemurmelter Gruß schon etwas sehr erfreuliches.

"Ich hoffe Andrea kommt bald...", murmelte Ferdinand und irgendwie klang es, als wollte er mit dem Gesagten nur die Stille vertreiben, die sich über das Foyer gesenkt hatte wie ein dunkler Schleier. Leon und Harry beließen es bei einem zustimmenden Nicken. Wieder breitete sich Schweigen aus.

Nach einer Frage nach ihrem Arbeitstag und dem Privatleben, die beide nur mit einem Schulterzucken beantworteten, gab schließlich sogar Ferdinand auf, die beiden in ein Gespräch verwickeln zu wollen. Er hätte es eigentlich wissen sollen, dass die beiden vor einem Auftrag grundsätzlich nicht zu langen Reden tendierten, vor allem nicht über die Arbeit oder die Familie.

Und bei Leon redete man sowieso immer gegen eine Wand aus beharrlichem Schweigen. In einem Anflug von Ungeduld trat Harry von einem Bein auf das andere. Andrea schien mitbekommen zu haben, dass es sich heute nur um eine Erkundungstour handelte, denn der Minutenzeiger der großen goldenen Uhr, den man im Halbdunkel nur mit Mühe erkennen konnte, kam der Markierung für die Zahl zwei schon ziemlich nahe.

Wenn es sich um einen wirklich gefährlichen Auftrag wie zum Beispiel das Stürmen einer Versammlung gehandelt hätte, wäre sie sicherlich nur wenige Minuten zu spät gekommen, da sie wusste, dass es bei solchen Missionen auch auf einzelne Minuten ankommen konnte. Wenn sie kein solches Genie wäre und im Kampf ein sehr gutes Gespür besitzen würde, wäre sie bestimmt schon des öfteren verwarnt worden, wenn nicht sogar schlimmeres.

Allen war die Ungeduld und die Genervtheit über Andreas Verspätung deutlich anzusehen, obwohl sie ja eigentlich wussten, dass Andrea es nicht mit Absicht tat, oder weil ihr ihre Arbeit nicht wichtig genug war, sie war nur einfach so verdammt zerstreut. Unruhig trat Harry immer wieder von einem Bein aufs andere und spielte mit dem schlanken schmucklosen Ring an seinem Ringfinger der rechten Hand.

Schließlich, fünfzehn Minuten später als eigentlich verabredet, kam die blonde Frau durch die Tür gehetzt, die Haare wirr vom Kopf abstehend und nur halb angezogen, die Weste hielt sie in der Hand und ihr schwarzes Hemd hatte sie gerade mal über einen Arm gezogen. "Es tut mir so Leid!", rief sie als sie auf die kleine Gruppe zulief, und man merkte deutlich dass dem auch so war, "Ich bin vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen und mein Wecker hat nicht geklingelt weil die verdammten Batterien aus gegangen sind..."

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Niemandem passierte so etwas, nur Andrea und das mit entnervender Regelmäßigkeit. Es wollte ihm nicht in den Kopf gehen, wie ein einziger Mensch, ohne es zu beabsichtigen, so oft irgendwelche Pannen haben konnte. "Schon gut... zieh dich erst mal richtig an...", murmelte er und winkte leicht ab.

Eine Zurechtweisung würde eh zu nichts führen außer dass sich alle Beteiligten schlecht fühlen würden. Naja, außer vielleicht Leon, dem schienen solche Dinge immer am Arsch vorbeizugehen, doch Harry bezweifelte, dass er wirklich so kühl und distanziert war, wie er immer tat. Andrea schlüpfte schnell auch noch mit dem anderen Arm in den Ärmel und versuchte das Hemd so schnell wie möglich zuzuknöpfen.

Leider knöpfte sie die beiden Knopfleisten falsch zusammen, so dass zwei Knöpfe oben und zwei Knopflöcher unten frei hingen. Harry seufzte und bedachte sie mit einem mitleidigen Schmunzeln. Den Tag, an dem Andrea hier pünktlich ankam, vollständig angezogen und mental auf einen Einsatz vorbereitet, würde er grell rot in seinem Kalender anstreichen und zum Feiertag erklären lassen.

"Können wir dann?", fragte Leon mit seiner tiefen, ruhigen Stimme, als Andrea gerade dabei war ihre Weste zu schließen. Harry nickte leicht. "Heute geht es nur darum das Territorium zu erkunden, deshalb sind wir nur zu viert.", erklärte er, ernst und in strengem Ton, wie man es bei einem Anführer erwarten würde. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Halfter und vollführte damit eine komplizierte Bewegung.

Aus goldenen Linien wob sich ein Netz, dass sich, wabernd und zunächst noch undeutlich zu einer Landschaft formte. Über dem Netz bildeten sich Bäume, Felsen, Gräser, Wege und zu guter Letzt die mächtige Ruine in mitten eines Talkessels. Die Berge hatten die frühere Festung wohl vor allerlei Angriffen geschützt, denn sie war richtiggehend eingeklemmt zwischen ihnen. Doch anscheinend hatte sie einem Feind nicht trotzen können, der Zeit.

Harry beobachtete wie sich das Modell aus Magie allmählich zusammen setzte. "Wir werden hier hin apparieren...", er deutete auf einen der Hänge, wo sich ein goldenes Kreuz bildete, "Diese Stelle kann durch die Bäume und den Felsvorsprung von der Festung aus nur schwer eingesehen werden. Von dort aus, werden wir uns auf den Weg nach unten machen und die Burg einmal umgehen. Achtet dabei auf Geheimgänge, es befindet sich eine Falltür hier", wieder erschien ein Kreuz, "Hier und hier sind besser verborgene Geheimgänge. Doch ich denke, dass sich in diesem Areal noch mindestens ein Geheimgang befinden wird. "

Eine große Fläche neben der Burg begann golden zu glänzen, dort wo Harry weitere Türen und Gänge vermutete, die ins Innere der Burg führten, beziehungsweise von dort hinaus. Wenn sie die Versammlung stürmen würden, wäre es sehr wichtig, diese Gänge zu versperren, zum Einsturz zu bringen oder zu bewachen, da die Todesser durch sie entkommen könnten.

"Haben wir draußen alles untersucht werden wir nach drinnen gehen.", er wedelte erneut mit seinem schon ein wenig abgenutzten Zauberstab und die Burgruine trat in den Vordergrund. Das nur noch partiell vorhandene Dach wurde durchsichtig, ebenso wie die obersten Etagen. "Wir treten ein durch das Hauptportal und werden uns von dort aus nach oben hin durcharbeiten. Gebt acht auf verborgene Schächte und Fallen, ebenso wie mögliche Verstecke. Der Zustand des Gebäudes ist unbekannt, da es sich aber um eine Ruine handelt denke ich, dass wir nicht zu vorsichtig sind, wenn wir davon ausgehen, das Teile der Ruine einsturzgefährdet sind. Hier ist es wichtig die gefährlichen Bereiche ausfindig zu machen, damit wir beim Sturm keinen unserer Männer in Lebensgefahr bringen."

Der Reihe nach wurden auch die anderen Gebäudeteile wieder undurchsichtig und Harry erklärte weitere Details, die die drei aufmerksam in sich aufsogen. Sie kannten solche Besprechungen zur genüge, und auch wenn Harry sich des öfteren mal wiederholte und ihnen zum Tausendsten Male erklärte, so war es dennoch wichtig, denn so konnte wichtiges nicht in Vergessenheit geraten. "Noch weitere Fragen?", schloss der Schwarzhaarige schließlich und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war schon nach Drei, doch in dieser Nacht sollten sie alle Zeit der Welt haben, es sei denn Voldemort hatte Wachen aufgestellt und das wollte er doch sehr bezweifeln.

Harry fragte sich für einen Moment wozu sie diesen Aufwand überhaupt betrieben, wozu sie hier standen und sich den Kopf zerbrachen und gespannt waren, wo der einzige Sinn der Aktion doch nur war, für Voldemort Abtrünnige zu entsorgen. Müllmänner stellten sich doch auch nicht jeden Morgen zusammen hin und sprachen den Aktionsplan durch... Doch Harry wusste nicht mal, ob die anderen drei wussten, was sie hier eigentlich taten. Er redete mit keinem darüber, außer Sam, denn er wollte auf keinen Fall Zweifel in seinen Kollegen schüren.

Es reichte schon vollkommen wenn er davon zerfressen war und nächtelang darüber grübelte, was eigentlich aus seinem Traum vom Auroren geworden war. Alle drei schüttelten ihre Köpfe, offenbar war alles klar und eigentlich war ja auch gar nichts, was sie nicht hätten verstehen können. Der Anführer der kleinen, aber ziemlich wehrhaften Gruppe nickte und streckte seine Arme aus, woraufhin die anderen seinem Beispiel folgten und sie schließlich in einem geschlossenen Kreis standen und sich alle an den Händen hielten.

Harry schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Koordinaten ihres Landepunktes, den er vorhin noch mit einem goldenen Kreuz markiert hatte. Er sah vor seinem inneren Auge die Bäume, die Gräser, den schmalen Weg und er glaubte die kalte Nachtluft riechen zu können, die dort draußen in der Wildnis viel klarer war als hier mitten in London. Der leichte Wind bewegte die Äste der Laubbäume und verursachte ein allgegenwärtiges Rauschen in ihnen.

Und mit einem Mal spürte er die feste, ein wenig feuchte Erde unter seinen Stiefeln, in die er leicht einsank, anscheinend hatte es hier gestern geregnet. Was er ebenso spürte war das Ziehen in seinem Magen das jedes Apparieren begleitete. Er würde sich nie daran gewöhnen, niemals... Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Vor sich erstreckte sich ein sanfter Abhang, der direkt zur Burg führte, würden im Weg nach unten nicht zahlreiche Bäume und ein recht stattlicher Felsbrocken liegen.

Die Landschaft war traumhaft, auch wenn er das meiste davon nicht wirklich sah, denn es war stockdunkel bis auf das schwache Licht des fahlen Mondes, der hoch am Himmel stand. Vielleicht würde Harry irgendwann mal hier in die Gegend ziehen, irgendwann, wenn das ganze zu Ende war und er in seinen wohlverdienten Ruhestand gehen konnte. Aber das war noch so weit in der Zukunft, dass er jetzt keine Pläne darüber machen wollte, es hätte doch keinen Sinn.

"Gehen wir nach unten. Haltet euch im Schatten.", wies er seine drei Untergebenen an, die schweigend nickten und so machten sie sich, immer im Schatten von Bäumen und dichten Büschen verborgen, auf den Abstieg. Die Erde war noch feucht und so rutschten sie bisweilen aus, doch alle schafften es schließlich heil unten am Fuß der Ruine anzukommen, auch wenn Andrea halbseitig mit Schlamm beschmiert war. Sie hatte sich einmal nicht mehr abfangen können.

Harry besah sich kurz den grauen Stein, aus dem die Wände der Burg bestanden. Wind und Wetter hatten ihm stark zugesetzt, so dass er mit der Zeit porös und instabil geworden war. Es würde ihn nicht wirklich wundern, wenn sie einige Bereiche der Burg nicht betreten können würden. Das war nicht nur schlecht für ihre Sicherheit, es war vor allem schlecht für seine Planung, denn er durfte seine Auroren nur in sichere Gebiete schicken und ein einsturzgefährdeter Flügel war nicht unbedingt das, was seine Vorgesetzten als sicher bezeichnen würden.

Schweigend gab er das Zeichen, auszuschwärmen und getrennt nach den Ausgängen der Geheimgänge zu suchen. Es raschelte als die drei sich umwandten und in verschiedene Richtungen in die Dunkelheit rannten, durch ihre schwarze Kleidung perfekt getarnt. Schon wenige Sekunden nach Harrys Kommando waren sie alle verschwunden. Auch der Schwarzhaarige machte sich auf den Weg, er würde sich das Areal direkt zu seinen Füßen vornehmen, in dem er einen Geheimgang schon auf den Karten gesehen hatte, doch er vermutete mindestens noch einen auf dieser Seite der Burg, jedoch etwas weiter entfernt davon.

Bei den meisten Burgen hier in dieser Gegend gab es mehrere Fluchtwege. Die meisten führten in die unmittelbare Umgebung, was bei einem Brand sinnvoll erscheint, nicht jedoch bei einer Belagerung, weshalb einige von ihnen auch weiter von der Burg entfernt an die Oberfläche stießen. Und da Tunnel gerne mal einstürzten und gewöhnlich ziemlich viele Menschen in so einer Burg hausten, die unmöglich alle durch einen einzigen Tunnel fliehen konnten, hatte man gleich mehrere angelegt, die in verschiedene Himmelsrichtungen führten.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ein 'Lumos', so dass sein Zauberstab ihm zumindest so weit Licht spendete, dass er im Umkreis von drei Metern etwas erkennen konnte, denn das Mondlicht würde ihm bei seiner Suche nur unwesentlich hilfreich sein. Das hohe Gras um ihn herum würde seine Suche zusätzlich zur Dunkelheit erschweren, doch er lies sich nicht beirren und begann. Er streifte durch das leise raschelnde Gras, immer danach Ausschau haltend, wo sich das dichte Gras lichtete.

Schließlich stieß er auf eine schon von dichtem, dunkelgrünen Moos bewachsene Falltür, die in den Boden eingelassen war. Er ergriff den eisernen Ring, mit dem man sie hochheben konnte und stemmte sie mit einem unterdrückten Ächzen auf. Schnell leuchtete er in den Gang hinein, konnte aber keine Trümmer oder ähnliches erkennen, die auf den Einsturz des Tunnels hinwiesen. Alle Holzstreben, die den Gang stützten, waren noch stabil und sahen auch noch halbwegs gut erhalten aus. Außer den Spinnweben und der zentimeterdicken Staubschicht am Boden, lies nichts auf das hohe Alter des Ganges schließen.

Zufrieden nickte Harry und verschloss den Gang wieder. Er blickte zur Ruine und versuchte zu schätzen, wie weit der Gang von ihr entfernt war, damit er es sich zuhause in seinen Plan eintragen konnte, denn er würde nicht alle Gänge selbst versiegeln, dazu hätten sie beim Sturm nicht die Zeit. Andere würden es übernehmen, die bei den Falltüren Wache hielten und jeden fliehenden Todesser dort unten gefangen nahmen.

Wenn es ging, würde er den Gang jetzt schon verschließen, doch dann würden die Todesser am Tag der Versammlung, sollten sie in der Verborgenheit des Geheimganges in die Burg eintreten wollen, bemerken, dass etwas nicht stimmte und das wäre äußerst fatal für die Mission. Nun ja, hauptsächlich würde es den dunklen Lord stören, der seine untreuen Gefolgsleute selbst entsorgen müsste.

Harry blickte hoch zum Mond, der mit seinem fahlen Licht auf sie herab schien. Normalerweise verbreitete dieser Anblick das Gefühl von Ruhe und Geborgenheit in ihm, doch heute stimmte irgendetwas nicht, es lag etwas in der Luft, dass verhinderte, dass er sich auch nur für ganz kurze Zeit entspannen konnte. Er sah sich um, konnte aber außer Dunkelheit und das Gras in seiner nächsten Umgebung nichts sehen.

Ohne, dass es wirklich einen Grund dazu gegeben hätte, wurde er immer nervöser. Er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte, dass diese Nacht furchtbar enden würde, doch er wusste nicht woher er es wusste und genau das war es was ihn noch viel nervöser und unruhiger werden lies. Ein Gang war gefunden, weiter von der Ruine entfernt musste noch einer sein. Er riss sich zusammen, versuchte nur noch an die Suche nach dem Geheimgang zu denken.

Es war sowieso unlogisch sich Gedanken zu machen, erstens war dies hier nur eine Erkundung, es ging nur darum sich mit dem Gelände vertraut zu machen, was sollte also groß passieren? Und zweitens gab es gar keinen Anlass sich Sorgen zu machen, er hatte weder Spuren von Todessern gesehen, noch Stimmen gehört, noch war er auf feindliche Zauber gestoßen, es war alles ruhig, nur er selbst war es nicht. Vielleicht wurde er alt und begann Gespenster zu sehen.

Und so versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen und sich einzureden, dass es alles nur Einbildung war, auch wenn er ganz genau wusste, dass seine Intuition ihn noch nie betrogen hatte. Am liebsten würde er hier abbrechen und mit seinen drei Mann wieder zurück ins halbwegs sichere London apparieren.

Er stieg tief in seine Gedanken versunken den Abhang wieder hinauf, den sie vorhin herunter gegangen waren, immer Ausschau nach einer kahlen Stelle, oder einem Felsen, der nicht ganz so massiv aussah wie ein Felsen, oder ganz alleine mitten im Weg stand, dort wo normalerweise keine Felsen zu finden waren. Inzwischen hatte Harry alle Anzeichen einer verborgenen Tür zu erkennen gelernt. Es hatte lange gedauert, bestimmt zwei Jahre seiner Ausbildung mit über hundert Einsätzen dieser Art.

Und endlich, nach bestimmt einer Stunde Suche hatte er die Falltür im Boden gefunden. Sie lag fast an der höchsten Stelle des Berges, den Harry nach oben gelaufen war, am Fuß eines uralten Baumes, der seine Wurzeln über die Falltür hinweg hatte wachsen lassen. Mit einem Zauber bewegte Harry die knorrigen Wurzeln von ihrer eigentlichen Position weg, doch als er die Falltür öffnete, sah er schon, dass man diesen Gang wohl nicht mehr benutzen konnte.

Überall lag Schutt herum, die Balken an den Seiten des Ganges waren mit der Zeit morsch geworden und hatten schließlich der Last, die auf ihnen ruhte, nachgegeben, und so war der Gang komplett verschüttet. Zur Sicherheit sprach Harry mehrere Zauber, die eine Illusion aufgehoben hätten, wenn es sich dabei um eine gehandelt hätte, doch es stellte sich als Realität heraus.

Er verschloss den Gang wieder und lies die Wurzeln wieder in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand zurück gleiten. Jeder eingestürzte Gang bedeutete weniger Auroren, die er draußen vor der Burg zurücklassen musste um auf die Flüchtlinge zu achten und das hieß, dass er insgesamt auch weniger Auroren benötigen würde. Er hoffte sehr, dass die drei anderen auch auf einige zerstörte Gänge stoßen würden, jeder Auror den er nicht mit hierher bringen musste, vereinfachte den Papierkram im Vorweg eines Einsatzes ungemein.

Wie jedes Mal vor einem Einsatz dachte er sich, dass es falsch war, die Zahl der Auroren aufs absolute Minimum zu reduzieren und so mögliche Risiken für die Beteiligten zu akzeptieren, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht durch diese Berge von Papier arbeiten, nicht wenn ihm so wenig Zeit dazu blieb und er auch noch andere Dinge zu tun hatte als Formulare auszufüllen. Es musste ein ganzer Einsatz geplant werden, das fraß schon genug Zeit seines Arbeitstages, es würde wahrscheinlich gerade mal so viel Zeit bleiben, dass es für die Formulare für die Mindestanzahl von Auroren reichte.

Irgendwann würde er einen eigenen Sekretär nur für diese Formulare beantragen, der dann den ganzen Tag nichts anderes machte als das und ihn davon befreite, sich auch noch darum kümmern zu müssen, denn es war für ihn eigentlich nicht tragbar aus bürokratischen Gesichtspunkten die Sicherheit schleifen zu lassen. Denn, auch wenn die Einsätze nur eine Farçe waren, es gab doch immer mal wieder Verletzte, denn diejenigen, die gefangen genommen werden sollten, wussten natürlich nichts davon und wehrten sich mit allen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln.

Der Abstieg ging logischer Weise schneller, auch weil die Angespanntheit in Harry immer mehr zunahm. Er hatte bis jetzt nichts von seinen drei Mitstreitern gehört, also musste es ihnen entweder gut gehen, oder sie waren tot, aber das hielt er doch für sehr sehr unwahrscheinlich. Es war fast unmöglich einen von ihnen anzugreifen und ihn sofort zu töten, denn sie waren so gut ausgebildet, dass sie die Gefahr förmlich rochen.

'Immer wachsam!', war die Devise gewesen, die ihre Lehrer ihnen eingebleut hatten - denn nicht nur Mad-Eye Moody lebte nach diesem Vorsatz - und obwohl sie zuerst alle Lehrer, die diesen Grundsatz immer wieder gepredigt hatten, für vollkommen paranoid gehalten hatten, spätestens nach den ersten beiden Jahren, hatten alle verstanden, dass man nur so eine Chance hatte zu überleben. Es konnte jederzeit passieren, man konnte jederzeit hinterrücks angegriffen werden, das war keine Wahnvorstellung, das war die blanke Realität, so unschön es klingen mochte.

Es war eine Lektion, die man nur lernte, wenn man sah, welche Folgen eine einzige Unachtsamkeit haben konnte. Ihre Ausbildung hatte ihnen allen einen hohen Blutzoll abverlangt und nicht jeder war bereit gewesen ihn zu leisten. Nach drei Jahren waren von dreißig Anfängern nur noch acht geblieben und sie waren noch ein sehr guter Jahrgang gewesen. Natürlich hatten auch die harten Prüfungen ihre Zahl gemindert, doch hauptsächlich war es die Belastung gewesen, unter der sie gestanden hatten.

Harry wusste nun, dass diese anfängliche Belastung nichts bedeutete im Gegensatz zu dem Druck, der nun jedes Mal auf seinen Schultern lastete. Wenn man als Anfänger nicht aufpasste, war entweder man selbst oder ein Kollege tot. Wenn er nicht acht gab, dann war seine ganze Truppe tot, oder zumindest extrem gefährdet. Aber er hatte gelernt damit umzugehen, irgendwie.

Er lief wieder an der schon entdeckten Falltür vorbei und fragte sich, wie viele Todesser ihnen dort unten wohl ins Netz gehen würden. Sie waren wie die Ratten. Er fand nichts abstoßender als die Flucht vor dem Kampf. Wenn sie sich denn schon auf Voldemorts Seite stellen wollten, bitte, aber dann sollten sie auch bis zum Letzten dahinter stehen und für ihre Einstellung bis in den Tod gehen. Er hatte so viele gesehen, die beim Verhör unter Tränen beteuerten nur unter dem Imperius gestanden zu haben und nichts, aber auch gar nichts davon hatte sich als Wahrheit herausgestellt.

Es war einfach nur widerlich und abstoßend eine solche Schwäche zu zeigen. Er selbst hatte so oft seinen Kopf für seine Überzeugung hingehalten, hatte Freunde sterben sehen, getötet von der dunklen Seite, war gefoltert worden, bedroht, und nichts hatte ihn davon abhalten können weiter zu kämpfen. Und er verstand es einfach nicht, wie man so schrecklich feige sein konnte und aus reinem Egoismus seine ganze Weltanschauung verraten konnte.

Gegen solche Todesser ging er besonders hart vor. Manche seiner Kollegen überprüften noch nicht mal, ob ihre Aussagen stimmten und sagten vor dem Zauberer Gamot aus, dass sie eine Strafmilderung für angemessen hielten, doch er prüfte gnadenlos jedes einzige Detail, auch wenn es ein wenig mehr Arbeit bedeutete. Nicht, dass er Gnade bei einem überzeugten Todesser walten lassen würde, aber diese behandelte er zumindest respektvoll und wie einen Menschen. Verräter waren in seinen Augen nicht mehr wert als ein wildes Tier.

Mehr als zwei Geheimgänge vermutete er hier auf dieser Seite nicht, denn er hatte die Seite des Eingangsportals gewählt und es war typisch, dass Geheimgänge eher auf die anderen drei Seiten mündeten, als auf diese. Wer wollte im Falle einer Belagerung schon direkt im Lager des Feindes auftauchen? Denn wenn ein Feind anrückte, geschah das meistens zur Frontseite hin. Egal wie stark ein Tor geschützt war, es stellte doch eine erheblich leichtere Hürde dar, als eine dicke Wand aus kaltem Stein.

Harry trat zu dem verfallenen Gemäuer und lehnte sich seufzend dagegen. Bald würden die anderen zurückkommen, zumindest hoffte er das. Dieser Teil der Erkundung war noch der einfachste, eine Falltür war schnell gefunden, das aufwendigste an der ganzen Sache war der Weg den man auf seiner Suche zurückzulegen hatte. Das wirklich Komplizierte kam erst noch, wenn man Flüche aufspüren musste, brüchiges Gemäuer, morsche Balken, Treppen, die unter einem einstürzen konnten, möglicherweise wildes Getier, das einen anfiel, ein verborgener Wächter, der einen aus dem Hinterhalt angriff.

Es gab so viele Gefahren, die ein altes Gebäude barg und nicht alle gingen von ihren Feinden aus, nein eigentlich gingen sogar die meisten vom Gebäude selbst aus. Er war einmal auf einer Erkundung gewesen, bei der sie die Gruppe in zwei Teile geteilt hatten, die eine blieb außerhalb des Gebäudes und suchte das Gelände ab, der Rest ging nach drinnen. Es war noch zu seiner Ausbildungszeit gewesen und er war in der ersten Gruppe.

Das Gebäude war in einem noch schlechteren Zustand gewesen, als dieses hier und es hatte beschlossen direkt über den Köpfen der Auroren in sich zusammenzufallen. Nur zwei der fünf hatten es überlebt, der Rest lag zerschmettert unter tonnenweise Stein und Schutt und würde nie mehr wieder das Tageslicht erblicken. Harry wusste nicht, ob Voldemort seine Versammlungen mitunter deswegen in diese Art von Gebäude verlegte um so auch ein oder zwei Auroren loszuwerden, am besten natürlich ein ganzer Trupp davon.

Vielleicht hatte der dunkle Lord aber auch einfach einen Hang zu malerischen, komplett verwitterten Burgruinen und deren dramatischen Flair. Vielleicht war es einfach eine passende Bühne für den geplanten Tod von Verrätern und anderen untreuen Gefolgsleuten. Harry war längst aufgefallen, dass diese Hinrichtungen immer häufiger wurden und das war nichts worüber er sich freuen konnte.

Denn es hieß, dass Voldemort immer mehr Zugang fand, so dass er es sich eher leisten konnte, unliebsame Gefolgschaft loszuwerden. Und irgendwo war es auch klar, dass dem so war. Denn auch die normale Bevölkerung hatte inzwischen bemerkt, dass die dunkle Macht in England immer mehr an Einfluss gewonnen hatte und so versuchte man sich und seine Liebsten damit zu schützen, indem man sich mit dem neuen Machthaber gut stellte. Nur dumm, dass Voldemort mit erschreckender Genauigkeit sagen konnte, wer ihm treu sein und wer sofort fliehen würde, wenn es hart auf hart kam.

Und diese Ratten schickte er zu ihm. Harry lachte leise in die dunkle Nacht hinein. Genau zum Richtigen. Frustriert schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Sollte es das sein? Seine Berufung? Müllabfuhr für Voldemort? Doch diese Frage hatte er sich in den letzten Jahren schon so oft gestellt, ohne dass er eine passende Antwort darauf gefunden hatte. Auf weiteres würde es nichts anderes für ihn geben, was sollte er denn schon groß tun?

Offen revoltieren? Er hatte es lange genug offen versucht, doch es hatte sich als dumm und aussichtslos herausgestellt. Der Erfolg steckte im Langfristigen, nicht im kleinen Sieg, der zu viele Opfer kostete. Doch er würde auch nicht weiter kommen, wenn er nur gegen die kleinen Fische vorging, denn so spielte er nur die natürliche Auslese für Voldemorts Truppen.

Aber für wirklich schmerzhafte Schläge fehlte es ihm an den Mitteln, sie würden ihm nicht gewährt werden und vor allem würde Voldemort schneller bescheid wissen als seine eigenen Leute. Er saß in der Falle, Voldemort hatte ihn still gelegt und das ohne einen Finger krumm zu machen. Eigentlich beeindruckend, wie sich alles so wahnsinnig zufällig gefügt hatte, vielleicht sollte er Voldemort das nächste Mal zu diesem Geniestreich gratulieren. Sollte er ihm denn überhaupt noch einmal begegnen.

Doch wahrscheinlich würde Voldemort sich den Triumph ihn getötet zu haben nicht entgehen lassen, auch wenn sein Ruhm inzwischen ein wenig abgeklungen war und er auch mal über die Straße gehen konnte, ohne dass ihn gleich jemand ansprach und ihn darum bat, ein Autogramm zu geben oder ein kleines Kind zu küssen. Als ob sein Kuss irgendwie Glück bringen würde.

Und endlich hörte er Schritte aus der Richtung in die Andrea gegangen war. Sehen konnte er sie erst als sie nur noch wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt war, denn die schwarze Kleidung bildete in der Dunkelheit kaum wahrnehmbaren Kontrast. "Ich habe drei gefunden, der den du schon gekannt hattest war eingestürzt, die anderen beiden sind noch zu benutzen. Sie sind weiter von der Ruine entfernt.", erklärte sie und deutete wage in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen war.

Harry nickte und löste sich von der Wand. "Gut.", meinte er nur. Die Anspannung verhinderte, dass er eine längere Antwort als ein einziges Wort gab. Forschend musterte er Andreas Gesicht und suchte nach einem Anzeichen, dass auch sie es spürte, die Gefahr, die in der Luft lag, doch er musste sehen, dass nur Neugierde und leichte Erregung, wie zu jedem Einsatz, in ihrem Blick lag.

Vielleicht bildete er sich doch nur alles ein, vielleicht wurde er langsam alt und paranoid. Die Grenze zwischen extremer Vorsicht und Paranoia war ohnehin sehr schmal, vielleicht hatte er sie jetzt endgültig überschritten? Aber irgendwie konnte er das nicht glauben. Vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nur zu viel Stress und dann auch noch Malfoy der ungefragt wieder in seinem Leben aufgetaucht war, ohne Vorankündigung, ohne zu bedenken, dass er ihn eigentlich nie mehr wieder hatte sehen wollen.

"Ist alles in Ordnung? Bist du immer noch böse auf mich, weil ich zu spät gekommen bin?", fragte Andrea vorsichtig nach. Doch in ihrer Stimme schwang schon mit, dass sie bezweifelte, dass es wirklich daran lag. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein....", er zwang sich zu einem Lachen, "daran bin ich doch schon gewöhnt. Ich habe nur viel Stress in letzter Zeit.... du weißt ja wie es ist..."

Er wollte Andrea nichts von seinen Ängsten und Befürchtungen erzählen, denn er wüsste noch nicht einmal woran er sie hätte festmachen können. Außerdem wollte er sie nicht auch noch mit hineinziehen und verunsichern. Andrea war durch ihre Verspätung wahrscheinlich schon genug mit Adrenalin vollgepumpt, da brauchte es nicht auch noch die leise Stimme im Kopf, ob er nicht vielleicht doch recht hatte und irgendeine körperlose Gefahr wartete in der Ruine auf sie.

Auch die beiden anderen kehrten nach wenigen Minuten zu ihnen zurück und berichteten von den entdeckten Geheimgängen. Harry würde sie später in den Plan einzeichnen und ihnen die jeweilige Anzahl von Wächtern zuteilen. Das alles müsste noch heute Nacht geschehen. Er fragte sich, ob er in dieser Nacht überhaupt noch nach Hause zu Sam kommen würde, doch er bezweifelte es stark. Sam würde nicht begeistert sein, doch was sollte er schon tun, er konnte ja nicht einfach abhauen, nur weil sein Lebensgefährte meinte, er müsste ihn öfter zu Gesicht bekommen.

Und es wäre ohnehin nicht schlecht, wenn Sam ein wenig angepisst von ihm wäre, er hatte eh immer das Gefühl, dass Sam viel zu nett zu ihm war, wo er doch in Gedanken schon längst mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte. Ob aus Gedanken je Realität werden würde, das wusste er allerdings jetzt noch nicht, wünschen würde er es sich eigentlich anders. Am liebsten wäre es ihm, wenn Sam von sich aus sagen würde, dass er ihn nicht mehr wollte.

Er schob alle Gedanken an Sam beiseite, denn hier auf der Arbeit hatte er auch in seinen Gedanken einfach nichts zu suchen. Er sollte eigentlich mit seinem Kopf hundertprozentig hier sein und nicht bei seinem Geliebten, nicht auszudenken wenn er eine Gefahr übersah, nur weil er gerade an seine ersehnte Trennung dachte. Aufmerksam lauschte er den Berichten der beiden anderen Teammitglieder und nickte an den Stellen, an denen es ihm passend erschien.

"Also gut, gehen wir rein. Wir teilen uns nicht auf, es wird jedes Zimmer gemeinsam betreten.", befahl er knapp, auch wenn er wusste, dass die anderen sich über eine solche Vorsichtsmaßnahme wundern würden. Aber er wollte einfach nicht riskieren, dass seine Befürchtungen Realität werden würden, denn er wollte keinen einzelnen von ihnen missen müssen. Ferdinand hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts, auch wenn man ihm deutlich ansah, dass er gerne einen Kommentar dazu abgegeben hätte.

Das Gras raschelte leise, als sie sich in ihrem kleinen Grüppchen zum Portal hin bewegten, das sie in die Burg führen würde. Harry befürchtete schon, dass es von mächtigen Verschluss- und Abwehrzaubern geschützt war, doch ein einfacher 'Alohomora' genügte überraschenderweise schon aus, um das Tor zu öffnen. Harrys Herz schlug höher, als sie vorsichtig und hinter einem starken Schutzschild verborgen die Empfangshalle betraten.

Im Inneren begrüßte sie absolute Dunkelheit. Ihre Schritte hallten viel zu laut im alten Gemäuer wider und rief unheimliche Echos hervor. Man konnte das leise Huschen von Mäusen und Ratten hören, vielleicht war es auch ein kleiner Fuchs, der hier Zuflucht vor Wind und Wetter gefunden hatte. Und da war noch etwas. Harry spitzte seine Ohren und lauschte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit hinein. Mit einer knappen Geste veranlasste er seine Mitstreiter stehen zu bleiben.

Es klang als würde eine Flüssigkeit auf Stein tropfen. Bestimmt war das Dach nicht mehr dicht. Natürlich, es konnte gar nicht mehr dicht sein, bestimmt die Hälfte davon hatte die Zeit schon vernichtet. Aber.... es hatte seit Tagen nicht mehr geregnet. Das ungute Gefühl in Harry stieg immer mehr an, mit jedem Schritt den sie weiter in das Gebäude hinein machten, und das Tropfen wurde in seinem Kopf zu einer Stimme der Warnung, die immer lauter wurde, bis sich schließlich zu einem unerträglichen Kreischen anstieg.

Harrys Hand zitterte leicht. Er konnte den Puls in seinen kalten Lippen spüren, wie er raste, als ob auch er ihn drängte, umzudrehen und so schnell es ging diesen verfluchten Ort zu verlassen. Es wäre dumm in der Eingangshalle Licht zu machen. Harry verzichtete so oft es ging darauf, denn jeder könnte sie sehen, aber sie niemanden, da ihre Augen im Fall eines Angriffes noch so ans Licht gewöhnt wären, dass sie in der Dunkelheit wie blind wären.

Doch er konnte nicht mehr. Er konnte nicht mehr ohne Licht sein, er musste wissen wo er war, wie es um ihn herum aussah und vor allem woher dieses verdammte Tropfen kam, das ihn fast in den Wahnsinn trieb. "Lumos!", wisperte er und war erschrocken, wie rau seine Stimme mit einem Mal klang und wie furchtbar laut sie widerhallte, obwohl er doch so leise gesprochen hatte.

Seine Mitstreiter keuchten auf, als das helle Licht sie blendete. "Du hättest uns wenigstens vorwarnen können....", murmelte Andrea. Harry rieb sich über die Augen, riss sie auf und versuchte sich zwanghaft schnell an das Licht zu gewöhnen. Als es seinen Augen endlich gelungen war, blieb ihm das Herz fast stehen.

Andrea neben ihm stieß einen leisen Schrei aus und hielt sich schnell die Hände vor den Mund. Harry starrte ungläubig auf das was sich vor ihnen zeigte. Leon, der sonst immer so schweigsam und ruhig war, keuchte erschrocken auf und wandte seinen Blick von dem furchtbaren Bild ab. Der jüngste der Runde, konnte es scheinbar nicht ertragen und sank wimmernd in sich zusammen.

Sie waren an Gewalt gewöhnt. Sie waren gewöhnt zu sehen, zu hören und zu riechen, wie jemand gefoltert wurde, auch an den Tod in Verbindung mit unheimlich großen Schmerzen, die jeden in den Wahnsinn treiben würde, hatten sie sich mittlerweile gewöhnt. Doch was sich ihnen hier bot, war viel schrecklicher, als das was Voldemort je getan hatte.

Fünfzig Meter vor ihnen ragte ein hoher Pfahl auf, der bestimmt über sechs Meter lang war. Er war oben angespitzt und über und über mit dunkelrotem, frischen Blut besudelt. Auf ihm steckte ein Mann. Der Pfahl war von seinem Unterleib bis zu seinem Hals durch seinen Körper getrieben worden und trat an der Stirn wieder hervor, bedeckt mit Blut und Hirnmasse. Der Körper war nicht bis zum Boden herab gerutscht, denn überhalb des Kopfes war eine Querlatte angebracht worden, an der man die Hände des Opfers mit mehreren dicken Nägeln festgenagelt hatte.

Aus den Wunden tropfte noch immer frisches Blut. Harry zwang sich genauer hinzusehen und nur so erkannte er, dass der Körper noch immer bebte vor unbändigem Schmerz. Ein gequältes Stöhnen zeigte ihm, dass er recht hatte, der Mann lebte noch. "Oh mein Gott.... es ist Trebond....", wisperte Andrea mit erstickter Stimme.

Und tatsächlich, als Harry das nächste Mal zu dem sterbenden aufblickte, erkannte er seinen Chef, der mit einem letzten, in seinen Ohren viel zu lauten, Stöhnen, sein Leben aushauchte.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Überall hetzten Menschen durch die Halle, getrieben von Angst, Verwirrung und dem Wahn, trotz des furchtbaren Mordes noch die Fassung zu bewahren und alle Nachforschungen am Leichenfundort schnell zu beenden. Die Halle war mittlerweile grell erleuchtet von mehreren Lichtkugeln, die man beschworen hatte. Unerbittlich wurde die Szene erleuchtet, so dass dem Auge, selbst wenn es gar das Gegenteil wollte, kein Detail erspart wurde.

Das Blut war inzwischen zu einer hässlichen, braunen Masse geronnen, was den Anblick des Toten nicht unbedingt angenehmer gestaltete. Wie auf einem schauderhaften Bild einer Seite seines alten Geschichtsbuches ragte der Pfahl empor und lies Harry, bei jedem einzelnen Mal in dem sein Blick zu ihm flog, erschaudern.

Wer tat so etwas? Er hatte schon so viel gesehen, zerstückelte Menschen, zu Tode gefolterte, gehäutete, verbrannte, aber ein jedes Mal war das Opfer ein Fremder gewesen, über dessen Leiche man sich mit kühler Professionalität beugen konnte, um sein Urteil zu treffen. Das Opfer hatte keinen Namen, meist nur eine Nummer und bei jeder Untersuchung wurde das Gesicht verdeckt um es den Auroren leichter zu machen.

Doch dieses Mal war es ganz egal, ob das Gesicht verdeckt war oder nicht, es handelte sich um seinen Chef und auch wenn eines der mintgrünen Tücher sein Antlitz verbergen würde, jedes Mal wenn er die Augen schließen würde, würde er ihn wieder vor sich sehen. Dieses Mal war das Opfer kein Fremder und das machte es allen ungleich schwerer damit umzugehen, wie sie es tun sollten.

Viele, derer, die sie gleich nach dem Fund hinzugerufen hatten, eilten stumm durch den Raum, den Blick streng auf den Boden gerichtet, um ihren ehemaligen Chef nicht ansehen zu müssen, der auch jetzt noch über sie zu wachen schien, hoch erhoben auf seinem Pfahl. Wenn es nicht so böse gewesen wäre, hätte Harry gesagt, dieser Tod hatte zu Trebond gepasst, zu seiner Art mit seinen Untergebenen umzugehen und Befehle zu erteilen.

Harry, Andrea, Ferdinand und Leon standen etwas abseits, in einer Nische und beobachteten die Spurensicherung dabei, wie sie ihre Detektionszauber immer wieder auf einzelne Objekte im Raum legten, wie sie Herumliegendes in Tüten packten um es später auszuwerten, versuchten den Tathergang zu rekonstruieren und sich ihre Notizen machten. Wahrscheinlich wäre es in jedem anderen Mordfall so gewesen, dass man sich zuerst um die Leiche gekümmert hätte, doch diesmal schien jeder davor zurück zu schrecken sie auch nur zu berühren.

Die vier schwiegen, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft, die keine Worte zuließen. Leon zitterte am ganzen Leib, hatte sich vorher mehrmals übergeben und sah auch jetzt noch ziemlich angeschlagen aus. Es war nicht seine erste Leiche, doch es war die erste Leiche die er sah, die nicht von Magie umgebracht worden war. Zumindest schätzte Harry, dass es in diesem Fall keine Magie gewesen war, die den Pfahl durch Trebonds Körper gerammt hatte.

Die erste auf Muggelart getötete Leiche war für jeden die schwerste. Harry konnte sich noch gut an seine erinnern, es war ein bestialischer Mord an einem Abgeordneten des Gamots gewesen, der von einem wahnsinnigen Muggel getötet worden war, der ihn durch Zufall beim zaubern erwischt hatte. Er sah noch heute das Blut an den Wänden und den Muggel mit einem Küchenmesser mitten im Raum sitzen, über und über mit Blut besudelt. Sie hatten noch nicht mal sein Gedächtnis verändern müssen.

Der Muggel war noch am selben Tag in eine geschlossene Anstalt eingeliefert worden, wo er wohl noch immer saß. Die nächsten Wochen hatte Harry immer wieder Albträume gehabt, auch wenn er zahlreiche Sitzungen mit dem Psychologen seiner Abteilung durchgemacht hatte, die auch wirklich geholfen hatten, auch wenn sie ihn vor seinen Träumen nicht hatten retten können.

Diesmal jedoch schloss er einen Muggel als Täter aus. Das hier sah viel zu sehr nach dem Werk eines Zauberers aus. Auch wenn der Mord selbst auf Muggelart begangen worden war, kein Muggel war fähig einen Pfahl ohne größeren Aufwand in Steinboden zu verankern und das auch noch in wenigen Minuten, und dann spurlos zu verschwinden. Es konnte sein, dass Trebond minutenlang dort oben gehangen hatte, bevor sie eingetreten waren, doch Harry glaubte nicht daran.

Er hatte einmal gehört, dass der Tod durch den Pfahl mehrere Tage, sogar eine ganze Woche lang dauern konnte, doch er bezweifelte stark daran, dass der Pfahl in solchen Fällen dann durch den Schädel gerammt worden war. Ohne Hirn lebte es sich nämlich ziemlich schlecht ein paar Tage lang. Es dürfte maximal einige Minuten gedauert haben, bis der Mann das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte.

Harry war sich sicher, dass es von jemandem getan worden war, der Einblick in das Wesen der Abteilung hatte, jemand, der Zugang zu den Daten, Anträgen und den Plänen hatte. Und da bei ihnen eine fast schon paranoide Geheimhaltungspolitik herrschte, war es unwahrscheinlich, dass sich der Schuldige unter den niederen Reihen der Auroren finden lies. Noch war nicht klar, ob dieses Attentat einen Todesserhintergrund hatte.

Trebond hatte auch unter ihnen Feinde gehabt, kaum einer hatte ihn gemocht, doch er kannte keinen, der einen derartigen Hass auf ihn gehabt hätte. Nun, man konnte nicht in die Menschen hineinsehen, die täglich mit einem zusammen arbeiteten, also lies sich diese Möglichkeit kaum ausschließen. Dennoch hielt Harry sie für einigermaßen unwahrscheinlich. Hätte jemand Trebond aus Hass umgebracht, oder aus beruflichem Neid, hätte man das unauffälliger, mit weniger Aufwand getan. Ohne es mit Sicherheit sagen zu können, würde Harry diesen Mord den Todessern zuschreiben.

Andrea war ungewöhnlich still, starrte immer wieder hoch zu ihrem Chef. Sie hatte kein besonders gutes Verhältnis zu ihm gehabt, dennoch war es ein Schock einen Menschen, mit dem man am gleichen Tag noch gesprochen hatte, plötzlich so sehen zu müssen. Scheinbar brauchte es erst einen grausigen Mord, um Andrea zum schweigen zu bringen und ihre sonst so hibbelige Art zu beruhigen. Auch sie war bleich und zitterte.

Harry konnte das untätige Herumstehen nicht länger ertragen. Er wusste, dass er momentan vermutlich nur im Weg herum stehen würde, wenn er versuchte zu helfen, da seine Ausbildung in Spurensuche schon lange her war, doch er musste einfach etwas tun. Mit einem beherzten Schritt trat er aus der Nische hervor und sah sich um. Sofort entdeckte er den Leiter der Spurensicherung, der zusammen mit einem Gehilfen ein paar Schritt weit vom Pfahl stand und diskutierte.

Streng darauf bedacht niemanden über den Haufen zu rennen durchquerte er den Raum und trat zu den beiden. "Nein, das kann nicht sein, es muss Spuren geben. Lass nochmals alles durchsuchen, irgendwo muss es einen Hinweis geben.", sprach der Leiter und unterstrich seine Worte mit hektischen, wirren Gesten, die beinahe so wirkten, als würde er sich über Gebärdensprache mit seinem Gehilfen unterhalten.

"Es gibt keine, Mr Jones, wir sind alles bereits vier mal durchgegangen. Es tut mir Leid, aber wenn es etwas gegeben hätte, hätten wir es gefunden.", beteuerte der etwas kleinere Gehilfe, dessen Namen Harry nicht kannte. Es gingen Gerüchte um, dass Jones seine persönlichen Gehilfen öfter wechselte als mancher seine Socken. Harry selbst hatte sich von vorn herein gegen einen Gehilfen ausgesprochen und lieber auf die Sekretärinnen zurück gegriffen.

Sich dezent räuspernd hielt er Jones davon ab, seinen Gehilfen ungespitzt in den Boden zu rammen. Wahrscheinlich wusste er das selbst längst, doch es war für ihn einfach absolut inakzeptabel, dass keine Spuren existieren sollten. Sein Gesicht lief rot an, als er sich zu Harry umwandte und ein unhöfliches "Was?!" schnauzte. "Mr Jones, ich weiß, dass ich hier keine Befehlsgewalt habe, dennoch würde ich vorschlagen, die Leiche zu bergen und sie in die Untersuchung zu schicken. Es wäre etwas respektlos, ihn noch länger dort oben hängen zu lassen. Außerdem dürfte demnächst die Leichenstarre einsetzen und das macht die Bergung noch komplizierter."

Jones verzog kurz das Gesicht. Offensichtlich war das ein Gedanke, der ihm selbst noch nicht durch den Kopf gegangen war. Es war nur zu deutlich, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, mit Dingen konfrontiert zu werden, die er selbst versäumt hatte. Und ebenso deutlich war das Widerstreben in ihm, sich nähere Gedanken über die Leiche zu machen. "Sie haben recht, Potter. Ich würde vorschlagen, sie und ihr Team übernehmen diese Aufgabe, ebenso wie den Abtransport. Es wurden bereits Aufnahmen vom Fundort und der Leiche gemacht, sie können also ohne Bedenken die Haltung und ähnliches verändern."

Harry schluckte und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Für so etwas war er eindeutig nicht zuständig! Genauso wenig wie sein Team. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass Andrea oder Leon es ertragen würden, die Leiche zu berühren. "Was stehen sie hier noch herum, Potter? Ich würde ihnen gerne meine Männer dazu anbieten, doch wie sie sehen haben wir noch viel zu tun und wir sind bis zum Morgengrauen hier beschäftigt. Ich kann auf keinen von ihnen verzichten. Wenn sie es nicht übernehmen, setzt die Leichenstarre ein, wie sie es so schön erklärt hatten."

Jones stand nicht über und nicht unter ihm, eigentlich hatten sie meist wenig miteinander zu tun, ein weiterer Grund, warum Harry sein arrogantes befehlerisches Gehabe so störte. "Ich dachte, es gäbe keine Spuren, wozu brauchen sie dann all diese Männer?", fragte Harry und musterte Jones mit einem abwertenden Blick. Jones war sich nur zu fein solche Drecksarbeit zu übernehmen und wollte es wohl auch seinen Untergebenen nicht antun. Wie furchtbar passend, dass Harry und seine Leute hier waren.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Harry sich um und ging zurück zu Andrea und den beiden anderen, die noch immer am selben Fleck standen. "Wir sollen Trebond ins Labor bringen.", verkündete er leise. Ängstlich blickte Leon auf. "Du kannst gehen Leon. Halte dich bereit, ich schätze, sie wollen gleich morgen mit uns sprechen. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn wir zuerst mal unter Tatverdacht stehen. Also achte darauf nichts zu tun, was dich verdächtig macht. Ich würde es nicht begrüßen dich aus meinem Team verabschieden zu müssen. Geh nach Hause, leg dich schlafen."

Leon nickte hastig und bedankte sich mit knappen, gemurmelten Worten, bevor er sich aus der Nische löste und aus dem Gebäude ging. Mit besorgter Miene blickte Harry ihm hinterher. Hoffentlich behielt er nicht recht. Es war in der Vergangenheit schon öfter vorgekommen, dass man die Schuld auf jemandem abgewälzt hatte, der mit der Sache nur wenig bis gar nichts zu tun gehabt hatte. Und was könnte einfacher sein, als diejenigen zu beschuldigen, die die Leiche gefunden hatten?

Ferdinand und Andrea blickten ihn fragend an, als wollten sie, dass Harry den Mund öffnete und auch ihnen erlaubte gehen zu können. Doch Harry konnte nicht, das wussten sie selbst sehr genau. "Kommt, wir müssen ihn da runter holen. Ich würde vorschlagen den Pfahl noch in ihm zu lassen, soll sich der Zauberer in der Pathologie darum kümmern, außerdem will ich möglichst wenig an der Leiche verändern." Oder sein halbes Gehirn hier lassen, schallte es unausgesprochen durch seinen Kopf, doch derartige Sprüche wollte er seinem Team jetzt nicht antun.

Schweigend nickten seine beiden Untergebenen. Sie hatten schon öfter Leichen gesehen, auch übel zugerichtete, das hier sollte für sie zwar schlimm, aber nicht unmöglich sein, anders als für Leon, der sich zu hause jetzt wohl erst mal die Seele aus dem Leib kotzen würde. Er war sich sicher, dass der Junge erst mal ein paar Tage nicht schlafen können würde, doch das würde sich wieder einrenken.

Ohne ein Wort durchquerten sie zu dritt den Raum. Jones kam auf sie zu, sichtlich wütend. "Was sollte das, Potter?! Warum ist einer der Zeugen gegangen? Ich habe das nicht erlaubt!", empörte er sich. Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Sie scheinen zu vergessen, dass Mr Happner mein Untergebener ist und sie keinerlei Befehlsgewalt über ihn haben. Er ist zu jung um so etwas verkraften zu können, deswegen hielt ich es für angebracht ihn weg zu schicken. Und was wollen sie hier mit ihm tun? Ihn länger dort drüben stehen lassen, bis sie hier fertig sind? Diese Zeit kann er genauso gut zu hause verbringen."

Harrys Stimme war kühl und beherrscht, ganz anders als heute Nachmittag, als er Draco Malfoy gegenüber gesessen hatte. Sofort verdrängte er jeden Gedanken an diesen blonden Bastard wieder aus seinem Kopf. Er gehörte hier nicht her, absolut nicht. Am liebsten würde er diese überaus peinliche Begegnung vollkommen aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen. Jones sog zischend die Luft in seine Lungen. "Was sie nicht sagen. Ich gehe recht in der Annahme, dass sie sich bereits denken können, dass sie sich morgen um Punkt sieben Uhr zur Zeugenbefragung im Ministerium einzufinden haben?"

Der schwarzhaarige Auror nickte nur und schob sich an Jones vorbei. Warum nur mussten sich die meisten Menschen in hohen Positionen immer so schrecklich aufspielen? Wieso litten sie alle an einem derart dominanten Geltungsdrang, dass sie dabei nur zu oft einfach jegliche Vernunft fahren ließen? Harry konnte solches Verhalten nicht nachvollziehen. Natürlich, Ehrgeiz besaß er auch, doch er ließ niemals zu, dass er ihn beherrschte.

Die beiden folgten ihm auf dem Fuße und blickten fast schon angstvoll zu ihrem ehemaligen Chef empor. "Okay, wir gehen wie folgt vor: Andrea, du fixierst den Körper mit einem Zauber, während ich den Pfahl durchtrenne. Dann lässt du ihn vorsichtig auf den Boden herab. Leon und ich werden die Nägel aus seinen Händen und Unterarmen ziehen. Verstanden?" Beide nickten, wenn auch nicht mit besonders viel Enthusiasmus.

Zweifelnd blickte Harry empor und betrachtete ein letztes Mal die Leiche, bevor sie sie von dort herunter holen würden. Er hoffte inständig, dass alles so klappen würde, wie sie es sich gedacht hatten, denn er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie es war, den Pfahl aus dem Leichnam zu entfernen. Alleine beim Gedanken daran wurde ihm schlecht.

Allem vor allem dominierte sein Ärger über Jones. Dieser aufgeblasene Gockel... War ja klar, dass er ihnen die Drecksarbeit zuschob, wobei das überhaupt nicht ihre Aufgabe war. Eigentlich sollten sie sich weigern und einfach verschwinden, aber er konnte seinen Chef doch nicht da oben hängen lassen, so sehr er ihn auch als Vorgesetzten hasste. Das wäre einfach nicht mit seinem Verständnis von Respekt gegenüber den Toten zu vereinen gewesen.

Mit einem Nicken gab er Andrea zu verstehen, dass sie anfangen sollte. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Halfter und richtete ihn auf die Leiche. Kaum verständlich murmelte sie einen Zauber zur Fixierung der Leiche. Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab längst gezogen und nervös damit herum gespielt, bis Andrea fertig war. Als er das Zeichen von ihr hatte begann er vorsichtig den Pfahl knapp unter der Stelle an der er in den Körper eingedrungen war abzusägen.

Es war nicht ganz so einfach, das mit einem Zauber zu tun und wäre wohl mit einer Muggelsäge leichter zu bewerkstelligen gewesen, da ständig ein Bein im Weg war, das man ja nicht aus Versehen mit abtrennen wollte, aber nach ein paar Minuten hatte er es schließlich geschafft. "Gut, hol ihn runter und leg ihn vorsichtig auf dem Boden ab.", wies er Andrea an. Diese nickte nur.

Es war ihr deutlich anzusehen, dass sie ihre Mühe hatte, die unhandliche Konstruktion die Mensch und Holz bildeten zu bewegen. Mit einem Klappern und einem etwas widerlichen dumpfen Schlag erreichte die Leiche schließlich ihr Ziel auf dem kalten Steinboden. Erst jetzt, aus der Nähe, konnte man das Grauen richtig betrachten. Sein Gesicht hatte sich zu einer furchtbaren Maske des Schmerzes verzogen, die auf dem aschfahlen Hintergrund seiner Haut noch grausiger wirkte.

Andrea biss sich auf die Lippen und zwang sich den Blick abzuwenden. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie sich am liebsten übergeben, wie rund zwei Drittel der restlichen Anwesenden, die es sich jedoch mit Mühe verkniffen, wollte doch keiner sich diese Blöße geben. Harry war froh, dass Trebonds Hinterkopf, dort wo der Pfahl wieder ausgetreten war, überall von Blut bedeckt war, so dass man nicht das ganze Ausmaß der Kopfwunde sehen konnte. Vermutlich wäre es dann auch um seine Selbstbeherrschung geschehen gewesen.

Nach einer Weile lösten sich die beiden Männer aus ihrer Starre. Sie wussten, dass sich diese schreckliche Arbeit nicht von selbst erledigte, also wurde es auch nicht besser davon, wenn man tatenlos herum stand. Vorsichtig trat Harry näher an die Leiche heran. Er vermied es strickt aus unmittelbarer Nähe in Trebonds Gesicht oder auf den zersplitterten Hinterkopf zu blicken. "Also dann...", murmelte er leise, wie zu sich selbst, auch wenn er eigentlich zu Leon hatte sprechen wollen.

Er ging neben dem Querbalken in die Hocke und besah sich den dort eingeschlagenen Nagel, der direkt durch Trebonds Handgelenk gedrungen war und es wahrscheinlich komplett zerschmettert hatte. Irgendwann einmal hatte er gelesen, dass das bei Kreuzigungen durchaus so üblich gewesen war, das Nägel, die durch die Handfläche getrieben wurden zu schnell ausrissen und den Körper deshalb nicht richtig halten konnten. Bis jetzt hatte er das nicht wirklich wahrhaben wollen, da ihm das aus einem seltsamen, irrationalen Grund immer zu brutal erschienen war.

"Wir müssen sie per Hand rausziehen.", drang die tiefe Stimme Leons an sein Ohr, der wie immer ziemlich unbeteiligt wirkte, auch wenn Harry ganz genau wusste, dass genau das Gegenteil auf ihn zutraf. Harry grunzte unwillig zur Antwort. Es war nun mal nicht so, dass er sich darum riss, die Leiche auch noch anzufassen. Doch es blieb ihnen kaum etwas anderes übrig. Also beugte er sich tiefer über den Arm und fasste das herausstehende Ende des Nagels. Ein kurzer Ruck zeigte ihm, dass er so keine Chance hatte, zu fest saß der Nagel im Holz.

Wie Leon auch, richtete er sich halb auf, stellte ein Bein auf den Balken und konnte so seine ganze Kraft einsetzen um den Nagel langsam aus dem Holz zu zwingen. Mit einem widerlich schmatzenden Geräusch löste er sich nach ein paar schweißtreibenden Minuten aus dem Handgelenk. Würgend drehte Andrea sich um, die alles mit angesehen hatte, und erbrach sich auf den Boden. Schaudern legte Harry den Nagel neben die Leiche auf den Boden. Knochensplitter und Blut klebten noch an ihm und so hatte er es nicht ertragen ihn noch länger in Händen zu halten.

Harrys Hände zitterten als er eine Bahre beschwor. Leon verstand und lies den toten Körper auf selbige schweben, auch wenn man sah, dass er mit dem Zauber in dieser Situation seine Schwierigkeiten hatte. "Wegbringen sollen sie ihn.... gehen wir nach Hause.....", murmelte Harry, sichtlich mitgenommen von den Geschehnissen. "Andrea? Gehts wieder?" In seiner Stimme schwang Sorge mit, auch wenn er wusste, dass sich die Frau normalerweise immer sehr schnell wieder fing.

Noch immer keuchend stand sie da und wischte sich über den Mund. Es war ihr sichtlich peinlich, sich schlussendlich doch übergeben zu haben, wo sie genau wusste, wie unprofessionell so etwas wirken musste, aber er war nun mal ihr Chef gewesen, sie hatte heute noch mit ihm gesprochen und jetzt... jetzt war sein Gehirn auf der gesamten Oberseite des Pfahls verteilt. Was für ein Ende. Sie schauderte und zog ihren Stab um ihren Mageninhalt, den sie auf dem Boden ausgebreitet hatte, verschwinden zu lassen. "Ja... geht schon wieder.... lass uns nur von hier verschwinden..."

Der schwarzhaarige nickte. Zusammen verließen sie das Gebäude, natürlich ohne sich bei Jones abzumelden und apparierten jeder zu sich nach Hause.

Noch vor der Tür von seinem Haus löste Harry das Kopftuch, das er sich um den Kopf gebunden hatte, sowie die oberen Knöpfe seines Oberteils. Er atmete tief durch, bevor er die Tür öffnete. Der Morgen graute noch nicht, doch es war wohl kurz davor, zumindest sagte ihm das sein Zeitgefühl. Vermutlich schlief Sam schon längst tief und fest. Es würde ihn eher ärgern, wenn er feststellen würde, dass Sam auf ihn wartete, immerhin musste er genauso wie er selbst früh raus, da sollte er gefälligst schlafen.

Ohne das Licht einzuschalten betrat er das Haus, streifte seine Schuhe ab und ging ohne Umwege nach oben ins Bad. Erst dort schaltete er das Licht an um Sam auf keinen Fall zu wecken. Seufzend blickte er in den Spiegel. Jetzt musste sogar er zugeben, dass er scheiße aussah. Frustriert strich er sich durch die Haare und wandte sich von seinem müden Spiegelbild ab. Wenn das hier vorbei war, würde er sich Urlaub nehmen. Ganz sicher. Und zwar mindestens zwei Wochen. Vielleicht konnte Sam sich gleichzeitig Urlaub nehmen, dann würden sie gemeinsam irgendwo hin fliegen und sich am Strand erholen.

Doch irgendwie widerstrebte ihm die Vorstellung zusammen mit Sam am Strand zu liegen. Wahrscheinlich würde er alle paar Minuten mit der Sonnenmilch antanzen und ihn eincremen wollen. Und wenn das erledigt war, würde er ihn mit selbstgeschmierten Broten vollstopfen bis er kurz vorm Erbrechen stand. Und dann würde er sich sicherlich einen Vortrag darüber anhören müssen, dass man mit vollem Magen nicht ins Wasser ging. Manchmal verhielt Sam sich wie die Mutter, die er nie gehabt hatte.

Gerade als er seine Hose auf den Badezimmerboden fallen lies und die Dusche anstellen wollte, hörte er Schritte auf dem Gang. Quietschend öffnete sich die Tür und gab den Blick auf einen ziemlich verschlafen wirkenden Sam. "Harry....", murmelte er und rieb sich über die Augen. Harry musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Auch wenn er ihn nicht liebte, es vielleicht nie getan hatte, Sam war niedlich, zumindest manchmal. "Geh ins Bett, ich dusch mich nur kurz, dann bin ich bei dir.", versprach er.

Der junge Mann nickte, doch er machte keine Anstallten aus dem Raum zu verschwinden, sondern lehnte sich gegen die kühle Wand. "Wie war der Einsatz?", fragte er leise, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte Harry, dass Sam längst erraten hatte, das etwas furchtbar schief gelaufen sein musste. "Furchtbar. Ich erzähle dir morgen davon...", war alles was Harry sagte bevor er endlich unter die heiß ersehnte Dusche stieg.

Sam nickte leicht und gähnt herzhaft. Das Wasser, das laut auf die Duschwanne und Harrys nackten Körper herab prasselte war das einzige Geräusch, das über die Stille hinweg täuschen konnte, die sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte. Früher hatte Harry ihm immer alles sofort erzählt, ganz egal wie müde er war. Doch Sam wollte nicht undankbar sein, wahrscheinlich hatte Harry einen schrecklichen Tag hinter sich, da war es nur natürlich, dass er nicht mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zur Haustür herein schneite.

Aufmerksame Augen verfolgten Harry, als dieser tropfend aus der Dusche stieg. Als würde er die Blicke körperlich spüren hob er den seinen und sah direkt in Sams sorgenvolle Augen. Warum konnte er nicht einfach im Bett liegen und schlafen? Warum nahm er ihm die letzten paar Minuten zwischen Mission und ihrem Aufeinandertreffen? Konnte er sich denn nicht denken, dass er einfach ein paar Minuten mit sich alleine brauchte?! Unmerklich ballten sich seine Hände. Sein Mund öffnete sich bereits zu einer äußerst unfreundlichen Äußerung, als er sich wieder zur Ordnung rief.

Sam konnte nichts dafür. Er wollte doch nur bei ihm sein. Harry griff sich das Handtuch und rubbelte sich das Haar trocken. Sam war das Opfer, nicht er. Sam war der Betrogene. Er hatte kein Recht auf ihn wütend zu sein. Und doch kochte es manchmal so heftig in ihm hoch, dass er am liebsten ausgeholt und ihn geschlagen hätte. Dieses Gefühl erschreckte ihn, denn er hatte nie zu übermäßiger Gewalt tendiert, wusste er doch, wie es war, von einem übermächtigen Gegner im eigenen Hause bedroht zu werden.

Manchmal schien es ihm, in Sams lächelnden Augen spiegelten sich all seine Probleme, was natürliche absoluter Schwachsinn war. Sam konnte nichts für den Zaubereiminister, all die dumme Bürokratie und er konnte schon gar nichts für Voldemort. Mit sich selbst im Unreinen trocknete er sich weiter ab, während er noch immer die Blicke seines Lebensgefährten im Nacken hatte. Er würde es beenden müssen. Bald.

Schnell schnappte er sich die Shorts, die auf dem Boden lagen und streifte sie sich wieder über. Den Rest seiner Kleidung ließ er einfach liegen, wo sie eben lag, er würde sie morgen früh schon noch wegräumen, immerhin war es unwahrscheinlich, dass ihr plötzlich kleine Beinchen wuchs und sie weg rannte. Zusammen mit Sam ging er rüber ins Schlafzimmer. Endlich ein Bett.... Auch wenn er wusste, dass ihm im Traum wohl Trebonds verzerrtes Gesicht das eine oder andere Mal über den Weg laufen würde, er wollte einfach nur noch schlafen.

Doch diesen Gefallen tat Sam ihm nicht. Sobald sie im Bett lagen rückte Sam zu ihm herüber und drückte sich dicht an ihn. Im Raum war es ohnehin schon warm, da Sam wie immer die Heizung voll aufgedreht hatte um nicht zu frieren, doch Harry hatte nach ein paar Minuten das Gefühl vor Hitze einzugehen. Aber er konnte Sam schlecht von sich schieben. Also lag er mit geöffneten Auge da und starrte in die Dunkelheit, lauschte Sams Atem, der noch nicht mal im Entferntesten vermuten lies, dass der andere schlief.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie Sams Hand sich zu bewegen begann, wie sie zunächst kleine Kreise auf seiner Brust zog, die allmählich immer größer wurden. Seine schlimmsten Vorahnung wurden erfüllt. Sam war keineswegs noch wach, weil er nicht schlafen konnte, nein, er wollte, dass Harry seine Pflichten im Bett erfüllte. Nur mit Mühe konnte Harry sich zurück halten aus dem Bett zu springen und den Raum zu verlassen. Konnte Sam sich denn nicht denken, dass er gerade wenig Lust auf Sex hatte?

Doch innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf über sich selbst. Sam versorgte ihn, er kochte für ihn, er war immer für ihn da, egal um was es ging, er hatte sich das bisschen Sex, das er ihm geben konnte redlich verdient. Harry hatte kein Recht sich zu beschweren. Gerade ein Mensch wie Sam hatte ein wenig Zuneigung verdient. Die Hand auf seiner Brust zog weiter ihre Bahnen, die Finger streiften ab und an wie zufällig seine Brustwarzen, doch Harry spürte es kaum.

Alles was er spürte war die erdrückende Hitze im Raum, die ihm den Schweiß aus den Poren trieb. Sogar die Luft, die er in seine Lungen sog war zu heiß, als stünde er in der prallen Sonne, mitten im Sommer mit keiner Möglichkeit sich irgendwie abzukühlen und sich Linderung zu verschaffen. Er sollte es hinter sich bringen. Was war schon dabei ihn schnell flachzulegen? Es war nur Sex!

Entgegen der schrecklich kreischenden Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm immer wieder sagte, dass er einen Fehler beging, hob er die Hand und legte sie zärtlich auf Sams Wange um seinen Kopf zu sich her zu ziehen. Sam wusste worauf er hinaus wollte. Ihr Lippen trafen aufeinander, küssten sich fast unschuldig bis Sams Zunge zwischen seinen weichen Lippen hervor blitzte und kurz über Harrys eigene Lippen leckte. Er tat was von ihm verlangt wurde. Er hasste Zungenküsse. Ohne zu zögern öffnete er den Mund und drang in Sams feuchtwarmen Mund ein, erkundete ihn mit vorgetäuschter Begeisterung, stubste die fremde Zunge an, die sofort auf das Spiel einging.

Sam schmeckte süß, auf irgendeine widersinnige Art viel zu süß. Er schmeckte als hätte er gerade einen Topf Honig vermengt mit Erdnussbutter gegessen. Die Zunge umkreiste seine eigene, leckte darüber, versuchte ihn zu liebkosen, irgendwelche Gefühle in ihm zu wecken, doch Harry hasste das Gefühl, dieser glitschigen, weichen Zunge an seiner eigenen. Es war alles zu feucht. Schon jetzt konnte er spüren wie Speichel auf seinen Lippen hing und dort von Sams gierigen Lippen auch darüber hinaus verteilt wurde.

Früher hatte ihn das nie gestört. Früher waren ihre Küsse wunderbar gewesen. Früher, als er seinen größten Fehler noch nicht realisiert hatte. Damals war Sam ihm wie ein wohltuender Engel erschienen, ein Segen, ein Mensch wie für ihn geschaffen. Sie hatten miteinander gelacht, waren zusammen ausgegangen. Er war glücklich gewesen bis er bemerkt hatte, dass alles nur eine Lüge war, die er sich selbst erzählt hatte.

Er wurde erst wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Sam den Kuss löste und sich dicht an ihn drängte, so dass sein eigener Oberschenkel sich zwischen den Beinen seines Lebensgefährten befand. Nur zu deutlich konnte er dort die Erhebung spüren, die sich bereits nach dem ersten Kuss dort gebildet hatte. Vielleicht konnte er die Sache ja schnell beenden... wenn Sam jetzt schon so weit war, standen seine Chancen gar nicht so schlecht.

"Ich liebe dich, Harry....", hauchte er mit seinen feuchten Lippen an Harrys Ohr, der nur erschaudern konnte. Alleine bei diesen Worten wurde ihm schlecht, führten sie ihm doch das Lügennetz, in das er sich verstrickt hatte noch viel deutlicher vor Augen. Er zwang seinen Mund dazu sich zu öffnen, atmete tief durch und murmelte kaum verständlich "Ich dich auch." Es war nicht fair, was er tat. Er sollte Sam von sich drücken, ihm tief in die Augen sehen und ihm alles gestehen.

Aber er tat nichts dergleichen. Sams Hand, die über den Kuss kurz geruht hatte setzte ihren Weg wieder fort, konzentrierte sich jetzt aber wesentlich mehr auf seine Brustwarzen. Verspielt stubste Sam sie an, umkreiste sie, rollte sie zwischen seinen Fingern bis sie standen, auch wenn Harry nicht im geringsten danach war. Doch er war froh, dass zumindest sein Körper noch wusste was sich gehörte, wenn sein Kopf sich schon quer stellen wollte.

Nur mit viel Willenskraft schaffte er es seine Hand seinerseits auf Sams Brust zu legen. Wenn doch nur Sam aufhören würde, zu versuchen ihn zu reizen... Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise war er sich sicher, dass er seine Pflichten als Geliebter besser erfüllen könnte, würde er einfach nur den anderen befriedigen müssen, anstatt auch selbst Vergnügen vortäuschen zu müssen. "Lass mich dich verwöhnen...", raunte Sam mit tiefer, lustgetränkter Stimme.

Harry hatte das Gefühl in einem Albtraum gelandet zu sein, als Sam sich über ihn rollte und begann seinen Hals mit feuchten Küssen zu bedecken. Zuerst Malfoy, dann Trebonds Tod, jetzt das, was hatte er eigentlich verbrochen? Er wusste ja, dass er nicht immer ein guter Mensch gewesen war, aber er fand, dass es andere gab, die es viel mehr verdient hätten zu leiden. Malfoy zum Beispiel. Malfoy mit seinem scheiß arroganten Blick und seinem beschissenen Gehabe bei dem er ihm am liebsten eine runter gehauen hätte.

Erstaunlicher Weise lenkte ihn der Gedanken an Malfoy von Sams Küssen ab, machte sie erträglicher, so dass er nicht bei jedem von ihnen erschauderte. Doch er musste sich zusammen reißen, durfte nicht wie ein Brett im Bett liegen, während Sam sich abmühte. Heiße, feuchte Lippen legten sich um seine Brustwarze, sogen daran, Sams Zunge schoss hervor und spielte mit ihr, stubste sie immer wieder an.

Es ging nicht spurlos an ihm vorbei, doch die rechte Lust wollte sich einfach nicht einstellen, egal was er auch versuchte. Um Sam nicht zu enttäuschen, schloss er die Augen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte sich an etwas tieferer Atmung. Seine Hände legten sich auf Sams Hinterkopf um ihn sanft zu kraulen und ab und zu etwas fester zuzupacken, als würde er vor Lust erschaudern. Nur zu deutlich konnte er Sams Erregung durch dessen Shorts hindurch spüren, die sich gegen seinen eigenen Unterleib drängte.

Schließlich wechselte Sams Mund von der rechten auf die linke Seite seiner Brust und fuhr dort mit seinen Bemühungen fort. Harry war es unbegreiflich, wie Sam nichts sehen konnte, dass es ihm keinen Spaß machte, aber er würde natürlich den Teufel tun und es ihm deutlich zeigen, auch wenn es vielleicht endlich Licht ins Dunkel bringen würde. Natürlich, er täuschte Lust vor, aber er fühlte sich dabei nicht besonders überzeugend.

Mit tiefroten Lippen und gierigem Blick sah Sam zu ihm auf. "Harry.... du bist so wunderschön.... ich liebe dich.....", raunte er, bevor er sich wieder ein Stück hochstemmte um seine Lippen auf Harrys zu pressen, ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Beinahe hätte es Harry gewürgt, als er spürte, wie ein Speicheltropfen über sein Kinn rann, langsam und klebrig. Die fremde Zunge war tief in seinen eigenen Mund eindrungen, zu weit, für seinen Geschmack, doch er tat dennoch sein möglichstes den Kuss zu erwidern.

Nur für einen Gegenangriff reichte es nicht, er konnte sich einfach nicht überwinden, die fremde Zunge zurück zu drängen und seinerseits in die andere Mundhöhle einzudringen. Er liebte ihn.... wenn er doch nur aufhören würde, solche Dinge zu sagen, die Harry jedes Mal vor Schuld fast zusammen zucken ließen. Es tat weh, es zu hören, er wollte es nicht hören, wollte seine Schuld nicht dauernd unter die Nase gerieben bekommen.

Kurz hatte er gedacht, Sam würde sich von ihm lösen wollen, als er sich ein Stück weit hochstemmte, doch sofort, als die Hand des anderen sich zwischen sie schob, hatte Harry seinen Fehler erkannt. Die fremde Hand strich über seinen flachen, muskulösen Bauch, umspielte kurz den Bauchnabel, bevor sie noch tiefer glitt und schließlich auf den Saum seiner Shorts erreichte. Noch immer hatten sich seine Lippen an ihm festgesaugt.

Doch als Sams Hand sich unter dem Saum seiner Shorts hindurchschlängelte und ohne Umwege zu seinem Glied wanderte, ergriff Harry seine Chance, den Kuss zu lösen um leise zu stöhnen und den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen. Doch etwas schien nicht zu stimmen. Sam stockte in der Bewegung. Es war nur ein kurzes Zögern, eine Sekunde, nicht mehr, doch sie lies Harry vermuten, dass Sam entdeckt hatte, was er zu verbergen versucht hatte: seine Unlust.

Kurz hoffte Harry, Sam würde es einfach hinnehmen, dass sein Glied noch immer nicht stand, ihn zur Rede stellen, was denn los sein, einfach irgendetwas sagen und damit diese peinliche Situation zu beenden. Doch er tat es nicht. Stattdessen versuchte er seine Männlichkeit zu reizen, rieb sie ein wenig, versuchte sie zu pumpen um sie irgendwie zum Leben zu erwecken. Harry fühlte sich so unwohl als säße er gerade auf einem Arztstuhl und würde von einem Arzt mit forschen Händen betastet.

Was war nur los mit ihm? Warum gelang es ihm nicht mehr, einfach seine Pflicht zu erfüllen und damit Sam zu befriedigen? Warum betrog ihn sein Körper auf eine solch beschämende Art und Weise? Denn noch immer regte sich nichts. Vehement bearbeitete Sam das schlaffe Stück Fleisch mit seiner Hand und jeder andere hätte bereits vor Lust gekeucht, doch nicht Harry. Dieser wusste einfach nicht, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er lag einfach nur da und versuchte Sam nicht anzusehen, wie er an ihm herumwerkte.

Erst nach Minuten erwachte er aus seiner Starre. Er stemmte sich halb zum sitzen und legte seine Hand auf Sams Schulter. Dieser blickte auf. Allein sein verletzter Blick lies Harrys Herz zerspringen. "Es tut mir Leid..."; murmelte Harry und sah sich gezwungen, den Blick wieder auf das Bettlaken zu senken. Doch Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, muss es nicht... du bist bestimmt nur müde. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry... das kann jedem mal passieren."

Ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schlich sich auf Sams Lippen, das Harry wie ein Dolch in sein Herz schnitt. Bei Merlin, er täuschte Sam all das einfach nur vor und Sam bemitleidete ihn auch noch und dachte er würde.... Potenzprobleme haben.... "Danke...", murmelte er leise, wusste nicht was er sonst hätte sagen sollen, "Soll ich.... willst du dass ich dir...."

Die Situation war so peinlich, so furchtbar demütigend, dass er noch nicht mal seinen Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, da er plötzlich einfach nicht mehr aussprechen konnte, dass er ihm einen blasen würde, wenn Sam es gerne hätte. Aber anscheinend hatte Sam auch so verstanden, was er fragen wollte. "Nein. Nein, schlaf dich aus. Du hattest bestimmt einen schrecklichen Tag. Du solltest dir morgen frei nehmen oder so, damit du mal wieder ausschlafen kannst."

Ach, morgen sollte er ausschlafen, aber jetzt hätte er mit ihm irgendwelche Bettspielchen treiben sollen? Welche Logik war das denn bitte? Manchmal verstand er Sam nicht wirklich, so sehr er sich auch darum bemühte, ihn zu verstehen. Er deutete ein Nicken an und zog Sam wieder zu sich her um ihn sanft in seine Arme zu nehmen. Jetzt, da er ihm keinen Sex mehr geben sollte, fiel es ihm um einiges leichter ihn an sich heran zu lassen.

Doch es fühlte sich für ihn nicht an, als würde er seinen Geliebten im Arm halten, sondern vielmehr einen guten Freund, der seinen Trost brauchte. "Ich werde sehen, was sich tun lässt, aber ich bezweifle, dass das möglich sein wird... mein Chef wurde heute ermordet. Bestimmt herrscht das reinste Chaos bei uns in der Abteilung....", murmelte Harry schläfrig. Sam hob den Kopf von seiner Brust und sah Harry fragend an.

"Ich erzähls dir morgen.... ich will mich grad nicht daran erinnern müssen...." Der Braunhaarige sah ihn an, als würde er plötzlich alles verstehen, was vorhin passiert war. In seinen Augen schimmerte das Mitleid. "Oh, wenn du mir das nur vorher gesagt hättest.... kein Wunder.... verzeihst du mir, Harry? Das tut mir wirklich sehr leid.... ich wollte dich nicht in Bedrängnis bringen...."

Harry hätte sich am liebsten übergeben. "Natürlich, du konntest es ja nicht wissen.", hauchte Harry, der sich noch beschissener fühlte, als während diesem furchtbar peinlichen Zwischenfall. "Gute Nacht.", erwiderte Sam leise. Schon nach ein paar Minuten war er eingeschlafen, doch Harry konnte die ganze Nacht über kein Auge zu tun, auch wenn er sich tierisch müde fühlte. Offenbar dachte sein Körper und seine Psyche dabei anders.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Das Handy, das Nachts stets auf seinem Nachtkästchen lag, schrillte los und riss Harry damit aus dem bisschen Schlaf, das er schlussendlich doch noch bekommen hatte. Schwerfällig zwang Harry seine Augenlieder dazu, nach oben zu klappen und seinen Arm, sich auszustrecken um nach dem Übeltäter zu greifen.

„Potter...?", fragte er mit schlaftrunkener Stimme in das Muggelgerät, das sich mittlerweile auch in Zaubererkreisen durchgesetzt hatte. Zumindest in seiner Abteilung, da es einfach schneller und sicherer war. Kaum jemand in der Zaubererwelt wusste, wie man ein Handy abhörte. Durch einen Kamin jedoch, konnte man sogar in ein fremdes Haus eindringen, etwas das mit dem Handy vollkommen undenkbar war.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Potter, verzeihen sie bitte den frühen Anruf, hier spricht Morgan Reese. Ich dachte, da sie für den Fall von Mr Trebold eingeteilt wurden, dürfte sie interessieren, dass ich mit der Untersuchung der Leiche fertig bin."

Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und war plötzlich hellwach. Erstens, warum musste er diesen Fall übernehmen? Er hatte die Leiche gefunden, na klar, aber es gab doch so viele andere Auroren, warum konnten die diesen brisanten Fall nicht übernehmen? Es wunderte ihn ehrlich, da er dem Regime denkbar feindlich gegenüber stand, und das auch einigermaßen bekannt war, hatte er angenommen, dass man den Fall einem Regimetreuen in die Hände gab um ein ungünstiges Ergebnis sofort abwenden zu können.

Und zweitens, warum arbeiteten Leichenbeschauer denn mitten in der Nacht? War es nicht schon unheimlich genug da unten in ihren Kellern mit den Kühlkammern, mussten sie jetzt auch noch nachts arbeiten? Er nahm sich vor, das nächste Mal, wenn er in der Nacht einen Einsatz hatte, würde er das Handy ausschalten, wenn er schlief, ganz egal wer sein neuer Chef würde und mit welchen Konsequenzen er drohte.

„Ich werde mich sofort auf den Weg machen. In spätestens einer Stunde bin ich bei ihnen.", versprach er und legte mit einer knappen Verabschiedungsformal wieder auf. Er sah auf das grell leuchtende Display und erkannte, dass es halb sieben war. Vermutlich hatte er nicht länger als eine Stunde geschlafen. Neben ihm regte sich Sam wohl noch im Halbschlaf. Er wusste, dass dieser bis sieben schlafen würde und war eigentlich schon fast froh über den Anruf.

Denn das bedeutete, dass er Sam zumindest heute Morgen nicht sehen musste. Nach dieser peinlichen Leistung von gestern Nacht war das wirklich eine super Erkenntnis. Er wollte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen müssen um dort das Mitleid darüber vorzufinden, dass er jetzt auch noch unter Errektionsstürungen litt.

Seufzend quälte er sich aus dem Bett und schlurfte ins Bad. Ihm war so etwas noch nie passiert, eigentlich hatte er immer seinen mann gestanden, ob er jetzt großartige Lust auf Sex, beziehungsweise Sam, gehabt hatte, oder nicht. Irgendwie hatte er schon eine Errektion bekommen, und wenn er dazu an andere Männer denken musste. Aber scheinbar war all der Stress einfach zu viel geworden und er hatte sich nicht mehr in seine kleine Traumwelt flüchten können.

Harry lehnte sich in der Dusche an die kalte, nasse Duschwand und lies das Wasser auf sich herab rieseln. Vielleicht wurde er aber auch einfach langsam alt. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke, denn er bedeutete, dass seine Chancen, jemand anderen zu finden, sollte er Sam jemals verlassen, drastisch gesunken waren. Was wollte man denn mit einem Lover, der keinen hoch bekam?

Wenn Sam nur nicht so verständnisvoll und rücksichtsvoll wäre. Jeder normale Mensch hätte Harry längst verlassen, oder zumindest gefragt, ob etwas nicht stimmte. Aber Sam überschüttete ihn weiter und weiter und weiter mit seiner Fürsorge und ertränkte Harry damit in Schuldgefühlen. Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste sich beeilen und seinen Job erledigen, jetzt war keine Zeit, sich um seine Beziehungsprobleme zu kümmern.

Tropfend stieg er aus der Dusche und trocknete sich vor dem Spiegel ab. Sein Blick fiel auf seine Refektion. Man sah ihm an, dass er nicht genug geschlafen hatte, doch Harry würde sich davon nicht in seiner Arbeit beeinflussen lassen. Das Aurorentraining hatte ihn auch gegen Schlafentzug abgehärtet, auch wenn es jetzt doch schon etwas her war. Manche Sachen vergaß man einfach nie.

Im Trainingslager waren sie oft mitten in der Nacht aus den Betten gerissen worden, um draußen irgendwelche Übungskämpfe zu absolvieren, manchmal durften sie zwei Nächte lang nicht schlafen, oder mussten mehrere Nächte hintereinander Wache halten. Jeder der eingeschlafen war, hatte noch länger durchhalten müssen. Es war viel Drill gewesen und sie alle hatten es gehasst. Aber jetzt im Rückblick konnte Harry nur dankbar sein.

Ron hatte das alles nicht ausgehalten, ganz egal, wie gut Harry ihm zugeredet hatte, doch auch in diesem Punkt, musste er im Nachhinein sagen, dass es besser so gewesen war. Ron hätte nur ein Risiko dargestellt.

Schnell zog er sich an und putzte sich die Zähne, bevor er nach unten ging und sich Frühstück machte. Eigentlich hätte er das Essen für Sam auch bereit stellen können, doch irgendwie wollte er nicht. Es war, als hätte er Angst, den anderen durch diese Geste aus dem Bett zu ihm herunter zu treiben. Also setzte er sich mit einer heißen Tasse Kaffe und einem belegten Brot an den Tisch und versuchte, sein Frühstück zu genießen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er sich beeilen sollte.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Knarzen von oben, dann Schritte. Sam musste aufgestanden sein und war jetzt auf dem Weg nach unten. Harry verzog das Gesicht. Nicht jetzt. Bitte, er wollte doch nur frühstücken! Und da kam Sam auch schon die Treppe herunter und tappte in die Küche. Seine Haare standen wirr vom Kopf ab, die Haut war noch ganz zerknittert. „Morgen...", nuschtelte er und gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Harry starrte ihn an, als stünde ein Monster vor ihm. Er konnte das nicht. Alleine dessen Anwesenheit lies ihm die Haare zu Berge stehen und seine Atmung sich beschleunigen, aber definitiv nicht aus irgendwelchen positiven Gründen. Schnell löste er sich aus seiner Schreckensstarre und stopfte sich die letzten Stücke seines Brotes ins den Mund.

Sam sah ihn etwas verständnislos an. Scheinbar wunderte ihn Harrys Verhalten doch ein wenig, aber Harry hatte gerade einfach keinen Nerv um sich jetzt über sein Verhalten zu sorgen. Er sprang auf. „Ich muss los. Weiß nicht, wann ich nach Hause komme.", brachte er zwischen den Brotkrümmeln in seinem Mund hindurch hervor und hetzte aus dem Haus.

Die Tür schlug viel zu laut hinter ihm ins Schloss. Er spürte, wie erleichtert er war, Sams Blicken und Anwesenheit entkommen zu sein. Und sofort überspülte ihn eine Welle schlechten Gewissens. Er durfte sich ihm gegenüber doch nicht so verhalten, er tat doch so viel für ihn. Harry schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Er dachte zu viel nach, zu viel an Sam, an seine Beziehungsprobleme, seine privaten Verpflichtungen. Aber jetzt hatte er anderes zu tun, er musste das alles endlich zumindest für ein paar Stunden aus seinem Kopf bekommen. Aber Sam hatte ihn so verwirrt angesehen... fast schon verletzt....

Mit einem Krachen apparierte er vor dem Ministerium.

Fünf Minuten später eilte er durch die langen Gänge des 4. Kellergeschosses des Ministeriums. Die Abteilung der Gerichtsmedizin war erst vor wenigen Jahren eingerichtet worden, nachdem sich die Gewaltverbrechen immer weiter gehäuft hatten und man nicht alle Leichen von St Mungos untersuchen lassen konnte. Immer öfter waren die Zauber, die verwendet worden unbekannte, schwarzmagische Flüche, von denen einfache Heiler einfach keine Ahnung hatten.

Und so hatte man sich Spezialisten aus aller Welt zusammen gesucht und hier in den Keller gesteckt, wo sie die Leichen der Ermordeten untersuchten. Anfangs gab es wenig für sie zu tun, man wusste nie recht, ob ein Fall jetzt zu ihnen gegeben werden musste, oder nicht, doch mittlerweile quollen die Kühlkammern über und die Gerichtsmediziner wussten gar nicht mehr, wo ihnen der Kopf stand. Wenigstens konnten sie hier mehr Erfahrung sammeln, als sie sich wohl jemals hatten erträumen können.

Harry fröstelte ein wenig, als er in den weiß gekachelten Gang einbog und schließlich vor der Tür zum Büro von Morgan Reese stehen blieb. Ein wenig zögerlich klopfte er an. Er mochte die Gerichtsmediziner nicht, sie hatten alle einen etwas befremdlichen Humor, gepaart mit einer Einstellung zum Tod, die Harry einfach nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

„Herein", schallte es sofort durch die braune Holztür. Harry trat ein und fand sich in einem kleinen, jedoch penibel aufgeräumten Büro wieder. Alles war in hellem Holz gehalten, sodass alles perfekt steril wirkte. An einem, bis auf einen Bogen Papier, ein Telefon und einen Stift, leeren Schreibtisch saß Morgan Reese, eine Frau Mitte dreißig. Sie war schlank und hatte lange dunkelrot gefärbte Haare, die sie in einem komplizierten Knoten am Hinterkopf trug.

Auch wenn sie täglich mit Leichen zu tun hatte, wirkte sie frisch und gepflegt. Harry ging auf den Schreibtisch zu und schüttelte ihr die Hand. „Guten Morgen, Mr Potter. Setzen sie sich doch. Ich werde ihnen einen knappen Bericht geben, dann gehen wir rüber und ich zeige ihnen die Details.", sprach sie sogleich, mit einer energischen Stimme, die von einer Frau zeugte, die wusste wo sie stand. Harry war sich sicher, dass sie keinen Millimeter von ihrem Standpunkt abweichen würde. Keiner würde es wagen ihr zu widersprechen.

Harry nickte. „Natürlich.", murmelte er und setzte sich auf den ihm angebotenen Stuhl. Sie war ihm ein wenig unheimlich. Irgendwie waren ihm starke Frauen noch nie ganz geheuer gewesen, und wenn sie munter in Leichen wühlten, gefielen sie ihm noch weniger.

Reese schien mit seiner Antwort zufrieden und holte eine Akte aus ihrem Schreibtisch. „Die Leiche 7-53 wurde heute Nacht um drei Uhr einunddreißig zu uns gebracht. Die Identifikation lief ohne Probleme, mehrere Arbeitskollegen sagten aus, es handele sich um Henry Eric Trebond, den Chef der Aurorenabteilung. Ich denke, dem dürften sie ebenfalls zustimmen, Mr Potter. Wir verglichen seine magische Signatur mit der des betreffenden Mr Trebond und stellten eine hundert prozentige Übereinstimmung fest."

Harry hasste es, wenn Gerichtsmediziner über Tote wie über Objekte sprachen. Das war sein Chef, verdammt noch mal, er hatte Tag ein, Tag aus mit ihm zu tun gehabt und jetzt erzählte sie ihm etwas über die Leiche 7-53, die diesen Namen trug. Vermutlich würde sie ihn den ganzen Rest ihres Vortrages nicht ein einziges Mal beim Namen nennen. Harry schluckte jeglichen Protest herunter und nickte nur um sein Einverständnis zu zeigen.

„Die Todeszeit dürfte zwischen ein Uhr dreißig und zwei Uhr fünfzehn liegen, wie sie sicherlich wissen ist die Todeszeitbestimmung nie genau. Wir konnten jedoch keine Zauber feststellen, die die Todeszeitbestimmung verfälscht hätten. Todesursache ist bis jetzt noch nicht ganz klar, was daran liegt, dass wir noch nicht wissen, welches Organ den endgültigen Tod der Leiche ausgelöst hat. Am wahrscheinlichsten ist jedoch die Beschädigung des Gehirns."

„Wir entfernten den Pfahl aus dem Körper der Leiche, ich werde ihnen nachher den genauen Wundkanal zeigen. Er wurde von unten nach oben durch den Körper getrieben. Es wurden keine Spuren von Magie festgestellt, die die Bewegung des Pfahles unterstützt hätte, also nehmen wir bis jetzt an, dass der Pfahl aufgestellt wurde und der Körper des Opfers an magischen Seilen herab gezogen wurde. Dementsprechende magische Spuren wurden an den Extremitäten und dem Rumpf des Opfers festgestellt."

„Der Pfahl drang kurz vor dem Anus in den Körper ein, beschädigte sowohl Dick als auch Dünndarm, die Leber, den Magen, das Zwerchfell und einen Teil der Lunge. Der Herzbeutel wurde aufgerissen, das Herz selbst jedoch ist weitgehend erhalten. Speise- und Luftröhre wurden komplett zerstört, als der Pfahl durch den Hals nach oben in den Kopf getrieben wurde. Er durchstieß den Schädel und lies dabei große Teile des Gehirns austreten."

Harry schloss kurz die Augen. Das alles mit so kühlen, präzisen Worten zu hören, war jedes Mal ein neuer Schock für ihn, so schrecklich der Tatort selbst auch gewesen sein mochte. Die Beschreibung des Tatherganges klang so unglaublich schmerzhaft. Wie sehr mochte der Mann gelitten haben? Hatten sie die Schmerzen noch zusätzlich verstärkt?

„Nach der Zerstörung des Gehirns dürfte auch der Körper nicht mehr lange gelebt haben. Er hatte Glück, dass der Täter den Pfahl senkrecht in ihn getrieben hat. Im Mittelalter war die Pfählung eine recht beliebte Hinrichtungsmethode, doch wurde der Pfahl dabei oft leicht schräg durch den Körper getrieben, so dass der Kopf unbeschädigt gelieben ist und das Opfer oftmals Tage weiter lebte."

In einem solchen Fall von Glück zu reden konnte Harry nicht ganz unterstützen. Es schien ihm einfach pietätlos. Außerdem hatte Trebond sicherlich auch so schon unglaubliche Schmerzen gehabt. Es dauerte sicherlich lange, bis der Pfahl durch den ganzen Körper gedrungen war und endlich das Gehirn zerstört hatte.

„Eine weitere Einwirkung von Magie konnten wir ausschließen. Auch Drogen oder Zaubertränke wurden nicht im Körper gefunden. Kampfspuren fanden sich keine, was dafür spricht, dass er entweder überrascht wurde, oder den Täter kannte. Weitere Rückschlüsse lasse ich sie machen, ich habe bereits eine Kopie der Akte anfertigen lassen und in ihr Büro bringen lassen. Jetzt zeige ich ihnen noch die Leiche, dann sind sie wieder entlassen."

Harry lächelte leicht und nickte. Er wusste, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, die Leiche zu betrachten, immerhin hatte er durchaus viel mit Trebond verbunden, war er doch der Grund für einige seiner Probleme bei der Arbeit. Aber er würde es sich nicht anmerken lassen, er war ein hochrangiger Auror, er musste seinen Berufsstand auch anständig repräsentieren.

Zusammen gingen sie ein Stück den Gang entlang, bis sie die gekachelten Räume erreichten, in denen die Obduktionen in der Regel stattfanden. Reese lies ihn eintreten und wies eine junge Frau, scheinbar ihre Assistentin, die bereits auf sie gewartet hatte, an, die Leiche zu holen.

Die junge Frau eilte zu einer der Wände, die voller Klappen war. Sie öffnete eine davon und lies den Leichnam, der mit einem dunkelgrünen Tuch bedeckt auf einer Stahlbahre lag, herüber auf eine der Stahltische schweben. Harry zwang sich dazu, hinzusehen, als sie das Tuch zur Seite schlug. Die Gerichtsmediziner hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Der Schädel war aufgesägt, das Gesicht ein Stück weit herunter gerollt. Offenbar hatte man die Reste des Gehirns irgendwo anders gelagert, denn die Gehirnschale war leer.

Harry musste sich stark zusammenreißen um sich nicht zu übergeben. Der Brustkorb stand weit auf, man hatte ihn mit einem typischen Ypsilonschnitt geöffnet und erst jetzt wurde die verheerende Gewalt des Pfahls richtig deutlich. Im gesamten Bauch- und Brustraum lagen nur noch zerfetzte innere Organe.

„Diese Leiche ist kein schöner Anblick, ich weiß. Unser Präperator hat schon die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen geschlagen. Eine Trauerfeier am offenen Sarg können wir eigentlich schon ausschließen, dass kriegt sogar unser Präperator nicht mehr hin und der ist wirklich gut.", erklärte Reese, die versuchte, die Stimmung ein wenig zu heben. Harry konnte das jedoch nicht besonders lustig finden. Benommen nickte er nur.

Zusammen traten sie an den Stahltisch, auch wenn Harry am liebsten weggelaufen wäre. Sie lies sich von ihrer jungen Assistentin Handschuhe reichen und zog sie mit laut schnalzenden Geräuschen an. Ohne irgendwelche Hemmungen griff sie die Beine des Leichnahms und zog sie auseinander. „Hier sehen sie die Eintrittsstelle.", erklärte sie und hob die schrumpeligen, kleinen Genitalien des Mannes zur Seite um Harry freien Blick auf das klaffende Loch zu geben.

Er nickte. Mit klaren, kühlen Worten und Gesten machte sie den Weg des Pfahles und die genauen Auswirkungen auf die inneren Organe deutlich. Harry konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie nicht besonders erfreut darüber war, den Fall bekommen zu haben. Er musste unglaublich viel Schreibarbeit sein.

Schließlich zog sie ihren Zauberstab und sprach einen Harry unbekannten Zauber. Mehrere Stellen an den Armen und Beinen der Leiche begannen leicht zu glühen. „Hier sehen sie, wo die Seilzauber angesetzt haben. Man sieht keine Seilabdrücke im Gewebe, das bedeutet, dass der Täter kein physisch vorhandenes Seil beschworen hat, sondern eines aus purer Magie. Die Signatur der Magie wurde jedoch überdeckt."

Harry nickte. Das war mittlerweile bei Morden Gang und Gebe. Jeder wusste, dass man eine magische Signatur wie einen Fingerabdruck zurück verfolgen konnte, wenn man eine Vergleichsspur hatte. Und deshalb wurden spezielle schwarzmagische Zauber entwickelt, die die Signatur störten. Er hatte nicht erwartet, etwas brauchbares auf der Leiche finden zu können.

„Auch Fingerabdrücke, Haare, Faserreste oder Hautschuppen konnten wir keine Finden, die Kleidung ist jedoch noch in der Spurenanalyse, es könnte sein, dass sich doch noch etwas ergibt. Der Pfahl selbst und alles was man am Tatort gefunden hat, befinden sich auch dort. Aber ich will ihnen keine Hoffnungen machen, nichts davon wirkte, als hätte es mit dem Mord zu tun."

Es war ohnehin unwahrscheinlich, die Todesser waren viel zu vorsichtig, vor allem beim Mord an einem so hochgestellten Mitglied der Zauberergemeinschaft würden sie nicht schlampen, dazu war die Gefahr, dass die Gesellschaft sich doch gegen sie vereinen würde, einfach zu groß. Noch. Harry ahnte schon, dass auch damit in naher Zukunft aus sein würde. Die Morde häuften sich. Und immer weniger wurden auch aufgeklärt, was weder an den wachsenden Fähigkeiten der Todesser noch an der Unfähigkeit der Auroren lag.

„Ein paar Labordaten liegen noch nicht vor, ich wollte ihnen nur so schnell wie möglich einen Abriss der vorliegenden Daten geben. Ich werde, sobald die restlichen Daten vorliegen, sie sofort zu ihnen senden.", versprach die Gerichtsmedizinerin. Harry nickte dankbar und lies seinen Blick ein letztes Mal über die vollkommen entstellte Leiche seines Chefs gleiten. Wer würde an seine Stelle treten?

Der Schwarzhaarige verabschiedete sich von den beiden Damen und in Gedanken auch von seinem Chef, bevor er die Abteilung verließ und sich erst mal einen Kaffee draußen holte. Er wollte jetzt noch nicht in seine Abteilung gehen, wo sicherlich alles herum hetzen würde, wie in einem Bienenstock, dessen Königin gestorben war. Wer hatte dort oben die Führung übernommen, bis ein neuer Chef ernannt worden war?

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass man bereits jemand neuen hatte. Für solche wichtigen Entscheidungen würden sie sich doch bestimmt etwas Zeit lassen, zumindest ein paar Tage. Trebond war immerhin erst in dieser Nacht gestorben, da konnte man doch noch gar niemanden in der Hinterhand haben, es sei denn, man hatte schon vor seinem Tod davon gewusst, dass er bald nicht mehr im Amt sein würde.

Zusammen mit seinem Kaffee setzte Harry sich ins Atrium und blätterte im Tagespropheten, der überall auslag. Offenbar war bis Redaktionsschluss der Mord noch nicht durchgedrungen. Hm, da hatte doch tatsächlich einmal funktioniert, was sie jahrelang bei jedem wichtigen Fall vergeblich versucht hatten: Geheimhaltung. Also musste es dieses Mal wirklich ein Fall sein, der dem Regime am Herzen lag. Blieb nur die Frage, ob das gut oder schlecht für Harry war. Er schätzte eher schlecht.

Lustlos blätterte er sich durch die Seiten. Wenigstens hatte der Tagesprophet aufgehört jeden Tag irgendeinen Mist über ihn zu schreiben, was das Niveau der Tageszeitung nicht unbedingt steigerte. Nur ab und zu, wenn man wieder irgendein brisantes Detail seines Lebens an Tageslicht gezerrt hatte, fand er sich wieder auf der Titelseite des Käseblattes wieder.

Er war nur froh, dass sie sein Verhältnis mit Sam noch nicht als solches erkannt hatten, da Harry strikt darauf achtete, sein Haus unaufspürbar zu halten und sich in der Öffentlichkeit nicht mit ihm zu zeigen. Natürlich wussten sie, dass er mit einem Mann zusammen wohnte, und natürlich gab es Verdachtsmomente, aber die waren bis jetzt immer im Sand verlaufen.

Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie man ihn in der Luft zerreißen würde, sollte heraus kommen, dass er schwul war. Alleine in der Arbeit würde das schon zu großen Problemen führen, denn so wahnsinnig tolerant war man dann doch nicht in der Zaubererwelt.

Mit wenig Interesse las er einen Artikel über einen neuen Trank zur Reduktion von Haarfett und musste dabei unweigerlich an Professor Snape denken, mit seinen immer fettigen Haaren. Der freute sich sicher darüber, wo auch immer er jetzt steckte. Aber so weit er informiert war, befand er sich in England und arbeitete für den dunklen Lord. Ob er immer noch diese weiten, flatternden Roben trug?

Harry hatte sich früher schon immer gefragt, wie er mit diesen weiten Ärmeln Tränke brauen konnte. Er selbst hätte seinen Ärmel sicher jedes einzelne Mal in den Kessel gehängt oder angezündet. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass er langsam hoch gehen sollte, es ging schon auf halb zehn zu und das Atrium füllte sich langsam mit Menschen, die zur Arbeit gingen, oder die irgendeinen Termin im Ministerium hatten.

Also legte er die Zeitung auf den Tisch, packte seinen halbvollen Kaffeebecher und stellte sich zu rund fünfzehn anderen Zauberern in einen der Aufzüge. Über ihnen flatterten Memos herum, die Harry inzwischen hassen gelernt hatte, so niedlich sie auch aussahen. Manche der jungen Sekretärinnen falteten irgendwelche komplizierten Flugobjekte, aber das trieb man ihnen durch den Stress hier im Ministerium ganz schnell wieder aus.

Oben in seiner Abteilung herrschte das pure Chaos. Er kam nicht mal bis zu seinem Büro, da sofort irgendwelche Leute auf ihn zuschossen und auf ihn ein redeten. Alle redeten durcheinander, so dass er nicht mal verstand, was genau sie von ihm wollten, geschweige denn, erst mal schauen konnte, wer da etwas von ihm wollte.

„Jetzt lassen sie mich doch erst mal mein Zeug ablegen!", stöhnte er und versuchte sich in Richtung seiner Tür zu schieben. „Ja, aber, Mr Potter!", protestierte ein männlicher Mitarbeiter der Abteilung. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und drängte sich mit sanfter Gewalt zu seinem Büro. Dort fand er einen Schreibtisch, der sich fast bog mit all den Akten und Papieren, die darauf lagen.

„Nein....", keuchte er verzweifelt. Das war ja furchtbar. Warum genau war er nicht zu Hause geblieben? Wie sollte er diesen ganzen Papierkram nur bewältigen? Das war doch.... vollkommen.... unmöglich.... Er war kurz davor, seinen Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen, bis das alles vorbei war. Das war bestimmt nur wegen Trebond! Demjenigen, der ihm diesen Fall überantwortet hatte, würde er den Hals umdrehen, das schwor er sich.

Er warf sein Zeug auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl und betrachtete die Leute, die hinter ihm in den Raum gequollen waren skeptisch. Immer noch plapperten alle durcheinander. Harry seufzte abermals. „Ruhe, bitte.", rief er, und sofort verstummten sie. „Ihr wollt wissen, was mit unserem Chef passiert ist? Er wurde heute Nacht gepfählt aufgefunden. Jeder, der Wichtiges zum Fall beitragen kann, soll hier bleiben, der Rest verschwindet jetzt, wie sie alle sehen, habe ich genug zu tun."

Viele murrten und zogen nach ein paar bösen Blicken Harrys wieder ab. Offenbar hatten sie nach einer Sensationsgeschichte gelechzt und waren jetzt enttäuscht keine zu hören zu bekommen. Die Sekretärinnen des Chefs sowie ein paar Mitarbeiter, die als letztes mit ihm zu tun gehabt hatten, blieben bei ihm im Büro.

Zusammen mit einem Notizbuch setzte er sich hin und vernahm sie nacheinander, auch wenn alle fünf das selbe aussagten, was Trebond anging. Er war gestern Abend wie jeden Tag um halb Acht gegangen und hatte wohl noch etwas von einem Essen mit seiner Frau erzählt. Harry bedankte sich bei allen fünfen und hieß sie an, sich bereit zu halten, sollte er noch weitere Fragen haben.

Doch Harry wusste bereits, dass er bei diesem Fall einfach keine Chance hatte. So sehr ihn das auch wurmte, was nicht bedeutete, dass er den Fall jetzt schon aufgeben konnte. Ob er wollte oder nicht, er musste sich da jetzt durchbeißen und am Schluss irgendeinen Schuldigen finden. Und das war im Grunde der Knackpunkt. Er nahm an, dass die Öffentlichkeit noch heute davon erfahren würde, was mit dem Chef seiner Abteilung ermordet worden war. Und dann wollte die Öffentlichkeit einen Schuldigen. Es war egal, ob der dann auch wirklich schuldig war.

Harry begann die Akten auf seinem Schreibtisch zu sortieren, die jedoch fast alle zum Trebond-Fall gehörten, weswegen er seinen Plan, zu jedem Fall einen Stapel zu machen, wieder verwarf. Als er gerade wieder so weit war, dass man vom Schreibtisch aus die Tür sehen konnte, klopfte es und die Assistentin von Reese trat ein.

„Ich habe die Akten von Trebonds Obduktion fertig, Mr Potter.", informierte sie ihn und überreichte ihm ein dickes Bündel Papier in dem Trebonds ganzes Leiden, sein ganzer Schmerz gefangen war. Harry nickte nur und entließ die junge Dame, die sicher schon bald genauso unheimlich werden würde wie ihre Vorgesetzte. Er seufzte und setzte sich mit der Akte hin. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken, einfach gar nicht erst anzufangen, sondern den Fall einfach ruhen zu lassen, bis sich alles wieder beruhigt hatte.

Doch er schüttelte den Kopf. Auch wenn es eigentlich kaum mehr dazu kam, er war Auror geworden um die Gerechtigkeit zu fördern, nicht um genauso zu werden wie jeder andere, der sie mit Füßen trat. Und so schlug er die erste Seite auf und begann zu lesen, was ihm unten in den Kellern bereits erklärt worden war. Besser machte es der Text auf jeden Fall nicht.

Zumindest die Art des Mordes schien geklärt zu sein, das war schon mal ein Vorteil. Harry begann sich in den Vorgang hinein zu denken. Eine Pfählung. Die beliebteste Methode des Graf Dracul, auch genannt der Pfähler. Sollte das ein Hinweis auf schwarze Magie, Vampire und alte, grausame Traditionen sein? Vermutlich könnte man es so auslegen und vermutlich war es auch genauso gemeint. Nur glaubte Harry nicht, dass sie durch die Mordart versucht hatten etwas mitzuteilen, sondern einfach etwas gesucht hatten, das möglichst ausdrucksstark war.

Auf die Wirkung war es ihnen angekommen, nicht auf die Aussage. Jeder sollte sehen, zu was sie fähig waren, auch ohne Magie. Und vor allem Harry sollte es sehen, oder der Auror, der den Versammlungsort auskundschaften wollte. Sie mussten gewusst haben, dass jemand kam, genau um diese Uhrzeit. Und da Harry den Antrag erst am Abend des gleichen Tages eingereicht hatte, musste jemand hier in der Abteilung, der Einsicht in alle Unterlagen hatte, der Mittelsmann gewesen sein.

Harry seufzte. Er hatte schon immer gewusst, dass das ganze Ministerium von Spionen und Todessern durchfressen war, doch die sichere Erkenntnis, dass so nah an ihm auch Spione waren, war doch ziemlich hart für den fest an die Gerechtigkeit glaubenden jungen Mann. Mit einem Seufzen zog er einen Bogen Papier heraus und machte eine Liste, derjenigen, die von ihrem Einsatz gewusst hatten, oder Einblick in die Anträge bekommen würden, sollten sie ihn verlangen.

Die Sekretärinnen, Trebond selbst, ein paar weitere Angestellte, die die Anträge prüften und zuletzt sein eigenes Team. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Team konnte er nur schweren Herzens auf die Liste setzen, da er sich einfach nicht vorstellen wollte, dass sie zu Voldemorts Leuten gehören könnten, doch so schwer er sich damit auch tat, nichts war mehr unmöglich. Die Angehörigen seines Teams durfte er auch nicht außen vor lassen.

Je länger er nachdachte, desto länger wurde seine Liste. Eigentlich konnte er auch gleich eine Liste seiner Abteilung schreiben. Na, das war ja mal aussagekräftig. Klasse. Zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag wünschte er sich, er wäre einfach genauso wie Ron Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geworden, statt sich hier mit dunklen Magiern zu beschäftigen und Mordfällen, die nie aufgeklärt werden würden, weil die Regierung gar nicht wollte, dass man sie aufklärte.

Harry stand auf und ging herüber zu seinem privaten Kamin, durch den man zwar Nachrichten versenden und mit Leuten sprechen, jedoch nicht durch ihn reisen konnte. Er stellte sich einen Stuhl vor die Flammen, warf eine Hand voll Flohpulver hinein und sprach laut und deutlich die Adresse Trebonds. Sofort erschien das Bild der Küche eines großen, hellen Hauses in Sicht. Eine Frau mittleren Altern, ein wenig rundlich kam auf den Kamin auf der anderen Seite zugewetzt.

Sie hielt ein großes Taschentuch in der Hand und wirkte nicht sonderlich fit, mehr so, als hätte sie die ganze Nacht geweint. Harry hatte auf den Schlag Mitleid mit ihr. „Guten Morgen. Ich nehme an, sie sind Mrs Trebond?", fragte er mit seiner ruhigen Stimme und wartete darauf, dass sie antwortete, doch mehr als ein Nicken, welches von einem herzerreißenden Schluchzen begleitet wurde, kam nicht.

„Ich bin Harry Potter, Leiter der Ermittlungen im Fall ihres Mannes. Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, was passiert ist.", stellte er sich vor. Wieder nur ein Nicken. „Es tut mir Leid, sie an einem so schwierigen Tag behelligen zu müssen, aber sie werden sicher verstehen, dass es ein paar Fragen gibt, die ich ihnen stellen muss. Alles was sie wissen könnte dabei helfen, ihrem Mann Gerechtigkeit zu verschaffen."

Er wusste, dass das nur ein geringer Trost für ein Menschenleben war, doch oft reichte schon die Aussicht darauf, dass das Verbrechen gesühnt werden würde, aus, um eine vernünftige Aussage aus den meisten heraus zu bekommen. „Wann haben sie ihren Mann zum letzten Mal gesehen, Mrs Trebond?", fragte er ruhig.

Sie schluchzte erneut auf, scheinbar war die Erinnerung an das letzte Aufeinandertreffen schmerzvoll. Das war verständlich. Wie viele wünschten sich doch, sie hätten irgendetwas anderes zu ihrem Verstorbenen gesagt, hätten ihn davon abgehalten zu gehen, oder ihm wenigstens noch einmal wissen lassen, wie sehr man ihn geliebt hatte. „Als er von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen ist...", nuschelte sie hinter dem Taschentuch hervor.

„Wann genau war das, Mrs Trebond?" Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Kurz nach halb acht, schätze ich. So wie immer." Harry nickte und notierte sich die Aussage, die sich perfekt mit den anderen deckten. „War irgendwas besonderes an diesem Tag?" Die Frau nickte leicht. „Wir hatten.... hatten Hochzeitstag..." Ihre Schultern bebten und ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich, als hätte sie große Schmerzen. Dicke Tränen rollten über ihr durch die Trauer entstelltes Gesicht, das vielleicht sogar schön war, wenn sie sich hergerichtet hätte.

„Und... wir wollten essen gehen.... er hat mir Blumen mitgebracht..." Ihre Stimme brach. Harry sah kurz betreten zu Boden. Sich mit der Trauer anderer Menschen direkt auseinander setzen zu müssen war nichts, das er gerne tat. Er fühlte sich wie jemand, der mutwillig in der Privatsphäre von anderen herum schnüffelte, sie ausweidete, bis nichts mehr übrig war. „Warum sind sie nicht Essen gegangen?", hakte er nach.

Mrs Trebond schüttelte den Kopf. „Er bekam eine Eule... er meinte.... sie käme aus der Arbeit... aber er wollte doch innerhalb einer Stunde wieder... wieder zurück sein.... er wollte wieder kommen.... und jetzt... jetzt....... er wollte doch...." Es schien, als würde sie mit einem Mal komplett zusammen brechen. Ihr ganzer Körper wurde gebeutelt, als sie heftig in ihr längst durchtränktes Taschentuch weinte.

„Ich denke, das reicht für heute.", beschloss Harry. „Ich danke ihnen sehr für ihre Mitarbeit, Mrs Trebond. Ich werde jemanden vorbei schicken, der sich ein wenig um sie kümmert, ja?" Doch sie antwortete nicht mehr. Harry seufzte leise, als er die Verbindung unterbrach und sich zurück an den Schreibtisch setzte. Ihre Trauer war echt, alles andere würde ihn vollkommen verwundern.

Er zog einen Bogen Papier hervor und schickte der Psychologin der Abteilung eine Mitteilung, dass sie doch bitte jemanden zu Mrs Trebond schicken sollte, Harry wollte nicht, dass sie sich so weit in ihre Trauer hinein steigerte, bis sie nicht mehr alleine heraus fand. Harry wusste noch viel zu gut, wie sehr er damals die Hilfe von anderen gebraucht hatte, als Sirius gestorben war. Das wünschte er keinem, nicht mal seinen schlimmsten Feinden. Naja, Voldemort vielleicht schon, nur bezweifelte er, dass dieser überhaupt so etwas wie Trauer empfinden konnte.

Harry zog seine Notizen zu seinem Gespräch gerade eben hervor und las sie sich noch einmal durch, fügte hier und da noch das eine oder andere Detail dazu, an das er sich noch erinnern konnte. Eine Eule aus der Arbeit. Entweder hatte Trebond wirklich eine Eule aus der Arbeit erhalten, oder er hatte seiner Frau das nur als Vorwand gesagt.

Sollte ersteres der Fall gewesen sein, musste die Eule von jemandem geschickt worden sein, der in dieser Abteilung saß und nah genug an Trebond heran kam, um ihn dazu zu bringen, noch mal ins Ministerium zurück zu gehen. Vielleicht hatte man aber auch den Brief gefälscht. Vielleicht existierte der Brief auch noch? Schnell schrieb er der Psychologin, sie solle die Frau des Toten auch nach dem Brief befragen. Sie jetzt noch einmal zu kontaktieren würde sicher zu nichts mehr führen.

Doch Harry bezweifelte ohnehin, dass es den Brief noch gab. Sollte Trebond Mitglied der Todesser gewesen sein, hätte er den Brief vernichtet, um keine Verdachtsmomente zurück zu lassen. Und sollte er es nicht gewesen sein, hätte der Täter sicher dafür gesorgt, dass keine Spuren zurück blieben und so ein Brief war bei Merlin eine ganz gewaltige Spur.

Er musste die Frau spätestens morgen ein weiteres Mal befragen, zu viel gab es noch, dass er wissen musste. Vielleicht hatte sie gesehen, von wem der Brief angeblich stammte? Vielleicht konnte sie auch die Eule beschreiben, auch wenn das wirklich ein sehr kleiner Anhaltspunkt war, aber es wäre immerhin einer. Vielleicht wusste sie auch, ob ihr Mann irgendetwas mit den Todessern zu tun gehabt hatte, nur für so eine Information musste man wirklich verdammt viel Fingerspitzengefühl haben, das würde sie sicherlich niemals einfach so zugeben.

Harry wollte sich gerade daran machen, einen Plan zu erstellen, wen er wann vernehmen wollte, als die erste Eule ankam. Er stand auf und nahm ihr den Brief ab, um ihn zu lesen. „Sehr geehrter Mr Potter, wie uns zu Ohren gekommen ist, leiten sie die Ermittlungen im Fall Trebonds und sind zudem der Entdecker der Leiche. Wir würden uns sehr freuen ein Exklusivinterview mit ihnen führen zu dürfen. Lassen sie uns einen möglichen Termin bitte heute noch zukommen. Gezeichnet Rita Kimmkorn."

Also war es jetzt soweit. Sein Kamin meldete mit heftigen, grünen Flammen einen eingehenden Ruf an, während zwei weitere Eulen an seinem Fenster ankamen. Harry nahm ihnen die Briefe ab und ging zum Kamin, wo ihm der Kopf eines sehr engagierten Reporters entgegen kam. „Mr Potter, wie schön sie zu sehen!" Harry hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich werde zum Fall keine Aussage abgeben." „Aber Mr Potter, denken sie nicht, dass die Öffentlichkeit ein Recht darauf hat, zu erfahren, warum der Kopf der Auroren sterben musste?"

Der schwarzhaarige Auror nickte leicht. „Natürlich, aber momentan ist alles, was wir zur Verfügung haben wilde Spekulation und damit dienen wir niemandem, auch nicht der Öffentlichkeit. Seien sie sicher, es wird ein Statement geben, wenn die Ermittlungen weit genug fortgeschritten sind." „Aber Mr Potter!" „Wenn sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, ich habe einen Fall zu lösen." Und damit befahl er seinem Kamin, die Verbindung zu trennen. Am Fenster warteten schon neue Eulen. Harry wusste, was in den Briefen drin stehen würde, alle wollten jetzt irgendwelche Exklusivrechte an der Story.

Natürlich war es für die Bevölkerung ein harter Schlag, immerhin standen die Auroren für die Sicherheit im ganzen Lande und jetzt waren sie kopflos, zumindest für ein paar Tage. Wenn nicht mal mehr der Kopf der Auroren sicher war, wer war es dann? Und Harry wusste die Antwort, genauso wie jeder andere: niemand. Man konnte sich einfach nicht mehr sicher sein, bei nichts. Es konnte jeden Tag zu spät sein. Und alles andere zu behaupten war eine schlichte Lüge.

Es klopfte an seiner Tür und seine Sekretärin trat herein. Harry vermutete, dass es wieder um die Presse ging, oder um etwas, das den Fall betraf. Doch was sie sagte, sollte Harry vollends verwirren. „Mr Potter, die Abteilung versammelt sich, um den neuen Abteilungschef willkommen zu heißen.", informierte sie ihn.

Harry stutze. Schon? Wie konnte das denn sein? Sie konnten doch nicht innerhalb von wenigen Stunden einen Ersatz für Trebond gefunden haben! Das war vollkommen unmöglich und sogar für dieses Regime einfach zu auffällig. Das würde ihnen doch niemand abkaufen! Wie betäubt stand Harry auf und ging zur Tür. Wie weit waren sie schon, dass sie so offen sein konnten? Und wer würde ihr neuer Chef werden?

Harry ging in Gedanken alle möglichen Kandidaten durch, doch so richtig klar tat sich keiner von ihnen hervor. Wie hatten sie dann so schnell einen neuen finden können? Kurz huschte der Gedanken durch seinen Kopf, nein mehr die vollkommen wahnsinnige Hoffnung, dass vielleicht er selbst der Auserkorene sein könnte und man es ihm nur noch nicht gesagt hatte um die Überraschung besser wirken zu lassen.

Doch er wusste, dass das vollkommener Schwachsinn war, sie würden niemals ihren Erzfeind in eine derartig hohe Position berufen, so dumm konnten sie gar nicht sein. Er würde auf dem Posten bleiben, den er inne hatte, und das vermutlich bis zum Ende seiner Karriere. Sie würden einen Regimentstreuen einsetzen, so viel war klar.

Auch wenn es natürlich schön wäre, so viel Einfluss zu haben. Er könnte seinen Kampf gegen Voldemort vollkommen neu beginnen, könnte Frieden und Gerechtigkeit über das Land bringen, wenn man ihn nur ließe. Doch, nein, alles nur Hirngespinste.

Harry erreichte den großen Konferenzsaal und nahm zwischen all den anderen Mitarbeitern Platz, die bereits gespannt miteinander tuschelten. Scheinbar hatte noch keiner irgendwelche handfesten Beweise, für wen man sich entschieden hatte, da die unterschiedlichsten Gerüchte kursierten. Noch war jeder im Rennen. Keine fünf Minuten, nachdem Harry sich gesetzt hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und der Zaubereiminister Lucius Malfoy und zwei der Vorsitzenden aus dem Zauberergamot traten herein.

Malfoys Haltung war so aristokratisch wie eh und je. Seine langen blonden Haare waren mit einer samtenen Schleife zurück gebunden, der ganze Körper in sündhaft teuren Stoff gehüllt. Sogar ein wenig Pelz fand sich an seinem Kragen. Er war die Dekadenz in Person. Sein Blick streifte durch den Raum und blieb kurz an Harry hängen. Seine schmalen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kurzen, spöttischen Lächeln, dass Harry zornig die Fäuste ballen ließ.

Dieser elende, dreckige Bastard! Mit seinem falschen Spiel und dieser ganzen verlogenen Maskerade! „Meine Damen und Herren, nach den überaus bedauerlichen Vorfällen der letzten Nacht haben wir ihnen mitzuteilen, dass wir bereits einen Ersatz für den verstorbenen Mr Trebond gefunden haben. Ich bin mir sicher, mit ihm an der Spitze der Aurorenabteilung werden sie zu neuen Höchstleistungen auflaufen und das Böse so effektiv wie noch nie bekämpfen."

„Heißen sie nun in ihrer Mitte willkommen...", alles hielt den Atem an, gespannt, welcher Name nun fallen würde. Wer würde ihr Chef werden? Wer würde in Zukunft über ihre Zukunft entscheiden? „...meinen Sohn, Draco Lucius Malfoy." Ein überlegen grinsender Draco betrat den Raum und sah sich um, als würde er seine Untertanen mustern. Es schien ein sehr guter Tag für ihn zu sein.

Und für Harry war der Tag endgültig gelaufen.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Harry schnappte vollkommen fassungslos nach Luft, als er den blonden Sohn des Ministers aus der Tür treten sah, den Kopf hoch erhoben, ein arrogantes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Der sollte sein Chef werden?! Ausgerechnet dieser kleine Bastard? Das war das Ende jeglicher gerechter Strafverfolgung! Das war doch wohl ein Witz! Das musste ein Witz sein! Oder ein Albtraum! Ganz bestimmt war es ein Albtraum und bald würde er in Sams Armen aufwachen und alles war wieder gut.... naja, oder so ähnlich.

Doch egal wie fest Harry sich selbst in den Arm zwickte, Malfoy wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. Mittlerweile war er ganz in den Raum getreten und sah sich um, als würde er die Tiere betrachten, die in Zukunft seinen Acker bestellen würden. Am liebsten wäre Harry aufgesprungen um ihm schon jetzt, gleich vor allen anderen, allein für diesen Blick die Fresse zu polieren. Er spürte wie sein Blutdruck anstieg und seine Nackenregion sich verspannte.

Musste dieser Bastard sich in sein Leben einmischen, ja? Bestimmt hatte er es nur gemacht, um ihm auf die Nerven gehen zu können! Und dann fiel Malfoy Juniors Blick auf ihn. Harry musste sich gewaltig zurück halten, nicht aufzuspringen, als Malfoy ihm mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen zuzwinkerte. Er wusste ganz genau, was sein zukünftiger Angestellter gerade dachte.

Oh, natürlich, jetzt wusste Harry auch, warum Trebond hatte sterben müssen! Malfoy Junior war zu seinem Papa gerannt und hatte darum gebettelt doch bitte bitte Potters Chef werden zu dürfen und dann hatte Malfoy Senior sich erweichen lassen und Trebond einfach aus dem Weg räumen lassen! Warum war ihm das nicht gleich eingefallen? Es war doch wohl offensichtlich! Und das alles nur, weil der junge Malfoy ihm eins auswischen wollte, ja das sah dem arroganten Dreckskerl ähnlich!

„Guten Morgen, meine Damen und Herren. Mein Name ist Draco Lucius Malfoy, und wie sie sicherlich bereits von meinem Vater erfahren haben dürften, werde ich die Nachfolge des verstorbenen Mr Trebond antreten. Natürlich weiß ich, dass ich damit in sehr große Fußstapfen trete, doch ich bin sehr zuversichtlich, dass wir gut zusammen arbeiten werden. Manche werden sich über mein Alter Gedanken machen, doch ich kann ihnen versichern, dass es keinerlei Grund zur Sorge gibt."

Malfoy sprach noch weiter, doch Harry hörte ihm gar nicht zu. Es war doch ohnehin alles nur Lügen, war er ihnen hier auftischte und er glaubte nicht, dass irgendwem ihm Glauben schenken würde. Vielleicht konnte man ihn ja wieder loswerden? Er würde sich später mit ein paar Kollegen unterhalten, um sie auf seine Seite zu ziehen und gleich einen Plan auszuhecken, wie man Malfoy hier das Leben schwer machen konnte. Wie schnell würde Malfoy wohl das Handtuch schmeißen?

Er würde sicher bei den ersten Schwierigkeiten schon zu seinem Papa laufen und darum flehen, wieder irgendwo anders hin zu dürfen. Als hätte der junge Malfoy auch nur den Anflug von Rückgrad oder Durchhaltevermögen! Der war doch nur ein kleiner Waschlappen, der sich hinter dem breiten Rücken seines Vaters versteckte!

Das Gespräch mit ihm am gestrigen Tage war weitgehend vergessen, nein, nicht vergessen sondern eher verdrängt. Dass er sich vollkommen lächerlich gemacht hatte vor Malfoy schien seine Verachtung ihm gegenüber nur noch zu steigern. Für ihn war Malfoy immer noch der gleiche verzogene Bastard, der er in der Schule gewesen war.

Malfoy hörte auf zu reden, scheinbar hatte er seine ach so tolle, pathetische Rede von Zusammenarbeit und Teamgeist beendet und fixierte Harry aus seinen sturmgrauen Augen. Harry erwiderte den Blick zornig, fühlte sich jedoch schon wenige Momente später sehr unwohl in seiner Haut. „Mr Potter, ich möchte sie in einer halben Stunde in meinem Büro sehen.", sprach der Malfoyspross.

Harry hob die Augenbrauen. Was wollte der denn jetzt schon von ihm? War es nicht besser, wenn sie sich einfach die paar Monate, die Malfoy hier verbrachte, bevor er seinen Job wieder schmiss, aus dem Weg gingen? Oder wollte er von Anfang an klären, wer der Boss war und gegenüber Harry seine neue Macht demonstrieren? Harry ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Na, dem würde er es aber zeigen! Er würde sich garantiert nicht von ihm unterbuttern lassen!

„Wie sie wünschen, Mr Malfoy.", quetschte er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Allein ihm hier vor dem Minister in den Hintern kriechen zu müssen lies sein Temperament beinahe überschäumen. Der junge Malfoy strich sich die platinblonden Haare zurück und lächelte, vielleicht etwas zu höhnisch um für die anderen Mitarbeiter unauffällig zu sein.

Sicher wussten sie, was Malfoy für ein Arschloch war. Das konnte man ja auch kaum übersehen, ihm stand die Gemeinheit ja schließlich schon ins Gesicht geschrieben. Doch als die Versammlung aufgelöst wurde, und alle aus dem Raum strömten, wäre Harry beinahe über seine eigenen Füße gefallen vor Unglauben.

„Hast du diese Haare gesehen, Nadine?", flüsterte eine der jungen Aurorinnen kichernd, eine andere giggelte zur Antwort. „Ja, und seinen Hintern? Merlin, ich hoffe, er ist Single! Oh bitte bitte, er muss einfach Single sein!" „Ich hab ihn zuerst gesehen, ihr dürft es erst versuchen, wenn ich es versucht habe, versprecht mir das!" „Merlin, diese Augen! Er hat mich einmal direkt angesehen, habt ihr das bemerkt? Direkt in die Augen!"

Harry hätte sich beinahe übergeben. Sofort beschleunigte er seine Schritte, doch egal wie schnell er sich bewegte, die giggelnden Stimmen der Frauen seiner Abteilung verfolgten ihn einfach überall hin. Über ihn hatten sie nie so gesprochen! Was hatte Malfoy denn bitte besonderes? Dieser Albinoverschnitt... Er war doch viel durchtrainierter als er. Sobald er seine Bürotür hinter sich verschlossen hatte, versuchte er seinen Hintern zu betrachten, um fest zu stellen, ob sein Hintern besser aussah als der des Malfoysprosses.

Mit einem schmerzvollen Stöhnen stellte er fest, dass er seinen Oberkörper nicht weit genug drehen konnte, um einen guten Blick auf das eigene Hinterteil zu bekommen und so beschloss er, dass sein Hintern einfach nur besser aussehen konnte, als der des anderen. Und diese Weiber hatten einfach keinen Geschmack. Pah. Dumme Puten. Er wollte eh nicht, dass sie auf ihn standen, was sollte er denn mit solchen Gören? Abgesehen davon, dass sie an gewissen Stellen ihres Körpers zu viel und an wieder anderen einfach zu wenig hatten.

Doch der Ärger über die geschmackfreien Tussen war schnell in den Hintergrund gedrängt, als Harry daran dachte, dass er gleich bei Malfoy vorsprechen musste, was auch immer es zu besprechen gab. Glaubte Malfoy etwa wirklich, er würde ihn als Vorgesetzten akzeptieren? Überhaupt, was hatte ein so junger, vollkommen unerfahrener Emporkömmling an einer solchen Position zu suchen?

Harry setzte sich seufzend an seinen Schreibtisch und schlug seine Hände vors Gesicht um einen Moment einfach so zu bleiben und seinen eigenen Gedanken zu lauschen. Er musste nachdenken. Hier war alles so hektisch, die Ereignisse überschlugen sich in so rasanter Abfolge, dass er manchmal gar nicht mehr wusste, wo ihm der Kopf stand.

Malfoy war jetzt also sein Chef. Gut. Nein, nicht gut, aber irgendwie würde er das schon hinbekommen. Er atmete tief durch. Was hatte er? Die Leiche seines alten Chefs im Keller. Und Malfoy hier oben. Und das schon nach einem halben Tag. Harry wusste, dass er in punkto Malfoy ab und zu dazu neigte, überzuinterpretieren und allzu misstrauisch zu sein, doch man konnte sagen was immer man wollte, das war einfach verdächtig.

Harry hatte bis jetzt zwei Wechsel in der Führungsebene erlebt und beide hatten mehrere Tage gedauert. Ein halber Tag reichte doch nicht mal aus um alle um ihre Stimme zu bitten, die an der Entscheidung beteiligt waren, wer als neuer Leiter der Aurorenabteilung eingesetzt wurde. Harry wusste, dass es vollkommen bescheuert klang, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Entscheidung bereits vor dem Mord fest gestanden hatte.

Blieb nur die Frage, ob der Mord von oben geplant worden war um Malfoy ins Amt zu bekommen. Und natürlich hatte man ihn auf den aussichtslosen Fall angesetzt um ihn aus dem Weg zu haben und ihn zu beschäftigen. Frustriert stieß Harry seinen Kopf nach hinten und funkelte seine Zimmerdecke böse an. Beweisen würde er natürlich mal wieder gar nichts können. Es war so... unglaublich frustrierend.

Wie schon oft in seinem Leben fragte er sich, wie lange er diesen aussichtslosen Kampf noch kämpfen musste, wie lange er versuchen musste, diese Leiche mit Namen Gerechtigkeit noch wieder zu beleben. Natürlich wusste er, dass er so ziemlich der letzte war, der noch übrig war und sich dem Kampf noch widmete, zumindest so weit es ihm noch möglich war. Doch er wusste ebenso, dass er die letzte Hoffnung all der Leute war, die die Todesser noch nicht auf ihrer Seite hatten.

Er konnte sie nicht im Stich lassen. Und er konnte Malfoy nicht einfach tun lassen, was immer er wollte. Wenn er der Verantwortliche für den Tod Trebonds war, dann würde er dafür bezahlen müssen, so wie jeder andere gemeine Mörder auch! Kraftvoll stand er auf, so dass sein Bürostuhl nach hinten umfiel. Harry fluchte leise und stellte ihn wieder auf, da er nachher nicht darüber stolpern wollte.

Er würde jetzt zu Malfoy gehen und sich garantiert nicht unter kriegen lassen. Sollte er ruhig wissen, was er von ihm hielt, er würde sich definitiv nicht zurück halten! Mit raumgreifenden Schritten stürmte er auf seine Tür zu, riss sie auf und durchquerte in dem selben entschlossenen Schritt die halbe Abteilung, was ihm ein paar befremdete Blicke von seinen Kollegen einbrachte. Nun ja, er stürmte eben nicht jeden Tag mit einem mörderischen Blick auf das Büro des Abteilungsleiters zu.

Ohne anzuklopfen riss er die Tür auf und fand Malfoy über seinen Schreibtisch gebeugt vor, der überrascht aufblickte. Überall schwebten Bücher durch die Gegend, wohl in dem Bestreben, sich in die Regale einzuordnen. Vor Malfoy stand eine große Kiste auf dem Schreibtisch, in der eine von Malfoys Händen steckte. In der anderen hielt er seinen Zauberstab. Und trotzdem er wohl gerade dabei war, sein Büro einzuräumen, sah es irgendwie ordentlicher aus als Harrys.

„Potter, ich hatte dich erst in ein paar Minuten erwartet, setz dich.", wies Malfoy ihn an und deutete auf den Stuhl der vor dem ebenholzenen Schreibtisch stand. Harry schnaubte und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. „Was glaubst du, dass das hier wird, Malfoy?! Denkst du, ich wäre blind?", fauchte Harry sofort los und trat an den Schreibtisch heran, ohne den Stuhl auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Malfoy stieß sichtlich genervt die Luft zwischen seinen Lippen aus und steckte eine Hand voll Stifte in die dafür bereits am Platz bereit stehende Box. „Ich weiß nicht, von was du redest. Setz dich, Potter, wenn du fähig bist, mit mir zu reden wie ein erwachsener Mann, oder geh zurück in dein Büro und bleib da, bis du dich wieder beruhigt hast." Malfoys schnarrende Stimme schnitt sich durch die Luft und peitschte Harrys Temperament noch höher.

„Ich werde überhaupt nirgendwo hingehen, Malfoy! Glaubt ihr ernsthaft, ihr hättet mich so einfach unter Kontrolle, du und dein schleimiger Vater?", rief Harry und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf Malfoys Schreibtisch ab. „Glaubt ihr, ihr würdet damit durchkommen?!"

Malfoy seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, wie ein Vater es bei seinem Sohn tun würde, der sich gerade aufführte wie der letzte Quälgeist. Er richtete sich auf und sprach mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes einen Zauber, der sie vor Abhörversuchen schützte. „Erstens weiß ich nicht, von was du sprichst, Potter, wie ich dir bereits erklärt habe, und zweitens, warum nicht? Erklär mir bitte, warum wir nicht tun können sollten, wonach uns ist? Du kannst nicht ernsthaft der Überzeugung sein, du könntest irgendetwas gegen mich und meinen Vater ausrichten."

Harry stieß ein tiefes Grollen aus. Dieser kleine, arrogante Dreckssack! Er würde ihn zerquetschen, ihn töten, ihn spüren lassen, wie sehr er ihn verachtete! „Setz dich, Potter.", befahl Malfoy mit Nachdruck ein drittes Mal, doch Harry verweigerte wie schon die ersten beiden Male den Gehorsam.

„Du hast mir überhaupt nichts zu befehlen, Malfo...", das letzte Wort war ihm halb im Mund stecken geblieben, als Malfoy ihn kurzerhand mit einem Zauber dazu zwang, sich zu setzen. Harrys Hintern prallte schmerzhaft auf dem harten Holz auf und lies sich genauso wie sein Rücken nicht mehr vom Stuhl lösen.

„Du wirst mir jetzt zuhören, Potter, oder ich sorge dafür, dass du dein Mundwerk eine Weile nicht mehr benutzen kannst.", zischte Malfoy, der heute offenbar wesentlich reizbarer war, als gestern noch. Langsam glitt er um den Schreibtisch herum und legte seine Hände auf die Stuhllehnen neben Harrys Armen. „Ich kann mir denken, was du mir vorwirfst und auch wenn ich dir keine Rechenschaft abzulegen schuldig bin, so sage ich dir, dass ich nichts damit zu tun hatte."

Harry wollte empört seinen Mund aufreißen, doch Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf und legte einen Finger auf Harrys Lippen. „Ahah, was hatte ich dir gesagt? Du sollst deinen kleinen, nur Dummheiten von sich gebenden Mund halten, bis ich fertig bin.", tadelte er. Harry verzog das Gesicht, blieb aber still. Innerlich jedoch kochte er. Was bildete sich dieser Typ ein, ihn hier an einen Stuhl zu fesseln und ihm den Mund zu verbieten?!

Und natürlich, er hatte nichts damit zu tun, nein, wie denn auch?! Jeder Idiot konnte sich an fünf Fingern abzählen, dass Malfoy einfach eine Rolle dabei gespielt haben musste! Und er wagte es auch noch, ihm so frech ins Gesicht zu lügen! Am liebsten hätte er in den Finger gebissen, der noch immer auf seinen Lippen lag. Bah, dieses Ekel! Am Schluss steckte es ihn noch an mit seiner Arroganz!

„Na also. Ich hatte mit dem Tod von Mr Trebond nichts zu tun. Ich weiß auch nicht, wer den Mord begangen hat und deshalb möchte ich, dass du diesen Fall gründlich behandelst, bis du einen Schuldigen gefunden hast. Hast du mich verstanden?" Malfoys Stimme hatte ihr arrogantes Schnarren verloren und war einfach nur noch schneidend. Harry saß still da und brütete vor sich hin. „Ob du mich verstanden hast!", zischte der Blonde.

„Ja, Mister Malfoy, bitte verzeihen sie mir, wenn ich nicht sofort gesprungen bin um ihren werten Hintern zu küssen, es wird nie wieder vorkommen.", sprach Harry sarkastisch und funkelte Malfoy aus stechend grünen Augen an. Dieser lachte laut los und richtete sich wieder auf, wodurch der Abstand zwischen ihnen endlich wieder etwas größer wurde.

„Du wirst es nie lernen, nicht wahr, Potter? Du wirst nie lernen, dich an eine Autoritätsperson anzupassen und einfach klein bei zu geben. Und genau deswegen wirst du auch verlieren, wenn du so weiter machst. Die Zeit des Widerstandes ist vorbei, Potter. Und jetzt verschwinde aus meinem Büro, du weißt, was in den nächsten Wochen deine Aufgabe sein wird." Er wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab und entließ Harry damit von seinem Stuhl.

Sofort schoss Harry hoch und ging zur Tür. Er kochte vor Wut, doch gleichzeitig wusste er, dass es jetzt keinen Sinn hatte, weiter darauf herum zu hacken. Malfoy war momentan einfach am längeren Hebel und würde das auch definitiv ausnutzen. Außerdem musste er erst mal über seine Worte nachdenken. Es gab zu viel, über das er erst mal nachdenken musste, bevor er beschließen konnte, was er als nächstes tat.

Er griff nach der Klinke um sie herunter zu drücken, doch in genau diesem Moment erklang Malfoys Stimme ein weiteres Mal. „Ach, und Potter, über das mit dem Hintern küssen reden wir später noch mal.", meinte er mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, dass Harry vollkommen vor den Kopf stieß. Was zur Hölle war denn das?

Abgesehen davon, dass er Malfoy noch nie so hatte grinsen sehen, oder auch nur fröhlich lächeln, hatte er ihn gerade angemacht?! Bei Merlin, was war denn heute los? Nein, das musste er sich eingebildet haben. Das war nicht möglich. Das wäre ja absurd. Vollkommen absurd. Geradezu lächerlich! Mechanisch öffnete er die Tür und trat durch sie hindurch, den Blick noch immer auf Malfoys breites Grinsen gerichtet, mit dem er zwei Reihen makelloser Zähne entblößte.

Und so sah er nicht die Sekretärin, die mit einem Berg von Akten um die Ecke kam, und rannte direkt in sie hinein, so dass die Papiere und Akten nur so durch die Gegen fegten. „Oh Verzeihung, ich... es tut mir leid...", stammelte er sofort, als er sich aufrappelte und begann, alles wieder zusammen zu sammeln, den Blick strickt auf den Boden gerichtet um die Schamesröte in seinem Gesicht zumindest halbwegs zu verderben.

Hinter sich hörte er das schallende Lachen seines ehemaligen Erzfeindes. Ganz toll. Ja wirklich. Ein toller Tag. Missmutig suchte er auch den Rest der Akten der inzwischen keifenden Dame zusammen und drückte sie ihr in die Hände. „Ich glaub das waren alle.", nuschelte er und verzog sich so schnell es nur ging, diesmal jedoch ein wenig vorsichtiger.

Es grenzte fast an eine Flucht, wie er seine Tür hinter sich zuwarf um Zuflucht in seinem Büro zu finden, in dem niemand ihn heimsuchte oder ihn gar anmachte. Hier war er den Herr. Es war sein Reich. Niemand würde ihn hier drin belästigen, und wenn ja, konnte er ihn einfach raus werfen, wenn ihm das gerade gefiel.

Fertig mit den Nerven lies er sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen und bettete den Kopf auf einem Stapel Akten, der umzufallen drohte. Jetzt war er noch verwirrter als bevor er zu Malfoy gegangen war um ihm den Marsch zu blasen. Er konnte ihm unmöglich trauen, doch was, wenn er doch die Wahrheit sprach? Die Möglichkeit bestand, so schwer es Harry auch fiel, sich das einzugestehen.

Aber er wollte es einfach nicht recht glauben. Es sprach doch alles gegen Malfoy, sein plötzliches Auftauchen gestern Abend, der inszenierte Tod Mr Trebonds, seine zügige Einführung ins Amt und dieser Satz, er könne sich alles erlauben und keiner könne ihn daran hindern. Andererseits hatte er keine Lüge in Malfoys Augen lesen können. Er hatte einfach irgendwie den Eindruck, er hatte die Wahrheit gesprochen.

Harry seufzte leise. Darauf konnte er sich nicht verlassen. Er konnte sich auf gar nichts mehr verlassen, nicht mehr auf die Fakten, nicht mehr auf sein Gefühl und auch nicht mehr auf den Eindruck der anderen. Was Malfoy anging hatte ohnehin schon immer er den besseren Riecher gehabt als alle anderen. Damals als er die Todesser nach Hogwarts gelassen hatte, hatte auch jeder gesagt, er würde Gespenster sehen.

Und was war dann passiert? Dumbledore war gestorben und Tod und Vernichtung waren Tür und Tor geöffnet worden. Aber jetzt wusste er nicht mal mehr, ob er Malfoy für schuldig hielt oder nicht. Er fühlte sich, als hätten sich die zweifelnden, tadelnden Stimmen seiner Kindheit in seinen Kopf verlagert und stritten gerade mit der kindlichen Stimme darum, welche Ansicht nun richtig war.

Was aber für Harry persönlich momentan viel mehr Gewicht hatte war die Frage, woher zur Hölle Draco wusste, dass er schwul war. Denn genau darauf lief es doch hinaus. Gut, er hatte gestern einen Ständer bekommen, als Malfoy ihm zu nah gekommen war, etwas, dass er nicht verstand und nicht verstehen wollte, aber hatte er das auch bemerkt? Und konnte das ausreichen, um zu wissen, dass Harry schwul war?

Was wenn Malfoy das mit ihm und Sam heraus gefunden hatte? Sollte der Spruch vorher eine kleine Warnung sein? Eine Information darüber, dass er ihn in der Hand hatte, wenn Harry nicht wollte, dass sein Outing morgen in der Zeitung stand? Harry drehte es allein beim Gedanken daran fast den Magen um. Sich mit jemandem zu outen, mit dem man den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte, okay, aber mit Sam?

Und schon wieder waren seine Gedanken bei Sam! Er hätte am liebsten geschrien, geschrien und nie mehr damit aufgehört, solange bis all sein Frust und all sein Zorn aus seinem Körper gewichen waren. Vor seinen Augen stapelten sich die Probleme nur so, und jeder erwartete von ihm, dass er sie alle sofort und gleich löste, natürlich ohne auch nur einziges Mal an sich selbst zu denken.

Er biss sich auf die Lippen und richtete sich wieder auf. Es machte keinen Sinn, sich jetzt Gedanken um sein Outing zu machen. Entweder Malfoy würde es tun, oder er würde es nicht tun, er konnte ihn vermutlich nicht davon abhalten, auch nicht wenn er noch einmal in sein Büro stürmte und ihn nieder brüllte. Außerdem würde Malfoy ein Druckmittel verlieren, sollte er es sofort der Öffentlichkeit zum Fraß vorwerfen.

Zudem konnte Harry sich nicht sicher sein, ob er es wirklich wusste, vielleicht hatte er ihn auch einfach nur ärgern wollen, oder schloss von ihrem gestrigen Erlebnis darauf. Und am Schluss würde er noch alles ausplappern, ohne dass Malfoy es überhaupt auch nur geahnt hatte. Nein, für so was war er dann doch schon zu alt, das hätte er vielleicht auf Hogwarts noch getan, aber jetzt dachte er doch ab und zu nach.

Also konnte er das eine Problem schon mal beiseite schieben und sich derweil um die anderen kümmern, bis sich von dieser Seite etwas neues ergab, was hoffentlich nicht der Fall war.

Und das Problem mit Sam konnte er hier und jetzt auch nicht lösen, auch wenn es sich immer weiter zuzuspitzen schien. Es war ihm unglaublich unangenehm, dass er gestern Nacht keinen hochbekommen hatte, ganz abgesehen davon, dass es ganz schön an seiner Männlichkeit kratzte. Bis jetzt hatte er Sam wenigstens noch im Bett befriedigen können, wenn er es schon nicht hinbekam, der Mann für ihn zu sein, den er brauchte.

Er fragte sich, ob es daran lag, dass er gestern die Leiche seines Chefs gefunden hatte, so wie Sam es sich erklärt hatte, doch diese Möglichkeit schien ihm mehr wie eine müde Ausrede, hatte er in seinem Leben doch schon viele Leichen gesehen, auch von Menschen, die er gekannt hatte, und das hatte ihn nie in seiner Potenz eingeschränkt.

Also hatten seine Errektionsstörungen körperliche Ursachen, oder es lag an Sam. Und da er gestern bei Malfoy vollkommen unverständlicher Weise keine Probleme damit hatte, musste es an Sam liegen, was die Sache unglaublich verkomplizierte. Was sollte er ihm erzählen? ‚Sorry, Sam, ich find' dich so unerotisch, dass ich nicht mehr mit dir schlafen kann. Aber, hey, den Haushalt kannst du mir doch weiter schmeißen, oder?'

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Nein das konnte er nicht bringen. Aber es machte auch keinen Sinn, sich jetzt darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, er hatte anderes zu tun, zum Beispiel einen Mordfall zu lösen.

Er zog seine Liste wieder hervor und ging sie nachdenklich durch. Unter die Namen schrieb er mit schwarzer Tinte Draco und Lucius Malfoy, die definitiv auch in Frage kamen, wenn auch vielleicht nicht als direkter Täter. Die Malfoys waren sich sicherlich zu fein, einen solchen Mord selbst zu begehen, auch wenn sie sicher schon diverse Morde begangen hatten in ihrer Vergangenheit.

Für einen Moment erinnerte Harry sich daran, wie Malfoy mit gezücktem Zauberstab vor Professor Dumbledore gestanden hatte um ihn zu töten, es aber nicht geschafft hatte. Harry hatte ganz genau gesehen, dass er seinen Zauberstab gesenkt hatte, bevor Snape gekommen war um seine Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Dafür hatte er sich bestimmt eine saftige Strafe eingefangen, so wie er Voldemort kannte, doch sein Mitleid für den jungen Malfoy hielt sich eher in Grenzen.

Nun, inzwischen sollte er das Töten gelernt haben. Und auch wenn Malfoy ihm gesagt hatte, dass er es nicht gewesen war, er konnte ihm einfach nicht ganz glauben, auch wenn sein Gefühl etwas anderes sagte. Und egal ob Malfoy nun der Schuldige war oder nicht, es galt immer noch heraus zu finden, wo die undichte Stelle in der Abteilung war. Doch Harry ahnte bereits, dass es in seiner Abteilung wohl mehr undichte als dichte Stellen gab.

Aber nichts desto trotz musste er irgendwo anfangen. Also begann er seinen Terminkalender zu zücken und nach und nach Uhrzeiten für alle auf der Liste stehenden zu verteilen abgesehen für Lucius Malfoy, der ihm sicherlich nicht eine einzige Frage beantworten würde, geschweige denn überhaupt kommen würde. Anschließend schrieb er seinem neuen Chef ein Memo, in dem er um das Verhör der jeweiligen Personen bat, das wie immer von oben genehmigt werden musste. Darunter fügte er eine Kopie seiner Liste mit den dazugehörigen Uhrzeiten und Daten an, damit Malfoy sie gleich weiter geben konnte.

Er war gespannt, ob Malfoy zu seiner Befragung erscheinen würde, doch eigentlich nahm er nicht an, dass sich Malfoy diese Gelegenheit entgehen lassen würde, ihn demütigen zu können, so wie er es vorhin getan hatte. Schnell faltete er den Brief zu einem Papierflieger und sprach den Zauber darüber, der ihn zu Malfoy fliegen lassen würde. Sofort zitterte das Papier unter seinen Händen und zog sich unter ihnen in die Luft.

Es schwebte herüber zur Tür, quetschte sich unter der Tür hindurch und war verschwunden. Harry lehnte sich zurück um auf die Antwort zu warten, die eigentlich innerhalb weniger Minuten kommen sollte. Die Befragung war ein erster Schritt, würde der zu nichts führen, würde er die Befragung der Hauptverdächtigen mit Veritaserum beantragen, doch er glaubte nicht ernsthaft, dass es ihm erlaubt werden würde, zu groß war die Gefahr, dass etwas brisantes ans Tageslicht gezerrt wurde.

Harry stand auf und ging nach draußen um sich einen frischen Kaffee zu holen. Mittlerweile war wieder die übliche Betriebsamkeit in die Abteilung eingekehrt, auch wenn Harry noch immer eine leichte Anspannung in der Luft fühlte, aber das war ja kein Wunder, wussten seine Kollegen doch, dass der erste Eindruck, den sie beim neuen Chef erweckten, Einfluss darauf haben konnte, was später aus ihrer Beförderung wurde.

Er lies seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, in dem die niederen Beamten ihre Schreibtische hatten und vor sich hin arbeiteten. Die meisten waren wohl damit beschäftigt, irgendwelche Berichte zu schreiben, an ein paar Schreibtischen saßen vereinzelt Zeugen, deren Aussagen dort zu Protokoll genommen wurden. Harry wusste noch gut, wie es war, dort zu arbeiten. Es war ständig laut, Papierflieger fetzten durch die Luft und stießen ab und zu Papierstapel um, Leute hetzten von A nach B, kurz, es war einfach vollkommen unmöglich sich zu konzentrieren.

Zumindest bis man sich daran gewöhnt hatte, dass um einen herum das Chaos regierte. Harry war trotzdem froh, von dort weg zu sein und sein eigenes Büro zu haben, auch wenn es weder sonderlich groß, noch sonderlich schön war. Mit dem Kaffee in der Hand ging er zurück in besagtes Büro und fand dort ein Memo von Malfoy auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen, das sich scheinbar hinter seinem Rücken durch die Tür gezwängt hatte.

Harry setzte sich und faltete das Memo auseinander. Er las:

‚Potter,

ich habe dein Memo erhalten und genehmige die Befragung der aufgelisteten Personen. Die Uhrzeiten sind bereits an die Betreffenden weiter geleitet worden, zusammen mit dem dringenden Rat, den Termin wahrzunehmen.

Es erstaunt mich, meinen Namen ebenfalls auf der Liste zu finden, doch ich werde, obschon ich dir das Fehlen meiner Beteiligung am vorliegenden Fall bereits versichert habe, erscheinen.

Draco Malfoy.'

Er hatte Recht behalten, Malfoy würde kommen, auch wenn Harry sich sicher war, dass es zu nichts führen würde. Aber dann hatte er es wenigstens versucht und konnte sich nichts vorwerfen. Und wenn er Malfoy aus versehen bei ihrem Verhör umbrachte, weil dieser ihn bis zur Weißglut getrieben hatte, konnte er es vielleicht als Arbeitsunfall durchbekommen.

Harry schmunzelte. Na das konnte ja was werden. Gut, dass ihr Termin erst morgen war, heute wäre ihm das doch zu viel. Er zog einen Bogen Pergament hervor und schrieb Andrea, dass er sie als Beisitzerin haben wollte, zumindest für die ersten paar Befragungen. Sie war ab und an geschickter mit Menschen als er selbst, was vielleicht daran lag, dass sie eine Frau war und dementsprechend viel Fingerspitzengefühl für die kleinen Schwächen ihrer Mitmenschen hatte.

Eine Stunde später saß er zusammen mit Andrea, die nur deshalb schon da war weil er sie selbst an ihrem Schreibtisch abgeholt hatte, im Verhörzimmer und wartete darauf, dass ihr erster Verdächtige den Raum betrat. Er hatte noch gute zehn Minuten, doch Harry wippte nervös mit dem Fuß.

„Harry, er wird schon kommen. Hör auf damit, du machst mich ganz kirre. Was war das überhaupt heute früh, du warst so komisch?", wollte Andrea wissen und bewies damit mal wieder, dass sie das untrügliche Talent besaß, genau das Thema zu finden, über das man gerade eigentlich nicht hatte sprechen wollen. Das war super für Verhöre, aber manchmal etwas anstrengend im privaten Zusammenleben.

„Keine Ahnung. Bin heute einfach nicht gut drauf, das ist alles.", erwiderte er ausweichend, doch das bemerkte die chaotische junge Frau sofort und setzte sich aufrechter hin, als hätte sie jetzt endlich etwas gefunden, auf das sie sich stürzen konnte. „Komm schon, Harry, sags mir. Hat es was mit unserem neuen Chef zu tun? Du hast ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt, als würdest du ihn am liebsten auf der Stelle verfluchen... Ich fand ihn ganz sympathisch, eigentlich, vielleicht ein klein wenig schleimig..."

Harry sandte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass Mr Barker, ihr erstes ‚Opfer' für heute, schnell ankam, so dass er selbst sich erst mal aus der Affäre ziehen konnte. Nicht, dass Andrea sich nicht genau merken würde, worüber sie gesprochen hatten und später noch einmal darauf zurück kommen würde. „Schleimig ist genau das richtige Wort. Und ich hab keine Ahnung, warum ihr alle so auf ihn abfahrt, er ist ein kleines, verwöhntes Papasöhnchen, der jeden, der nicht von reinem Blut ist für Abschaum hält."

Andrea kniff die Augen zusammen und sah ihn einen Moment lang durchdringend an. „Du... bist eifersüchtig....", stellte sie langsam fest, bevor ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht erschien. „Du bist einfach nur eifersüchtig, Harry, weil alle von ihm schwärmen, und natürlich von seinem grandiosen Hintern!"

„Nein!", protestierte Harry und hob abwehrend die Hände, „Ich wüsste überhaupt nicht, warum ich auf so jemanden eifersüchtig sein sollte! Ich war mit ihm im selben Jahrgang auf Hogwarts, ich weiß einfach, wie er ist. Da gibt es nichts, auf dass ich eifersüchtig sein könnte. Und mein Hintern ist übrigens viel toller als seiner."

Zweifelnd sah Andrea ihn an, eine Augenbraue erhoben. „Und du glaubst echt, dass man sich seit seiner Schulzeit nicht verändert? Ich weiß nicht, wie er früher mal war, aber jetzt, so wie er sich im Moment gibt, finde ich ihn ganz okay. Klar, ist er ein Rassist, und das finde ich auch nicht toll, versteh mich nicht falsch, aber das ist doch leider schon fast zur Norm geworden. Vielleicht solltest du einfach mal drüber nachdenken, wie viel von dem, was du über ihn zu wissen glaubst, überhaupt noch aktuell ist."

Der Schwarzhaarige verschränkte die Arme und wandte den Blick ab. Er wollte sich von ihr nicht das gleiche anhören, was schon Malfoy zu ihm gesagt hatte. Sie hatte doch keine Ahnung, wie er in der Schule zu ihm gewesen war, wie er sich jetzt noch ihm gegenüber verhielt! Und sie würde ihm auch nicht glauben und es nur als eine Form kindlicher Eifersucht abtun. Er war _überhaupt_ nicht eifersüchtig! Das Geld, das Malfoy besaß, besaß er auch, er gab es nur nicht aus, sah keinen Sinn darin, in Saus und Braus zu leben.

Und die soziale Stellung hatte er auch, wenn auch in einer leicht anderen Form, aber berühmt und bekannt waren sie schließlich beide, Harry vielleicht noch ein Stück mehr als Malfoy. Der einzige Punkt, in dem sie nicht gleich gestellt waren, war die Familie, die Harry einfach nie gehabt hatte, aber darum beneidete Harry einfach jeden mit glücklicher Kindheit, nicht nur Malfoy. Also war dieser Vorwurf einfach Schwachsinn.

„Och komm schon, Harry, sei doch nicht so. Natürlich hast du einen viel hübscheren Hintern als er. Und du hast schönere Haut, nicht so blass wie seine.", versuchte es Andrea wieder gut zu machen. Harry presste seine Lippen aufeinander. „Nein, jetzt will ich nicht mehr.", entgegnete er gespielt eingeschnappt und drehte sich weiter weg von ihr.

Andrea lachte auf und stupste ihn gegen die Schulter. „Haaaarry.... och, Harrylein.... ich bin auch wieder lieb zu dir...." Doch in dem Moment klopfte es an die Tür. Offenbar war Mr Barker da. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte Harry, dass er auf die Minute pünktlich war, ganz in Beamtenmanier. Harry stand auf und öffnete ihm die Tür, bevor er ihn bat, sich an die andere Seite des Tisches zu setzen.

„Willkommen, Mr Barker, sie wissen sicher, weshalb sie hier sind?", fragte Harry, nachdem er sich wieder gesetzt hatte, und tippte die Flotte-Schreibe-Feder an, damit sie das Gespräch protokollierte, wie es bei ihnen inzwischen üblich war, um ein paar Sekretärinnen einsparen zu können, die sonst daneben gesessen hatten um Protokoll zu führen.

Der braunhaarige Mann nickte und überschlug die Beine. „Ja, ich nehme an, sie wollen mich zum Mord an Mr Trebond befragen." Harry schlug eine Akte auf und überflog sie kurz. „Genau, Mr Barker. Ich muss ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen. Ihr voller Name lautet Frank Ignatius Barker, ist das richtig?" Ein Nicken. „Sie sind 43 Jahre alt und geboren in Plimouth?" Wieder ein Nicken. „Derzeit sind sie hier angestellt als...?"

„Ich kontrolliere die Einsatzanträge und reiche sie zur Bewilligung an den Abteilungsleiter weiter.", erklärte er knapp. Ah, also da wurden seine Anträge immer gestoppt und zu ihm zurück geschickt, gut zu wissen, dachte sich Harry und machte sich eine kurze Randnotiz. „Das heißt, sie haben vollen Einblick in sämtliches Aktenmaterial?" „Ich erhalte nur die Formulare zu den Einsätzen, nicht zu den Fällen selbst."

Harry machte sich wieder eine kurze Notiz. „Wie war ihr Verhältnis zu Mr Trebond?" Diesmal schien Barker kurz zu zögern, als wusste er nicht genau, wie er die Antwort formulieren sollte. Andrea drückte ihren Fuß kurz gegen den seinen um ihm zu zeigen, dass es ihr ebenfalls aufgefallen war. „Er war ein guter Abteilungsleiter. Leider war er ab und zu nicht besonders freundlich, aber ich hegte keinen Groll auf ihn, ich meine, er hatte bestimmt sehr viel Stress, da bleibt keiner besonders freundlich...."

Fast schon hilfesuchend sah er die beiden an, als wollte er von ihnen Absolution erhalten, dass er ihren verstorbenen Chef gehasst hatte. Denn Harry war sich sicher, dass er ihn gehasst hatte, so wie er herum druckste. „Sie mochten ihn also nicht besonders.", schloss Harry. „Nein! Nein, also so kann man das nicht sagen!", widersprach Barker schnell. Ein wenig zu schnell. „Wie könnte man es denn sagen?", hakte Harry nach, der genau wusste, in welche Adrenalinschübe er Barker gerade hinein stieß.

„Ich... okay, ich mochte ihn nicht... aber ich hatte nichts gegen ihn!", versicherter er schnell. In Harrys Ohren klang das unlogisch, aber er machte sich einfach eine Notiz dazu und lies es zu diesem Thema erst mal beruhen. Andrea setzte sich aufrechter hin und meldete sich zu Wort. „Okay, Mr Barker, sie mochten ihn nicht. Aber deswegen werden wir sie nicht gleich nach Askaban verfrachten. Beruhigen sie sich."

Harry warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu. Es war ihm, gerade am Anfang seiner Karriere immer wieder passiert, dass er so lange nachgehakt hatte, bis Leute gar nichts mehr von sich gegeben hatten, aus Angst sich noch weiter zu verfangen, obwohl sie eigentlich gar nichts getan hatten. Das konnte ihm jetzt mit Andrea als Beisitzerin nicht mehr passieren. Oder nur noch sehr selten, wenn jemand wirklich schwache Nerven hatte. Oder schuldig war.

„Was wissen sie über die Abstammung Mr Trebonds." Verwirrt blinzelte Barker, der offenbar nicht wusste, worauf Harry mit seiner Frage abzielte. „Ich... keine Ahnung, ich glaube er ist Reinblüter...", erwiderte er ein wenig zögerlich, dieses Mal aber eher, weil er die Antwort nicht sicher wusste. Harry nickte und machte sich eine weitere Notiz. Ein Todesser hätte gewusst, welcher Abstammung ihr Chef war, und da Andrea sich auch nicht zu Wort meldete glaubte Harry ihm. Fürs erste.

„Für sie ist die Abstammung also nicht von Bedeutung?" Es war ein heikles Thema und Harry wusste das, genauso wie der Verdächtige vor ihm. Wie erwartet zögerte Barker, bevor er antwortete. Offiziell war man noch tolerant, doch inoffiziell war längst jeder zweite von Voldemorts Rassentheorie überzeugt. Nur sprachen es nur die wenigsten offen aus, vor allem wenn sie vor Harry Potter, dem Retter der Schlammblüter und Unterdrückten, saßen.

„Nein, es spielt für mich keine Rolle." Eine Lüge. Harry roch sie beinahe. Und Andrea auch, denn wieder spürte er den Druck ihres Schuhs an seinem Fuß. „Sind sie sich sicher?", fragte Harry noch einmal nach. Barker nickte vehement. „Würde ihre...", Harry blätterte in seiner Akte, „..ihre Tochter, mit einem Muggel nach Hause kommen, wäre das also vollkommen in Ordnung für sie?" Man sah Barker sofort an, dass es definitiv nicht in Ordnung wäre, doch er nickte trotzdem. „Klar... warum nicht?"

Andrea nickte mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln. Sie hasste Rassisten von Grund auf, doch sie wusste, wie stark der Zugzwang im Ministerium war, sich der gängigen Meinung anzupassen. „Was haben sie denn gestern um ein Uhr morgens getan?" „Geschlafen." „Und ihre Frau kann das bestätigen?" „Natürlich." Harry notierte sich, seine Frau dazu zu befragen, doch eigentlich war er sich relativ sicher, dass Barker es nicht gewesen war. Er war vielleicht nicht ganz so tolerant, wie Harry es gerne gehabt hätte und er hatte Trebond gehasst, aber wer hatte das nicht?

Sie befragten ihn noch etwa eine Viertel Stunde, in der Barker immer wieder versuchte, den Fragen auszuweichen, aber hauptsächlich um sich selbst nicht eingestehen zu müssen, dass er eben kein rein guter Mensch war, nicht um böse Absichten zu verbergen. Als Harry ihn schließlich entließ sprang er förmlich von seinem Stuhl auf und floh regelrecht aus dem Zimmer.

Harry seufzte, verglich seine Aufzeichnungen mit denen Andreas, und wartete gemeinsam mit ihr auf den nächsten.

Zum Schluss noch eine Anmerkung: manchen mag aufgefallen sein, dass Harry Draco selbst gesagt hat, dass er schwul ist. Keine Sorge, das wird im nächsten Kapitel aufgeklärt.

Bis dann ^^


End file.
